You have potential
by AmerieeJane
Summary: Five years later one of the potential Slayers finds the amulet that Spike wore in the final battle against the First Evil, but things seem to be going a bit crazy for this potential so she must find Buffy to help her.
1. Chapter 1

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story**

**Authors Note****: This is my first time writing a story about Buffy the Vampire Slayer, so give me feed back. I am a huge fan of spike so if you are not this may not be the story to read. Also this story is told through the eyes of one of the potential slayers post season ending. I do not own anything about BTVS or any of its characters so just enjoy the story and please give me your feed back!**

**Chapter 1:**

**I still have nightmares about the big fight. The fight that defined who I am, and potentially one day meant to become. I walk through the busy streets of New York city, living with the destiny that lay ahead of me. Every time I close my eyes I see it all over and over again. All the pain, the suffering and death. Death was what I was meant to be what I was. I waited for death. Only in death could I truly become what I am, and I have to battle with death, and fear I every day of my life. Every day I keep going with borrowed power and strength. It was only meant to be temporary, to stop the world from ending and defeat The First evil. For some reason I still held onto the full strength. I never really had any one around to question why, nor did I want to. It was like I lived two lives. Part of me was a 22 year old girl who lived in New York City, in a two story walk up apartment, and struggled to be a successful musician, playing in local clubs. But the other part of me, part of my personality, was Alexis Gray the potential Vampire slayer.**

**I was one of the potential slayers brought to The Hell Mouth in Sunnydale, California a few years ago. Buffy Summers is the Vampire slayer and we were to be sent to her to keep us safe. That was the original plan, but Buffy had other ideas for us. She needed us, so she trained us to be warriors in battle to fight by here side. I was a shy girl, so for me this all felt like a dream, for any one but me. Everything I know now is from the slayer, and her friends.**

**When I was just five years old my parents had told me that I was special, and I was meant for great things. They never told me specifically what things, and how I was special. They never lived long enough to tell me. They dies tragically in car accident, and I was sent to live with my god father in London, England; Wade Giles. Wade did his best to raise me under the rule of spiritual energy, and being the best person that I could be. Then everything was taken away from when I turned 17, when these strange men came and killed my god father. They had strange markings on their face, and no eyes. They were there to kill me as well, but before Wade could die he instructed me to come to Sunnydale where a girl named Buffy would protect me. It wasn't until I arrived there that I learned who I was, and where I came from. I learned that my god father was not just my god father but my watcher, and I was a potential slayer. We were sent there to be protected from The First evil, and its eye less lackeys who called themselves the Bringers. I had never known how much strength and power the slayer held until Willow had cast the spell on the slayer's scythe that Buffy pulled from the stone, to give all of us potentials full slayer power. We had lost some friends ,and made some sacrifices along the way to our victory, but a handful of us, including Buffy made it out alive to save the world. After the seal was destroyed ,and The First defeated all of our borrowed power was supposed to return to the Slayer, but for reason mine did not.**

**After Sunnydale was no more the rest of us went on our own ways. I had always loved to sing, so I made it my mission to find any opportunity I can. However still having slayer powers I occasionally ran into a demon here and a vampire there, that I would take on and slay. **

**I walked up to the stage in my little black dress, and heels, and I sang out on stage at the Bowery Ball room.**

_Come away with me in the night_

_Come away with me_

_And I will write you a song_

_Come away with me on a bus_

_Come away where they can tempt us_

_Where their lies_

_And I want to walk with you_

_On a cloudy day_

_In Fields where the yellow grass grows knee high_

_So wont you try to come_

_Come away with me and we'll kiss_

_On a mountain top_

_Come away with me_

_And I'll never stop loving you_

_And I want to wake up with the rain_

_Falling on a tin roof_

_While I'm safe there in your arms_

_So all I ask is your you_

_To come away with me in the night_

_Come away with me_

**I left the stage and noticed it was getting dark, and I needed to make it home. I walked my usual route home. I found all of the years I have been in New York that there was always something going on. IN my way of my apartment building were about 3 police cars and a fire truck, and lots of people. I knew it would be impossible to get home that way so I took a detour down a dark dank alley behind the building. The alley seemed quiet and deserted ,but somehow I knew better. I stopped dead in my tracks, and sighed. Here we go again. I stared around for a minute until I heard a voice.**

" **Looking for some one little girl?" out from the shadows came a tall, muscular biker looking man. He wore torn black pants and a white tee shirt and blue bandana. **

" **Oh damn, and here I thought my night was going to be dull!" I smirked at the man who was not a man at all. He came charging at me full force as he transformed into his Vampire form. **

" **Little girl I'm going to rock your world!" He laughed, but I dodged him, and ended up behind him. We both through a couple of punches, but I was able to dodge most of his.**

" **First of all" I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out my stake. " I am not a little girl" I lunged toward him, but he jumped on the dumpster behind me. I smirked and then cart wheeled out of the way , tipping the dumpster over.**

" **You're the slayer?" he looked at me surprised that I could fight so well. Apparently he had never met the slayer, but knew she existed. This time I was able to pin him against the wall and firmly plant my stake against his heart.**

" **Second of all I'd never let you rock my world!" I smirked as I pushed the stake through his chest as he went up in dust. Then Mumbled to the dust around me. " And I'm not the slayer , just a potential" I was about to walk away when I saw some thing that fell off of the Vampire. It looked like a shiny black necklace, or an ancient amulet. I seemed to get a familiar feeling from this trinket from my dusted friend. I didn't have time to investigate it so I put it in my pocket and made my way home.**

**Authors Note****: I hope you liked the chapter and keep reading there is more to come . Also that some was called Come Away With Me By Norah Jones!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story**

**Chapter 2:**

**I made my way into my small apartment. You could almost see all of my space from the door way. When you walked in you were in the living room with one leather couch, in front of it a round wooden coffee table, and a small TV in the corner. Directly behind the living room was a nook overlooking a small kitchen with just enough space for a fridge, a stove, and a sink along the wall, and a little walk way. The door next to the kitchen was the bathroom, behind the bathroom was a supply closet, and then was my bedroom. It wasn't much but it was all that I could afford, and it was home. **

**I reached into my pocket and pulled out the necklace, and placed it on my coffee table, and made my way to my bedroom. I hung up my coat in my closet, and made walked to the bathroom. I needed to unwind, so I filled the bathtub with warm water and bubbles. As I let it fill up I walked over to the mirror, and stared at my reflection. I pulled out my black ribbon from my wavy , long brown hair. My face was delicate ,and almost porcelain like features. I slowly unzipped y dress and let it fall off of my skin to the floor. I kicked my shoes off, and stared at the bruises on my body in the mirror. Thank god for slayer fast healing power, I thought. I was about 5'5 ,and in the best shape of my life, but these fights really take it out of me. I slowly stepped into the bath water, I closed my eyes, and leaned back against the tub. **

**Meanwhile that very necklace that I had stolen off that vamp , that now lay on my coffee table started to shake. It was a very small shake at first. It wasn't much any one who wasn't paying attention would notice. I had drifted off to sleep in the bath. A few minutes later the shaking had gotten more aggressive, so much that it fell off of the table and now shook the floor. This time the shaking was more intense that lights started to shake, and things started to fall off of there shelves. I had felt something a little odd so I opened my eyes to see everything falling and I heard a loud buzzing. I quickly stood up and wrapped a towel securely around me, and got up to investigate. This time it felt like the whole building was shaking, as bad as a seismic earthquake.**

" **What is going on?" I said to myself as I tried to walk through my apartment. I finally saw a bright white light in my living room. So I tried to make my way there, but when I had gotten there the light was so blinding I could hardly see anything. I fell to the floor with all of the shaking, and saw that the necklace that I found was what was glowing and seemed to be making the shaking. Suddenly the shaking had stopped. It took me a moment to regain my composure. I reached for a knife that I had stuffed behind my couch just in case, and crawled toward the necklace, I had no idea what was going to happen, but I wasn't taking any chances. I should have known taking something from a demon… or rather a vampire would be bad news. When I was just inched from it the bright light faded, and my vision was coming back to normal. I thought I was seeing things, I thought I saw a body laying there on the floor. I was right it was a body, of a man. He looked to be unconscious. He had short slicked back bleach blonde hair, a pale complexion, he wore a tight black tee shirt that revealed his every muscle, and a pair of black jeans, and black combat boots. I couldn't help but think this man looked familiar. Where had I seen him before? He looked like Billy Idol. I laughed to myself, and had to admit he was an attractive man that had magically appeared in my apartment from an amulet that I took from a vamp. I was remembering as I laughed. **

" **Oh shit, this is Spike!" He wasn't a man at all but a Vampire, but not just any vampire, a vampire with a soul that fought along side of Buffy ,and all of us potentials in the battle to defeat The First. Everyone including Buffy had thought he died in the school that day. She saw him burn up before she made it out alive. How is this possible?**

" **Spike?" I shouted trying to get him up to figure out what is going on. " Spike!" I shouted a little louder, but he didn't budge. He came out of that necklace that he wore that day. Maybe he didn't really die at all ,but got sucked into it instead? I pondered the logistics of what happened, that I didn't noticed Spike starting to come to. He opened his eyes ,and saw me kneeling next to him, with wet hair, and nothing on but a towel. **

" **Where am I?" I heard him saying looking around in a panic still laying on the floor. I gasped looking back down on him.**

" **Spike?" I asked to make sure he was who I thought he was. He nodded, tilting his head at me trying to figure out who I was. I stood up, and smiled. " Your in my apartment. You came out of that" I pointed to the necklace that now lay on the floor in pieces. He looked over at it and nodded. " Everyone thought that you had died. I mean Buffy watched you turn to dust, but here you are, on my floor. How did that happen?" He just sat up and stared at me with confusion. Why was he looking at me like that? It was making me nervous. I realized I still had the knife in my hand so I laughed and then set it down on the coffee table.**

" **Oh Sorry, I had no idea what was going to come out of that thing. It was shaking like crazy, and this bright light appeared. I tend not to trust trinkets that I steal from demons." I laughed but he still said nothing more , or moved.**

" **Not to be rude love ,but do I know you?" I could feel my expression drop with disappointment ,but I guess I didn't expect him to remember who I was. " You obviously know me ,and Buffy… " He looked at me harder. " And you do look at a bit familiar. Are you…?" He tilted his head, not blinking and just staring me up and down. It wasn't until he smirked that I realized he was checking me out. I blushed ,and folded my arms across my chest.**

" **Sorry, I'm Alexis, and I'm one of the potentials that fought along side of Buffy … you know that day" He nodded, not taking his eyes off of me. I held my hand out to help him off the floor. He must have been trying to get his bearings, but he eventually took my hand, and with out a second thought pulled him up instantly. I don't even think about it any more it just comes naturally. I must have used full slayer strength to lift him with ease. He stared at me again with confusion. **

" **Why do you keep looking at me like that?" **

" **Your one of the potentials… with full slayer strength?" I sighed.**

" **You can tell?" He nodded.**

" **Love I have been battling slayer types including Buffy for many years, so yea I can tell."**

" **I don't know why I still have the strength and power that was given to us all. I watched as the other's borrowed power went back to the slayer, but mine never returned." Spike started to pace and then slouched , looking down at the floor.**

" **Are you sure your still a potential and not the new slayer?" He thought Buffy died, and of course he would get sad he loved her.**

" **No she is still alive. I have her power, and it's like were are connected in some way. Its something that I can feel. I just know she is still alive, and very much still the slayer. It is something That I have felt during that battle when we were given her power. I felt connected, to not just her but the others as well. Though I am not with her or the others any more I still feel connected to her. I don't know what that means." Spike looked relieved, and nodded. **

" **Wait " He pointed at me. " Did you say that you slay demons, and vampires? And your not the slayer?" I shrugged.**

" **Well most of the time they just kind of find me. I guess it's the slayer power, and sometimes I get caught in situations where I can help, ya know?" **

" **We should ask Buffy what is going on" **

" **I don't know how to find her now, besides I have things I need to do here" **

" **Like what?" He leaned up against the wall next to me.**

" **Ok, don't laugh, but I'm a singer. I sing in clubs and halls ,and well any where I can make a few bucks to get by." He raised an eyebrow at me and chuckled.**

" **Oh this is too good, you are trying to be normal by day ,and by night you fight demons?" **

" **Shut up!" I laughed " I never said I was normal, but I need something to look forward to except death. I wait for the slayer to die, so that I could fight death everyday ,and then die, and the cycle starts all over again." **

" **That's dark" **

" **It's the truth. And look who's talking you're a Vampire!"**

" **That in deed I am love." He reached in his pocket and pulled out his Zippo lighter, and started to play with it , lighting it over and over again. He really needed a cigarette. " So what say you and I go find Buffy and she can give us answers, if not her then her pals can?" I shook my head.**

" **Spike I cant just up and leave!" I walked to my bedroom to get dressed. I slammed the door in front of him. " Besides I have a gig tonight" I yelled through the door. When I came back out I wore a black v neck tee shirt, a silver belt and a pair tight black cargo pants, and black ballerina flats. My hair was dry now and It lay wavy down.**

**I noticed that Spike couldn't take his eyes off of me, and I didn't think too much of it, a lot of guys couldn't take there eyes off of me. I wasn't being conceited, but it's just what I noticed over the years, as I came into maturity. " You can come if you'd like?" I asked kind of hoping he would. It would be nice to know some one in the crowd that was specifically there for me.**

" **I should go find Buffy. There were a lot of things left un answered before the world didn't end. Again" I nodded. **

" **Of course!" We both walked toward the door. " If you need any thing?" He just smiled and made his way toward the door ,and just stood there staring at the closed door for what seemed like a while now. What was he waiting for? Did he really want to go, or was he changing his mind?" **

" **Spike?" He just stood there.**

" **I think we have a problem!" Spike said still not moving. " I cant leave your apartment! I'm trying to move out the door and I can't."**


	3. Chapter 3

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story**

**Authors Note****: Please review I need to know what you think about my story so far… Also I do not own any of the characters, or lyrics that may appear in my story. It may not be exactly like the story line in the TV show went but that's why it is Fan fiction… so enjoy!**

**Chapter 3:**

" **Alexis Why cant I leave?" He turned around to face me, and I felt my heart beat faster in my chest. I had no idea what was going on, but I had a feeling that it had something to do with that necklace Spike came out of.**

" **I.. I don't know!" I walked beside him, to see if I could feel some sort of power, but I could not. I wanted to see if I was trapped in here as well or if it was just him, so I reached out to open the door and I was willing and able, so I walked out side the door and back in.**

" **You can leave? SO its just me?" I shrugged. **

" **Try again" HE looked to be in pain.**

" **I am, and I cant move past this point" He just stood at the door frame.**

" **Maybe I need to invite you out?" He shook his head.**

" **That only works with inviting someone in love not out" I groaned, and looked at my clock. I really needed to leave now if I was going to make it to my gig, and I really needed the money. I grabbed my guitar in it's black case, and put the draw string around my neck that I had made for the case, and let it drape over my shoulder.**

" **Your just going to leave me here?" He questioned now pacing back and forth. He was frustrated and I couldn't blame him. I would help him figure it out ,but I would have to be when I got back home.**

" **Spike I have to make this next gig, but I promise I will do what ever I can to help you when I get back." I sighed watching his expression change. " I'm sorry I wish that you could just walk through the door !" With out a second thought, Spike shot up and walked toward me through the door and stood next to me. **

" **How did you do that?" He asked looking at me from the door.**

" **I didn't do anything." I stared at the door. Then I looked at him. " I just wished" What could this mean? **

" **Well at least now you can leave if you want to, and go find Buffy. Just do me a favor and when you get there tell her about my little predicament!" I started to walk away, but Spike just stood there.**

" **Alexis!" He yelled to me, and I turned around still seeing him stand there. " I think you have to wish me to move. I don't know why, but I cant move again." I've never been this much in control over someone before.**

" **You want me to wish you to go to Buffy?" **

" **Bugger that, If I need you to wish me to do ever sodding thing I want to do then I need you with me" I bit my lip. I rally was going to have to go with him wasn't I ? **

" **Your going to have to come with me tonight and then after, we will figure something out. This is too weird even for me!" I walked over to Spike again. " Come on Spike I wish you could come with me to my gig." As I spoke the words Spike could move again. We walked out of the building and out the street ,and on our way about 5 blocks away to a regular Club that I sang at, along with a few other regulars.**

" **Do you walk every where?" I shrugged.**

" **Yea I guess I do. It doesn't bother me ,and it is quicker than taking any vehicle, the traffic in this town is murder." I looked back at him trudging along behind me as if he had no choice. I looked back at him and stopped for a moment. " Hey, I'm sorry I really am going to help you, and we will go find Buffy." I tried to reassure him that everything would be alright.**

**Spike lit up a cigarette that was in his pocket, and just continued to follow. I felt horrible like some how it was my fault, since I had complete control of him. We just kept walking the rest of the time there in awkward silence through the busy streets. We finally arrived at a club called 'The Silver Room'.**

**We walked inside and you were greeted by the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke. There was a foggy appeal as you walked inside. It was big and spacious. Off to the side was the bar, there was a bunch of tables scattered around ,and in the center ws a dance floor right in front was a large stage. Most nights a few of us regular talents performed ,while the other nights they had live bands play. The lighting was dim, and where the dance floor was there was a revolving disco light. **

" **Hey Alexis" The bartender, who was also my friend waved me over. I instantly smiled, and Spike just followed behind. " I thought you weren't going to make it, your usually the first one here, warming up in back." I smiled, and sat down at a bar stool on the end.**

" **I was just running a little late, but like I would really miss this. It's what I live for… mostly" I laughed. Ok.. I was flirting, but I was bad at it. The only time I really talk to him was when I came here to perform. We would banter back and forth, but that is all it was. **

" **Of course! Got time for your usual drink before you head on stage?" He was already filling the glass. He slid a glass of Sprite, with a shot and a half of top shelf vodka ,and 3 cherries. Behind me Spike cleared his throat ,and we both looked up.**

" **Oh sorry Mike this is Spike. Spike this is Mike. Spike was clearly un interested, and Mike seemed to get a little jealous. I looked over to Mike " Give Spike what ever he wants, and put it on my tab!" Mike raised and eyebrow at him and nodded, and I just made my way backstage, with my drink. Before I left I leaned toward Spike so no one would notice and whispered. " I wish you would sit down and order what ever you like." **

**Spike sat down on the bar stool, and him and Mike stared at each other for a moment before Mike sighed.**

" **So.. Spike… What can I get you?" Spike rolled his eyes. He didn't like Mike already.**

" **First of all mate you can get me an ashtray, and second a bottle of your strongest, and a bottle of warm blood thanks" Spike pulled out another cigarette and lit it up as Mike brought over his ashtray. He stopped and stared at him with raised eyebrows.**

" **you're a vampire?" Spike just laughed.**

" **Gold star for you, nothing gets past you eh!" He said sarcastically, but Mike was a little un easy around Spike now. **

**I was actually a little nervous tonight. It was weird I didn't get nervous. I could feel the butterflies swarming. I took one last breath, and got ready to take the stage.**

" **Attention Ladies and Gentlemen, back for your regular pleasure Alexis Gray!" The spot light was on me, and all eyes were on me, including Spikes.**

"_Like a Flower waiting to bloom_

_Like a light bulb in a dark room_

_I'm just sitting here waiting for you to_

_Come on home and turn me on_

_Like a desert waiting for the rain_

_Like a school kid waiting for the spring_

_I'm just sitting her waiting for you_

_To come on home and turn me on_

_My poor heart, it's been so dark_

_Since you been gone_

_After all, you're the one who turns me off_

_You're the only one who can turn me back on_

_My hi-fi is waiting for a new tune_

_My glass is waiting for some fresh ice cubes_

_I'm just sitting here waiting for you_

_To come one home and turn me on, turn me on_

**The crowed erupted in cheers and clapping. There were two sets of eyes that were glues to the stage. Mike loved watch me sing. He made sure he was scheduled on nights that I would be here. Spike on the other hand was speechless, and he just stared on, and waiting for me to come back out.**

**I came back out and at next to Spike on the bar stool, and he looked over at me through his 5****th**** cigarette. **

" **Not bad, for a potential!" I rolled my eyes at him. He took another sip of his drink and grinned through his drink. **

" **Hey Mike how bout another drink?" I waved over to him, and he just nodded, and slid another drink down to me. I could feel Spikes eyes eyeing me up and down again.**

" **What?" I asked him, and he just shook his head. We stayed there until we both finished our drinks and made our way out. I had to wish him to follow me back to my apartment again of course. We were talking back in silence, when I heard a noise. I stopped dead in my tracks. **

" **You hear it too?" He asked now standing next to me. I smirked to my self. I reached into my pocket and threw the stake that I had in there at Spike. **

" **Spike I'm going to need your help." He nodded, he knew what I was getting at. " I wish you would help me" It wasn't soon enough I was knocked off my feet by a trashy looking Vamp in a tight skirt and top. She looked familiar. She was in the club just now, and just have sensed who I was. Damn it I thought. I was hoping there wouldn't be any more action tonight. I instantly threw her off of me, and she went flying at Spike who punched her a few times before he tried lunging to stake her, but she moved too quickly. The vampire and I dodged back and forth a few times before Spike threw me the stake and I staked her sending her to dust. I now lay on the ground where she once was. Spike walked over to me and held his hand out for me. I reached out to take it, and I felt funny. My head went fuzzy and all of a sudden I started to see something.**

"Gotta move, lamb. I think it's fair to say school's out for bloody summer." The light from the necklace came out and it was destroying the uber vamps, and destroying the plan of The First.

"Spike!" Buffy yelled watching him about to leave her, just when she just realized she needed him in her heart.

"I mean it! I gotta do this." She grabbed her hand intertwined in his and she could feel the fire, and it freezes, as Spike slowly caught on fire.

" I love you. " It meant so much to him for her to finally say it, even though he wasn't really sure if she meant it. It was still the happiest day of his life.

"No you don't. But thanks for saying it." He soul burned and he felt that he couldn't hold it any longer

"I wanna see how it ends." Buffy took her opportunity and left. That was the last time he saw her, and he crumbled into dust and got sucked into the amulet around his neck. That now lay on the ground about to get swallowed up by the earth.

**My head ache stopped and I finally came to. Spike and I stared at each other. We had both just relived the same thing. It was spikes memory, and I saw it, but why and how? **

" **How did you do that?" Spike asked holding his head, and I could feel my heart race with anticipation.**

**Authors Note****: the song in this chapter was By Norah Jones called Turn me on, and I do not own any thing about it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story**

**Chapter 4:**

**Oh my god I was freaking out inside my head. I had just seen Spikes memory. I relived it with him, and I saw and felt exactly what he felt. I was there for this, it was the final battle, but it was after everyone except Buffy and Spike left for the school bus to take us out of Sunnydale. I never knew what happened in those last few minutes, but now I felt like I was really there. I tried to slow my heart down, standing there staring at Spike, who looked terrified.**

" **What the Bloody Hell was that?" He asked me. **

" **I don't know. Nothing like that had ever happened to me before, you?" he shook his head.**

" **We both relived my memory?" I nodded looking worried and hoping he wasn't angry. I didn't mean to do it, it just happened.**

" **It happened when I touched you" I looked at him, and he just walked closer to me. **

" **It happens with touch? So if you touch me you can see my memories?" I shrugged. **

" **I don't think so, because I helped you up in my apartment when you first came out of the necklace, and nothing happened then." He reached out and touched my shoulder, and nothing happened. He did it again, and still nothing.**

" **Stop that!" I slapped his hand away. " I don't know what happened. I do know that we need to find some one with answers. We need to find Buffy" **

" **Do you even know how to find her, or contact her?" he asked walking behind me to my apartment. **

" **No" I never really needed to find her or any one she contacted before. I just figured I'd live a normal life, but boy was I wrong. I tried to figure out a way to find out where we needed to go to get to her, but Spike had and idea.**

" **That's ok, I have a few contacts in L.A. that may know a thing or two about how to find her, or may even be able to help." I was relieved at least Spike had an idea about where to go from here.**

**When we had made it to the apartment I had to invite him inside.**

" **Spike I wish You would come in with out being asked" I smirked. " Like how I threw that last bit in there?" **

" **Yea , now I can enter your apartment any time I want"**

" **Ok, so tell be about your contacts in L.A. are they demons?" Spike smirked at my curiosity.**

" **Sort of…" He looked up at me as we both sat down on the couch in my living room " What do you know about Angel?" My expression grew dark and I leaned back against the couch. I did know about Angel. I knew a lot about a lot actually. After the battle was over I was sick of surprises so I did a lot of research about the slayer, her friends, and demons, as well as Vampires. A lot came up in my studies. One in particular being Angel. Angel, or Angelus as he was formally known before he was cursed with his soul from a couple of old gypsies. Once he had his soul he went crazy at first and was able to hear the voices of every kill he ever made, and fell in love with the slayer. He found out that only true happiness could only rid him of his soul, and he was evil again. After he got his soul back for the second time he made it his mission to protect the world against evil and make up for all of the wrong that he had ever done. There was something about that I didn't trust. Yes he had a soul and was good and everything, but it wasn't natural for him. Now Spike on the other hand has a soul as well ,but it is not a curse, or punishment. Before he had gotten his soul he helped Buffy ,and fought on the side of good, and went to get a soul on his own free will to prove his worth as a good man. **

" **Know him?" I was zoning out and missed what Spike had been saying.**

" **What" I looked back at him.**

" **I mentioned Angel and you got really pale looked scared. I just asked if you know him?" I shook my head.**

" **No I just know of him. I've done a lot of research and who he was come up in it." Spike laughed at me.**

" **I hate to break it too you love but I had done far worse in death than Angel had. I killed two slayers, hell I am known as William The Bloody, and do you even know why they call me Spike?" I smiled at him. **

" **I do know about you too." I sat up again, and put my hands in my lap. " After I found out who I was, I mean could become, I didn't want to live in ignorance any more. I had no one to teach me so I wanted to find out everything I could about the slayer world. I wanted to know about Buffy and all the other slayers. I wanted to learn about all sorts of demons and Vampires ,and also the ones that Buffy had faced over the years. I know that Angelus was created by Darla, and she sired Angelus , he sired Drusilla, and she sired you. You all banded together for a while causing all sorts of mayhem. I do know why they call you Spike, and William to bloody. I know all of those things. This isn't what scares me. You both have a soul am I right?" He nodded. " Well Angel was evil with out a soul, the kind of evil you wouldn't want to meet in any situation, and then he was cursed by angry gypsies with a soul. He didn't want the soul, but yet he had it and it forced him to become a better person. He fell in love with the slayer, and he ended up being her first love." I watched as Spike looked hurt at that statement. I knew how he felt about her, and it must have hurt. " I know that the only way for him to rid of the soul was to find a moment of true happiness… that he found if I'm not mistaken, in Buffy." I took a deep breath. " He went back to being the evil he was before, and Buffy had to send him to hell to save the world from him, but before he went back he got his soul back, and now he has vowed to live in redemption to make up for his evil ways." He watched me explain.**

" **And then there is you. You were the big bad, probably just as evil as Angel, if not more so. Over time you began to feel. You saw things as not just what you were used to you had that chip in your head so that you couldn't hurt humans. That I think gave you the ability to get in touch with your humanity again. It is what caused you to realize that you loved the slayer. You fought by her side and the side of her friends. You did this all with out the help of a soul. Something inside of you changed, and you took it upon yourself to prove your self that you could be a good man and got your soul back with no chance of it to be taken away. It's different. You both have a soul but you see why I am a little on edge about Angel?"**

**Spike took my hand in his. **

" **Well, you really did your homework didn't you?" I blushed. **

" **That's a bit much isn't it?" **

" **I may not be a big fan of tall dark and forehead, but he really may have the answer were looking for. And for the record I am still the big bad, more terrifying and evil than any one or any thing!" I got up and was about to make my self some coffee.**

" **Ok Big Bad would you like some coffee?" I mocked standing in front of the coffee maker.**

" **Yea, and I'll take it black, because that's how evil drinks there coffee!" I laughed and sat back down next to him on the couch handing him my cell phone.**

**He took the phone and dialed the number he remembered. While I went to get the coffee ,and heated up some blueberry muffins. By the time I had gotten back, he was off the phone.**

" **Well we need to make our way out to L.A. love."**

" **You talked to Angel already?"**

" **No, he wasn't available, I talked to his assistant. He will know that we are coming."**

" **That's Cordellia Chase isn't it? She used to be friends with Buffy ,and go to the same high school?"**

" **Your creepy you know that?" I smirked and sipped my coffee. " But yes." I was startling to have trouble staying awake, and Spike seemed to notice. He motioned for me to lay on his shoulder. I just shook my head.**

" **What just went on this big rant about how I was less scary than angel and you don't trust me enough to rest your eyes for a bit?" He laughed under his breath. I punched him in the shoulder, and it ended up being harder than I anticipated, damn slayer strength. He started rubbing his shoulder.**

" **Sorry, I don't really know my own strength" I was still struggling to keep my eyes open, and this time let out a yawn. I laid my head back against his shoulder, and he put his arm around me.**

" **Relax Alexis I wont bite you!" he teased ,but I was already fast a sleep. Spike watched me fall a sleep. " your going to be a handful aren't you?" he said knowing I was sleep but not minding either.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story**

**Authors Note****: I hope you are enjoying the story, I could really use feedback, please and thank you!**

**Chapter 5:**

**When I awoke It was around noon. I was laying against Spikes chest, and noticed he was fast a sleep. I quickly got up with out waking him. I cant get too used to waking up in a vampire's arms. We needed to make it to L.A., and fast so I made my way to the car rental dealership. The only way I was going to travel was by car. I was afraid of heights and by no means take an air plane. The only other option was train or bus and it would take too long, at least by car it would only take a week at most with all the stops we would have to make. I smiled to myself as I got dressed, taking a car would also give me the opportunity to pick u pa few gigs along the way, and the extra cash. I put on pink tank top, with a gray button up shirt over top of that, and a pair of light colored blue jeans. I put my hair up in a pony tail, threw on my coat and made my way out the door. I'll be back before Spike even notices.**

**I walked up to the balding older man at the counter in an old tweed vest.**

" **I need to rent something that can handle a long trip to California, and back, for abut two weeks." He smiled up at me, I think because partly he knew he was going to make a sale ,and partly because he thought I was a person he could scam over like I imagined all car dealers thought.**

" **I think we may have a few choices for you ,that would be perfect!" He took me by the arm and led me into the area where all of the cars were. " How many travelers?" **

" **Just two, but it needs to be spacious, have great mileage, and easy to sleep in if need be, central air ,and heating, and a GPS system" I went on about what I wanted in a car, and the man kept nodding at me smiling. **

" **Oh, my dear I think I have the perfect vehicle for you" I followed him into the back , and started filling out all of the paper work." **

**It wasn't what I expected ,but after some thought I knew it was actually perfect. I drove all the way back to my apartment, only 2 hours later. Along the way I had also picked us up a few things we would need along the way. I had bought some bottled water, a case of beer, some prepackaged food, as well as some junk food, and I even went to the butcher and picked up some blood for Spike and a carton of cigarettes. When I had walked back into my apartment, I found that Spike was no longer sleeping on the couch. **

" **Spike?" I called out hoping he'd answer, because he technically could leave with out me wishing it. I heard moaning from down the hall. I still had my coat on , and I walked past the kitchen, looked in the bathroom, and finally came to my bedroom. I slowly opened the door, and I saw him on my bed, naked, and moaning excessively. **

**I cleared my throat to let him know I was there. He fell off the bed and tried to cover himself up.**

" **What the hell are you doing?" I pray he wasn't doing what I think he was doing. What would come over him to make him want to do that? I was disgusted, but also I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I couldn't deny he was extremely good looking.**

" **Well… if you must know" I folded my arms across my chest and waited for what he could possibly say. " The couch was really un comfortable, so I went to go find your bed. Then I realized how stupid of me I have to remove my clothes to get comfortable, and well then I got really comfortable…" I heard enough. I just shook my head at him rolling my eyes.**

" **Whatever just get dressed, I got us transportation to L.A." I shut the door and walked into the living room. **

" **All I have are the clothes I came back in, unless you have some boyfriends clothes laying around any where?" **

" **No, no boyfriends clothes. I have a way to get you clothes, but you need to get dressed and we need to leave now." He came out full dressed and looked at me waiting for me to show him our plans.**

" **So, you got plane tickets or something?" I shook my head**

" **No, were not taking a plane, we can't I'm afraid of heights. I rented a vehicle" **

" **A vehicle? What kind of vehicle?" **

" **It may seem strange but its actually perfect for our travels." I walked toward the door. " Spike I wish you could leave with me." Spike followed behind me to see what I had rented. **

" **OH my god!" He stared at it open mouthed. Ok so it wasn't what he was expecting but it was surprisingly cheap.**

" **It's a sodding Recreational Vehicle?" I smiled and made my way up into it. Spike followed me.**

" **Its perfect! It is good for long journeys, it has plumbing, there's a couch, a table, a kitchen, and its Vampire friendly." I said pointing at everything. I threw a bag at him. " Here, because I am such a great person" I sat in the drivers seat, as Spike looked through the bag ,and smirked when he noticed it was full of blood and cigarettes.**

" **Hmm…" **

" **What?" I asked looking over at him sitting in the back on the couch, making sure the window blind was securely shut. I pulled out of the packing space and made our way out. **

**He just looked from me to the bag. " Don't get a big ego, I just don't want to deal with a cranky vampire from lack of nicotine, and he needs blood so bad he bites me." I laughed.**

" **I wouldn't bite you love… Hard" He looked around. " DO you even know where your going?" He looked around and saw us pilling into a gated community. **

" **I told you I had a way of taking care of a few things before we go."**

" **Doing what? Where are we?" I ignored him, and threw a thick blanket at him. **

" **I need you to put this around you, until we get in." He grabbed the blanket, and I knew he wanted more of an answer but he isn't going to like the answer.**

" **Which is where exactly?" **

" **Spike I wish you wouldn't question me" He flipped me the bird and we rushed out of the vehicle to the front door of an all white house. I rang the door bell and waited. A second later the door opened and Mike stood there.**

" **Hey Mike" **

" **Alexis" He smiled and stood aside to let me in, but I looked back. **

" **Mike, your going to have to invite him in" He gave me a look that he really didn't want to, but non the less turned toward Spike.**

" **Right because you're a vampire. Come on in" Spike ran in and removed his blanket.**

" **Do you have the things I asked you for?" I asked him he nodded. He handed me a map, and a huge bag of clothes.**

" **Hey, what's going on here?" Spike looked back and forth to Mike and I. **

" **Getting you clothes, and a few things we need for the trip." I said to spike still staring at Mike, who couldn't take his eyes off of me. **

" **So you finally landed a big gig in L.A.?" He asked.**

" **Sort of, and what makes you think I have the talent to make it in L.A.? " I giggled. He pushed a strand a hair that had fallen out of my pony tail behind m ear. Spike groaned rolling his eyes.**

" **I would believe it in a heart beat. I love hearing you sing. When you are on stage , its like you hypnotize the audience, they can take there eyes off you. Not to mention your not bad to look at either." I blushed. I could listen to this kind of flattery every day. **

" **Right then, shouldn't we be going then Alexis?" Spike motioned for us to leave toward the door. He was right after all. We did have to get there as soon as possible. I sighed.**

" **He is right, we do have to go. I'll call when I get there." He nodded smiling. He made his way back into his house and I stood there watching him.**

" **Could you be any ruder?" I asked Spike and he just rolled his eyes. **

" **uh, yea actually I could, could you be any flightier?" **

" **That's not even a word!" I argued with him making our way toward the door again, when we heard a loud yell ,and then an immediate crash. We heard it again. It was Mike.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story**

**Chapter 6:**

**We heard an ear piercing scream again.**

" **Mike?" I yelled and Spike and I both ran through his house to where the screaming was coming from. We ended up in his kitchen, that was over looking a spacious back yard. We looked around and I saw him laying there on the floor. He looked to be un conscious. I bent down next to him.**

" **Mike? Mike?" **

" **Alexis!" I looked up to see demons with dark pink skin, three horns, and super sized muscles. **

" **Oh Shit!" I stood up quickly and started fighting them. They seemed to have great strength. " Spike I wish you would help fight them off" **

" **It's about time I thought you'd never ask" **

" **Just shut up and help me" I groaned kicking and punching these demons. **

" **Where did they come from?" He asked me.**

" **Why are you asking me?" I said in-between punches. " That's it!" I yelled as I threw the demons through the window, and knocked them out for the time being. **

" **That's only temporary love, there going to wake up and be pissed off" **

" **Well it works for now! Help me grab Mike, we got to get out of here" I picked up one side of him and waited for Spike.**

" **Why does he have to come along?"**

" **Spike he was just attacked by … well I don't know what they were, we cant leave him here, he'll be safer with us" Spike stood there staring at him, with his arms folded. "SPIKE!" HE came around and put Mike's other arm around his shoulder and made our way back onto the RV. We laid him down on the bed in the back of the vehicle, and shut the wooden door. **

" **He was knocked out pretty bad" I said looking at the closed door. **

" **So now what's the plan?" I shrugged.**

" **I don't know? We cant leave him here to get attacked again." I sat down on the couch with my head in my hands. Spike came over and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up and smiled at him. " We should get going before our big bad beastie friends wake up, and come back." I sat in the front seat, and drove on. Spike sat in the back drinking a cup of warmed blood. We drove on for hours, and it was starting to get dark. We had stopped for a pit stop for gas. **

**I heard groans coming from the bedroom, and knew Mike was coming to. I walked back to the door and opened it. **

" **Mike, are you alright?" I asked watching him trying to sit up.**

" **What happened?" He looked at me trying get his bearings. "Where am I?" I sat down on the bed next to him. **

" **I don't even know where to begin." **

" **How about the part where there were these strange …" He looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. " Actually I have no idea what they were, attacking me." I sighed.**

" **Ah, so you remember that part do you?" he nodded. **

" **I may have hit my head, but I don't think I was hallucinating" **

**By this time Spike came back on the RV, and walked back to us, and stood in the door way.**

" **That's actually complicated, but just know that you were attacked ,and we had to bring you with us to protect you." He looked a little un easy about what I had just said and looked away from me. **

" **Alexis" He sighed and looked me in the eyes. " Who are you.. Really?" What do I do? Do I lie, or can he handle the truth? I felt stuck. I looked up at Spike and he couldn't give me the answer. I had to be straight with Mike, especially since he was going to be coming with us ,and inevitable we were going to be caught in the thick of danger along the way. I nodded.**

" **Your right, you deserve to know the truth. I'm Alexis Gray. You only know a part of who I am, the part of me that is trying to fight to be normal. The other part of me is completely different. I am a potential Vampire slayer, with full slayer strength and powers."**

" **What's a Slayer?" He asked.**

" **The slayer is chosen to be the one girl to protect the world against evil. Vampires, demons… you name it. However long and complicated story short. I am in a long line of slayers waiting to be chosen to become the next slayer. Also those things in your house were demons. I don know what kind of demons yet, but I promise you I will keep you safe." He looked like he had just been told the world isn't really round ,but flat after all. His whole way of thinking had been turned up side down. He needed time to take it all in.**

" **So, if you slay vampires why are you dating one?" **

" **Huh, I'm not dating a vampire? Where would you get that idea?" I looked u pat Spike. " Oh, no you got it all wrong" I shook my head and laughed. " I'm not dating Spike" I laughed harder. " I would never date a vampire. He is different he had a soul, and he is just a friend." Spike walked to the front of the vehicle. **

" **So… your single?" He asked looking hopeful. So I was right all this time he really did like me. I smiled and nodded. **

" **Yes." **

" **Are you really going to L.A. for a gig, or is there some thing else?" I desisted to tell him everything. I figured it would be easier that way. So I started from the beginning from when I figured out who I was meant to be, helping Buffy and the other potentials defeat the first evil, how I still had power, finding Spikes amulet, and things going a little crazy from there. I told him that we were on our way to L.A. to get answers. I told him everything while Spike drove.**

" **Wow!" He leaned back against the back of the bed.**

" **Yea, it's a lot to take in." **

" **I mean all of this time I just thought you were mysterious, because you were a girl" I laughed. **

" **Well that too" I knew that Mike liked me now, and I did like him too, but I couldn't get too close to him. I couldn't risk him getting hurt, or caught up in my fights. He may know everything now, but I don't think he really could handle it more than that. **

**I Stood up and left Mike to rest while I went up to see if Spike needed any help.**

" **So lover boy all cozy then?" **

" **What's that supposed to mean?" he smirked.**

" **You were back there for a while, and were way too quick to tell him you were single. I just figured you needed to take care of business." I looked a him open mouthed, I was in shock. **

" **Why do you care?" **

" **I don't care, hey got to do what you got to do love!" He laughed. **

" **Jealous are we?" He scoffed and turned to give me a look of disbelief. **

" **Ha, No!" **

" **Uh huh… but no I was back there explaining everything that was going on to him. I told him everything from who I am, to our reason for our journey. Threes no reason to lie to him, especially since he is going to be in the thick of it ,and demons were attacking him in his own home."**

" **I see. I hate to break it to you, but I would say those demons were probably after you, not him. They can sense your power" I shrugged.**

" **All the more reason to tell him everything." He looked over at me again, and I put my feet up on the dash board, and leaned my head against the window.**

" **So lover boy wont get in the way then?" **

" **No" I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.**


	7. Chapter 7

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story**

**Chapter 7:**

**I woke up and It was raining, and the sun was rising, also Mike was driving now. I was so startled that he was more aware ,and out of the bedroom that I almost fell out of my seat.**

" **Morning Sunshine" I adjusted my self and sat up looking around. We had only made it into Pennsylvania. I thought we would be moving faster than this. I forced a smile.**

" **Morning" I said groggy. I looked behind me. **

" **I switched Spike for a while, hope you don't mind, besides he said that he was going to wake you soon any way because of the whole sun coming up thing. I didn't want him to wake you so I said I'd drive, as long as he gave me the map." I looked at his side and there sat the map. I nodded. I really didn't care who drove, but I hated that I slept that much. **

" **No offence, but I need coffee" I got up and walked back to the small kitchen area, and rummaged through the cabinets to find something to make coffee. " Oh My God Mike you have to stop some where now!" He looked back at me with worry.**

" **What's wrong?"**

**Spike looked up at me while he sat up on the couch that he was once a sleep a few moments ago. **

" **We don't have coffee!" I said seriously. I could not function with out it, and it would be almost like having Spike go nicotine crazy. Spike just laid back down. While Mike had a laughing fit. This was no laughing matter. Soon Mike pulled into a small country diner. It was raining so hard that the sun was hidden behind the clouds ,and lucky for Spike he didn't need to worry about hiding.**

**It was a small diner on the corner of Amish country. The diner was filled with older couples, but I didn't mind I just needed coffee, and to be honest being stuck in that vehicle was going to make me mad. The dinner was a soft pink and there was a sign by the door that said ' please wait to be seated'.**

**Soon a perky , plump last with blonde hair pulled back In a bun came over to us.**

" **Good morning! My name is Joan" she smiled so big I thought her lips were going to fall off. " How many?"**

" **Three" I said looking around us and we were the only ones at the door, so who else could she be looking for? She led us to a small booth in the back corner of the restaurant. I sat next to Mike and Spike sat opposite of us. Joan had left us all with menu's, until the waitress came over. She seemed to be just a perky.**

" **Hello there, my name is Beth, what can I get you ?" **

" **Coffee, and keep it coming" I laughed. " And I'll have the strawberry pancakes." She smiled as she wrote and then looked to Mike.**

" **I'll have coffee and the big country breakfast." She nodded.**

" **Bacon or sausage?"**

" **Bacon"**

" **Toast or biscuits?" **

" **biscuits"**

" **And hash browns or home fries?"**

" **Hash browns" She looked to Spike.**

" **Just bring me a coffee, and the muffin of the day" She looked up and winked at him.**

" **Good choice, today it is banana nut !" When she finally left I sighed and leaned back against the booth.**

" **Was it just me, or is all the staff here annoying?" Mike looked over at Spike and looked as if he wanted to question him.**

" **You would only thing that because your evil!" Spike got flustered and began tapping his fingers on the table. **

" **I don't have to be evil to find something or some one is annoying. Besides I am not evil any more" He looked over at me. I kept watching to see if I could see the waitress bring the coffee over. " Alexis tell him"**

" **Huh? Oh yea… Spikes not evil" I said still trying to see where the waitress was.**

" **How long does it take to bring over a pot of coffee?" Mike shrugged.**

" **Maybe they are making a fresh pot." Then looked back to Spike " So your saying there is nothing threatening about you?" He asked Spike. He just smirked back at Mike.**

" **Now, I never said that either. I have a soul!" **

" **From what I hear your not the only Vampire with a soul!" Spike looked to me now a little annoyed.**

" **How much did you really tell him last night?" I shrugged. **

" **I told him everything! I told you I am not having any secrets." Mike laughed suddenly thinking about what he was going to say next.**

" **So, does she have to wish you to do everything, like your asking your mom for permission?" I put my head in my hands and slammed it down on the table.**

" **Alexis!" He looked from me to him. " Temporarily, and we found its not for everything, just for tasks and commands, not what I really want to do." **

" **So you really are harmless?" **

" **How do you figure?" Spike narrowed his eyes at Mike.**

" **Well you really couldn't hurt me or any one else unless she wished it" He laughed. **

" **Can I bite him?" he asked glaring at me. I looked up and Beth had finally come with our coffee, and food. **

" **Oh Thank God!" I didn't think I could take any more of there manly contest with out Coffee. We sat and ate, until Spike needed to go smoke. It left Mike and I alone at the table.**

" **On a scale of one to ten how weird is this situation your in?" I shrugged. **

" **I don't know? I have faced much worse, but its pretty odd to have complete control over some one else, with out wanting it." **

" **Is he really dangerous?" **

" **Depends on what side your fighting on. He used to be a very terrifying vampire, and the things that he had done would make your worst fears seem like rainbows and sunshine, but I believe he really is different now. "**

" **Because of his soul?"**

" **His soul has a big part of it , but no" He fiddled with his fork for a fork, looking like he was contemplating saying what he wanted to. **

" **I dotn mean to pry, but is there some thing going on between you two?" I almost spilled coffee out my nose, and burst out laughing.**

" **With me and Spike?" I couldn't stop laughing. " why do you ask?" He shrugged. I got to pay the bill while he ran to the restroom. Then I made my way out with Spike.**

" **Where's lover boy?" I tilted my head at him.**

" **Will you stop calling him that? He went to go wash up in the bathroom." He nodded. **

" **Is coffee crazed Alexis gone?" I laughed.**

" **Yea, sorry about that. And just to make sure it doesn't happen again I bought a bag of coffee grounds from the nice lady at the counter, for the trip" He smirked and ashed the cigarette he was smoking.**

" **Hey Spike?" **

" **Yea?"**

" **I'm sorry about telling Mike about your secret, I just didn't want him to be off guard you know?" He finished his cigarette, and flicked it away.**

" **No worries love, I'm used to getting the short end of the stick." I nodded and put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. However when I did I got a pang in my head like I did before, and I started to fade out into another one of Spikes memories.**

_Spike: I'm a vampire. I know something about evil. You're not evil. Dawn: Maybe, maybe not. Maybe I'm not evil but I don't think I can be good. Spike: Well, I'm not good and I'm okay. _

**When I flashed back to reality still holding Spike's shoulder. I could feel exactly what Spike felt and he really thought he was evil, even if he had good intentions. I also felt how much he cared for Dawn and Buffy. I looked up at Spike with sadness in his eyes. **

**Mike came out just then, and I took my hand off of Spike and we boarded to RV again. Mike offered to Drive so that I could look on my lap top for some Gigs in the area, and it wagering brighter out so Spike couldn't drive. I sat at the table trying to find any thing. Spike came and sat across from me.**

" **Do you know why it happens, I mean even the slightest clue?" I looked up from my computer and sighed. **

" **I wish I knew. I wish I knew why, and what it meant" I looked into his eyes and couldn't look away. " I don't think you're a bad man" He grinned at me.**

" **Oh yea? And why is that?" I shook my head ,snapping my self out of my thoughts that seemed to be clouding my mind about him.**

" **Oh, because of that memory… I felt what you felt and" I looked up from him and noticed we were in Ohio. " Hey Mike why did you not tell me we were in Ohio?" Spike stared at me ,and Mike shrugged, still driving.**

" **Didn't think It mattered do you want me to alert you every time I drive into a new city?" I rolled my eyes. **

" **No, that's not necessary, but I found a couple gigs I can try to book in Ohio is all" I refused to look back up at Spike even though I knew he was watching me. I walked to the bedroom for some privacy, with my guitar. I needed to sing and hopefully distract myself. I started to play around with a few chords, trying to find the right one. Little did I know that Spike had made his way back with me. I looked up at him when he came in. He shut the door behind him.**

" **If your going to be in here, don't distract me" I warned him. He sat down next to me.**

" **And what falls under the categories of distracting you?" He smirked at me. I looked over at him, and sighed.**

" **Don't ask me stupid questions, and don't get in my way of finding the right words for the chord I'm working with" I closed my eyes and thought about where to get inspiration, and played out a bluesy melody. I looked back at him again who was now staring at me with a concerned expression. I set my guitar down.**

" **What?" I asked annoyed. **

" **Are you really coming back here to play, or avoid me?" **

" **Well if I was avoiding you then you wouldn't be back here with me would you? " I laughed. Why was my heart pounding against my chest? I let my eyes fall from his and wonder all over his body. I started to blush once I noticed what I was doing. I knew what I was feeling, and I couldn't go there. I kept thinking I wish things weren't so complicated ,and for some reason I could just give into temptation and he would kiss me. He put his hand under my chin and lifted it to face me, and leaned in close to kiss me. I was so shocked that he had done that. I soon found my self returning the kiss, but just as quick, I pulled away. I covered my mouth and looked away. Oh my God what just happened.**

" **Alexis?" Turned to face him. I shook my head. **

" **I didn't just do that?" **

" **Uh yea you did, you kissed back!" he tilted his head. " Does this mean that I its fading away? The wishing thing? I looked u pat him wit confusion.**

" **Wait a minute… " I realized that I had wished inside my head that I wanted to kiss Spike, but if he wanted to then did that mean he had free will now , or was I able to control him in my mind now? I needed to test my new theory ,and what better way to do that than to wish him to do some thing else in my head. Quick think of some thing I thought. I wish he would kiss me again. Just like that he straddled over me and started leaning down to kiss me again. Oh shoot no. I wish he would freeze. I thought and he stopped just inches in front of me. I felt my heart race, and I could feel how red my cheeks were. I leaned back ,and covered my mouth.**

" **Alexis.. Why cant I move?" I pushed him off of me and stood by the bed side. **

" **Oh shit!" I looked at him. " It's not broken… the power that I have over you with the wishing. Its just now… for some reason… All I need to do is think it!" At first he didn't get it, but he looked u pat me with realization, and started smiling, but I kept shaking my head. **

" **You wanted it as much as I did?" I just stood there staring at him trying to catch my breath, and walked out of the bedroom, leaving Spike to his thoughts. Just because I wanted it didn't mean that it was right.**

**I walked up to the front and offered to give Mike a break if he would let me drive for a bit, until we got to this club I found that has a couple slots open for a few bucks. It was only about 25 miles out. He agreed and we switched. He went back to the couch and took a nap. **

**I was confused my head was spinning. I could now control what Spike does with just my mind. That was very dangerous because lately my mind has been a very dangerous place. I needed to find away to break this bond soon, or else I was going to do more than just kiss Spike. The driving was helping to keep me distracted for the most part. About an hour later we were there. I needed to get cleaned up and ready so I pulled into an abandoned parking lot a mile away. **

" **Where are we?" Mike asked. He had started a game of poker with Spike about 25 minutes ago. I was relived they weren't arguing about who was more masculine for once. **

" **A club that is going to pay for me to sing. Its just a mile down the road ,but I wanted to clean up first." The boys both nodded. They didn't seem to care too much. I was glad that Spike hadn't tried to say any thing to me. the last thing I needed was an inquisition, or was it because I might have wished it? The bathroom was small but it was just big enough for one. It had a toilet, a sink and a shower all squeezed into one small area. I grabbed a towel out of the suitcase I had brought with me, and all of my cleaning products. I turned on the shower and stood under the hot water. It was very cleansing. I began to lather my vanilla scented shampoo through my hair, and I let my mind wander back to Spike. No! I stopped myself I really need to be careful what I am thinking. This was going to be harder than I thought. I closed my eyes and tried to block him from my mind, when I heard the bathroom door open. I gasped. **

" **Who's there?" I was almost afraid of the answer. **

" **I THINK you already know the answer to that!" I sighed inwardly hearing his English accent. **

" **Spike get out of here!" I said. **

" **Now" He laughed. " We both no I don't want to do that ,and I already know you really don't wish that, on a count a I cant leave, and I have a strong urge to take off my clothes and come in there with you." I felt like I couldn't breath. I couldn't form words. This was so surreal to actually be happening. I watched as the curtain pulled back and slowly entered. I took all of him in. His skin was so pale from being dead, but it glistened, he was so toned with his washboard abs, and fitting figure, and huge… oh my god I looked up at him, and he was looking me up and down. He put both of his arms on either side of me pressing me against the wall. Our bodies were pressed up against each other, and I was trying to control my breathing.**

" **Um… we can't Mike…" He smirked.**

" **Mike is out for a walk, said he'd meet us at the club." This was all too coincidental. **

" **It's not right" I closed my eyes. **

" **Because I am a vampire?" I shook my head.**

" **Because I am controlling your will, and it's not real… not really." I tried to fight back the tears that were forming. " I wish you would move out of my way" Spike moved out of the way ,and I grabbed my towel quickly wrapping it around me, and shutting my self in the bedroom to get dressed. Spike still in the shower, leaning up against the water, under the water. **


	8. Chapter 8

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story**

**Chapter 8:**

**I was able to calm down, and about to take the stage with my guitar wearing a white one shoulder lace dress that came to my knees, and a pair of white flats with a lace bow. I had my hair parted to the one side and straightened. I closed my eyes and stared at the microphone. This was a different place than I was usually used to performing in, but I could do this.**

" In the company of strangers I am less than fineI am turning into wallpaper before your eyesSomehow I always end up on the wrong side of this fightOne day I will get it rightAnd I am not so hollowI have nothing left for you to borrowMaybe it's not too late For me to fly Maybe you underestimated meAnd now it's timeCause I am tired of this fireAnd I don't need your reasons whyNo more choking on regrets to keep you satisfiedI am coming up for air out of this heavy nightOh, the scenery is different when you're not so smallI think I can take this fallI am not so hollowI have nothing left to borrowAnd I am not so hollowI have nothing left for you to borrowMaybe it's not too late For me to fly Maybe you underestimated meAnd now it's timeCause I am tired of this fireAnd I don't need your reasons whyLight up the sky for me, oh I've been down too longAnd when you turn your eyes to see me, I'll be goneAnd I am not so hollowI have nothing left for you to borrowMaybe it's not too late For me to fly Maybe you underestimated meAnd now it's timeCause I am tired of this fireAnd I don't need your reasons why"

**When I stopped playing I was able to take a deep breath when I heard the crowed roaring. I went got off stage and ran straight for the bathroom to calm down.**

**Meanwhile Mike and Spike sat at the bar watching me. The whole time I sang Neither on could look at anything else. **

" **I was thinking" Mike looked over at Spike. " Compared to a Slayer, and a Vampire I am pretty defenseless." Spike raised an eyebrow. He wanted to agree, but also wanted to see where he was going with this. " What I mean is I want you guys to train me!" **

" **Do you even know what your asking?"**

" **Yes, I am asking to not be defenseless, and feel emasculated by a very attractive woman." He laughed. And Spike just stared hard at him.**

" **That aint up to me mate… you have to ask Alexis what she thinks, I mean she's the reason your hear any way" He shrugged. **

" **I guess you have to ask her permission any way!" Sometimes Mike really got under Spikes skin, and instead of punching him out, he went out side for a smoke, and to clear his head. **

**I came back out and sat next to Mike.**

" **Where's Spike? My singing bored him that much he couldn't bear to stay here?" I didn't even want to order a drink I just wanted to get back in the RV and find out what ever I can about that amulet Spike came out of. Our connection had to be tied to that some how. " Ya know what I just want to go back on the RV, when you two are ready you can just meet me there." Mike was about to stop me, but I was already gone.**

**I walked right out of the bar, not even noticing Spike leaning up against the wall smoking. He perked up as soon as I came out.**

" **Alexis!" I stopped dead in my tracks once I recognized that voice, the voice that was haunting me. I took a deep breath and started walking again. " Come on Lexie wait !" I stopped again. There was only one other person who ever called me that and that was my father ,and he died may years ago. I turned around with tears filled in my eyes.**

" **What did you just call me?" **

" **Lexie!" He said again. I ran up to him slapped him across the face. He looked at me with confusion, and I went to slap him again, but this time he grabbed my hand before I could. He held tight to my hand.**

" **Spike… please tell me why?" **

" **Why what?" He questioned not taking his eyes off of me.**

**I let the tears fall down my cheeks.**

" **Never mind" I just stared at him. I tried to walk away but he still hand my hand.**

" **You know, I know your afraid of this spell of what ever it is ,because your afraid of what you might wish me to do ,and you think I'm loosing my free will. You think that some how with out my free will I'm just some demon." I took deep breath. " Well you want to know what I wish? I wish you would just get over your self" I snatched my arm back from him and started to walk away again, this time with every intention of not turning back around. " I wish you would just come back and let me kiss you like I so desperately want to ,and I know you do as well" I turned around and ran back over to him, and wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. When his lips touched mine again, I felt all of my senses enhance, and when he kissed me in return with so much passion I felt like my whole body would just explode right there, but then I pulled away. I backed away slowly.**

" **I didn't wish that! I had every intention of going back to the RV and ignoring you the rest of the night" Spike stared at the ground and then back up at me.**

" **I did?…I wished that!" My eyes got wider and I felt my stomach do flips.**

" **What does that mean?" I already knew, and I was afraid to hear it.**

" **Well love it looks like I can wish too" now would be a great time to research that amulet. **

" **But …I didn't come out of the amulet? And I don't understand." I looked at the ground refusing to look at him, because now he had control as well. I stood in front of him, and he rand his hands down my sides, to my thighs, and slowly lifted up my dress an inch. " Don't" I moaned.**

" **Is that what you wish?" I pushed him against the wall, pinning his arms.**

" **I wish you would just go back to the RV." I smirked.**

" **And I wish you would come with me"**

**We both made our way hand in hand to the RV. Mike was still in the club, so we had the place to ourselves. He led me back to the bedroom, and closed the door behind us. I lifted this black tee shirt over his head, and tried to undo his belt , but he started kissing my neck, And I lost all control over what I was doing. He slid his hands down at my sides and lifted my dress up over my head, an pushed me down on the bed. I let out a yelp, as he jumped up on the bed straddling me. I reached down and pulled off his pants with one swoop. This time I felt my hear t race so fast I thought It would explode right through me. I knew this wasn't right, but it felt that way at least. **

**About an hour later Mike came back on the RV, and Spike and I were so thrown I threw him on the floor.**

" **Alexis?" He shouted " Are you sleeping because I am pretty drunk and I need the bed." oh shit I panicked.**

" **Mike wait… don't come back here!"**

" **Why, not?" He chuckled.**

" **Um … I sleep in the nude" Spike looked at me from the floor with a silly grin.**

" **Oh… really? I don't mind at all. If you want I could come in thee and show you what a real man is" I rolled my eyes. Why is it that every guy thinks that they are the epitome of a real man? I don't know about real man but the events that just happened in here still have my body aching. I couldn't take this. I Wrapped a blanket around myself and swung the door open. I walked up to Mike and Slapped him across the face.**

" **I'm sorry I had to do that, but your drunk and don't know what your saying." I grabbed some fresh clothes out of my suitcase that I had brought, and went into the bathroom to get dressed.**

**We had stayed parked there for the remainder of the night so that everyone could get a cool head about everything that happened. I couldn't sleep so I spend that time on my computer researching that amulet. I searched all night and I couldn't find it any where. I was getting so frustrated. I laid my head against the table, until I remembered something Spike had said. He said that Angel had given it originally to Buffy. So if any one was going to know about it, Angel was. I looked up Angel Investigations on my lap top and there it was the phone number so I took a deep breath and called it.**

**I could feel my heart pound with nerves every time I heard a ring.**

" **Hello, Angel Investigations! How can I help you?" It was the voice of a peppy young female. It had to be Cordelia Chase.**

" **Is this Cordelia?" I asked **

" **Yes it is, do I know you?" **

" **I think you know of me. I am Alexis the potential slayer. Spike had called a few days ago…"**

" **Alexis… that's right! I was shocked to hear from Spike because Angel said Buffy told him he had died during that battle, but he said that you found the amulet he was trapped in and now you are sort of connected?" I was relived she sort of knew the situation.**

" **Yes, but I was calling because I was hoping to speak with Angel"**

" **Why?" she cleared her throat. " I mean he is out on a mission." I sighed.**

" **Cordelia, I need your help. We are on our was there now, and should be there by the end of the week. This amulet I need to know everything about it. It is extremely important." I was starting to panic.**

" **Ok.. Calm down. I can try to do some research and find out all I can about it. I mean how bad can it be?" **

" **So bad that at first I just controlled Spikes free will with wishing, I can relive his memories when I touch him… and now I have no free will either. He can now wish as well. It is only connected to us. I need to know how to break the curse of what ever it is" Cordelia was silent for a moment. I heard her breathing , but it was like she was afraid to say anything at all.**

" **Alexis I will have Angel call you soon" **

" **Thank you!" **

**We hung up and I laid my head down on the table until everyone else had gotten up. This made me feel a little relief but not so much because Cordelia seemed just as panicked as I was about this. **

" **Alexis" I looked up to see Mike standing over me. I just stared at him waiting for him to say what he needed to say. " Spike and I were talking last night. I want you to train me to fight along side of you, you know since I am in this thing with you. I am here by your side… you know to help, so I want to be useful." I thought about it and he was right. It would be a big help if he culd help fight off what ever came our way with us. I could always use more help. He was with us now. I nodded.**

" **Ok" I put my head back on the table, still looking up at him. " If you drive I'll show you a few things as soon as it gets dark." he smiled and then turned to drive. I needed to be positive, and keep pushing through. The only way I knew to clear my head was to sing. So I reached for my guitar, and stated to sing a song I was working on perfecting. While I tuned, Spike came out and got out some of his blood and sat down next to me.**

" **That stuff smells!" I made a face at him.**

" **It's blood.. You bought it for me. What's your problem?" I shrugged.**

" **No problem" I stood still for a moment deciding if I should tell him. " I called Angel Investigations, and spoke with Cordelia." He looked to me with curiosity. " She seems just as scared as I am abut this power the amulet holds against you… and I guess now me. She said she was going to have Angel call me" **

" **So that really is what you care about?" **

" **What?" **

" **Unloading me on Angel, and getting rid of this sodding thing that happened as soon as I came back?" Now it was my turn to get annoyed. How could he say that.**

" **Well yea I do kinds of want my free will back, and I hate what it is doing to you. You have none at all… not really" **

" **OH so your just thinking about me?" **

" **Why are you getting so angry? I thought you would want your free will back?" **

" **No, its more than that and you know it Lexie!" I wasn't going to sit here and let Spike tell me what I felt.**

" **Mike wants to learn everything we can teach him, and your going to help me." I stood up and sat In the passengers seat next to Mike, to get away from Spike. Spike just looked at me in awe as I walked away.**

**As soon as it got dark, Mike pulled off into an abandoned park. This was perfect I thought. Spacious, and leaves me plenty of opportunity to really show him a lot. WE got out of the RV.**

" **You want to learn? Fine I will teach you. We will start with the basics. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my trusty stake. " This is a stake. It kills Vampires, just aim for the heart and they are dusted." I started to walk further into the park, and Mike followed. **

" **So… that's how you kill Spike!" He laughed, but I didn't find any of it funny.**

" **There will be no staking of my vampire." I realized what I had just said and quickly corrected my self. " I mean this .. This vampire!" I looked around me and Spike was staring at me with raised eyebrows. He had apparently heard what I had said, but Mike didn't catch it thank God!**

" **Relax.. Joking!" He chuckled. **

" **Lesson number one you may be thinking in any situation that this isn't really happening ,and it couldn't be real. It is Always real, and it is always coming after you." I began pacing around the park. " Another thing you need to remember is instinct. You have it, I have it , they have it. You have to always do what your instincts tell you to do, they wont steer you wrong. Know in what situation, who has the power." He kept nodding. " So right now there is a vampire on your tail. Who's got the power?"**

" **I do ,because I have the stake" He said looking at the stake that I still had in my hand.**

" **Wrong the vampire does, your running for your life." He rubbed his forehead, and sighed. " Now Mike I want you to run"**

" **What?"**

" **Run!" He started running and soon Spike was behind him chasing him. Until Spike knocked him to the ground, and leaned over him. He turned into his Vampire form, and Mike shielded his face. **

**I walked over to them. Spike got off Mike.**

" **You cant be afraid of their true form, or your will die." I held out my hand and helped him up. We did this role playing for about a half an hour. **

" **Instincts Mike !… what are they… know them … feel them and then do." Mike was starting to catch on.**

" **Ok I'll show you how it's done!" Spike looked at me and I nodded. Spike and I stated to fight. I showed him how to doge, and get a Vampire cornered. We went back and forth for a good while. HE was really strong, but I was stronger, is what I had to tell myself. I had him pinned to the ground. " This is the point where you have your opponent beat, and your instincts should tell you to stake him." I felt my heat racing laying on top of him like that. He just stared up at me with longing eyes. I lost my train of thought ,and forgot where I was for a moment. I started lean down, I as about to kiss him, but quickly stood up, and dusted my self off. Spike stayed on the ground.**

" **When do I get to dust a real vamp?" I smirked and put my arm around his shoulder as we walked back to the RV. **

" **When we come across one… you will know."**

" **I really can't dust Spike? " he asked again calmly.**

" **You cant dust Spike" I said just as calmly. **


	9. Chapter 9

**You Have Potential **

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story**

**Authors Note****: I forgot to note in my last chapter that the song in there was By Saving Jane called Reasons Why, and I do not own any of the characters from Buffy, Angel, or any of the songs that Alexis sings. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9:**

**It was my turn to drive, mostly because It gave me the chance to stay away from Spike and keep my thoughts to myself. It has been two days since we fist started teaching Mike some basics to help us. Mike and Spike seemed to be getting along, when they weren't trying to mark their manly territory. Then there were still were some moments where they wanted to kill each other. We were coming close to L.A. and I still hadn't heard back from Angel. I sighed trying to keep my self awake and went to reach for the coffee cup I had sitting in a cup holder next to me, but it was gone.**

" **Want to switch for a bit love?" I looked over for a second to see Spike sitting next to me holding my coffee cup. I reached out and he handed it to me.**

" **No, I'm thanks" I said in between yawning. **

" **You sure about that?"**

" **I just need to stay awake in case Angel Calls with information about the amulet." **

" **Can I ask you something?" I didn't say anything. " But you have to promise to be honest" I took a deep breath and nodded.**

" **I promise"**

" **I know you feel something for me, since I first came out of that amulet in your living room. You remembered me, but I didn't remember you."**

" **None of those are questions" I laughed.**

" **Ok smart ass I wasn't finished" He looked over at me as I drove on waiting for him to get to his point. " what I was trying to say was… I know I am a vampire, and in a lot of peoples eyes a monster." I gasped when he said that I never thought he was a monster. " You treat me like a man, just like Buffy once did, and in a lot of respects you remind me of her. I just need to know what you feel about me." I honestly didn't know what I felt, but I knew I shouldn't because I knew he was in love with Buffy. I couldn't do that to either of them. " You wanted me as much as I wanted you ,and you told Mike I was your vampire."**

" **I meant to say that vampire…as in you.. Your not mine" I said coldly with out looking at him, but I felt his presence. " I don't know what I feel Spike. I get what your trying to say… but its just the power the amulet has over us… you don't feel anything real for me." I could feel a rush of sadness come over me.**

" **How can you even say that. You believe in me enough to know that I am a good man and not a monster. You never once treated me like that. You trust me and I know you do. Its not because of the amulet, because you already felt that. I looked over at him and pulled off to the side of the road. **

" **Spike I'm not stupid, I know what you feel for Buffy. I am not her, even though I may still have her strength and power. You Love her Spike. Even if I did feel anything at all for you, I couldn't get in the way. It's not who I am. So there is your answer." Spike said nothing, he just sat there and stared out of the window, and I pulled back off the side of the road and drove on again in silence.**

**We were about an hour away from California, and I pulled into a bar.**

" **Ok, guys were almost there and I think we could all use a moral booster." **

" **A Bar?" Spike asked but I turned away.**

" **Yes" I forced a smile and left the RV making my way into the crowded bar. I didn't want to tell them that I spoken with a contact that might be able to help me, and I was to meet him in here. It looked like a biker bar, but I didn't care. Mike ran up to me and grabbed my shoulder.**

" **Why are we here? Alexis I am worried abut you!" I pulled out of his grasp.**

" **There's nothing to worry about, I have to meet some one here, so just have a drink"**

" **About what?"**

" **Does it matter?" He looked at me with hurt and confusion.**

" **What has gotten into you?" I couldn't believe how crazy I was being. Why couldn't I just let Mike in. **

" **Look Mike I am sorry , but I need this connection gone before I go insane." he nodded but walked away angry. I didn't have time to pick up everyone's ego. I walked to the back of the bar and there was a small both. I saw him there, drinking a Zima. I laughed to myself, and sat down across from him.**

" **Ah Alexis, I had a feeling you would show eventually."**

" **Yea, because I called you!" I looked u pat him. " I need your help Andrew" Yes the same Andrew that was once evil, and banded together to make Buffy's life miserable. Since he had switched sides he has helped Buffy and her friends with what ever they needed. I found his number online and took advantage of his resources. **

" **Talk to me" I sat there and told him everything.**

**Meanwhile Spike was coming from outside to look for me. He had a feeling that I had a connection in here with a demon or so me other evil soul. He look around anxiously until he saw me in the back corner. He walked over to where I was then his mouth dropped open.**

" **This is your contact?" He pointed at Andrew**

" **Hi Spike" He said smirking, and looking back and forth from me to Spike.**

" **He knows where to find Buffy. I thought you'd be happy!" I folded my arms across my chest.**

" **But he's a bloody idiot! I thought you were going to talk to Angel"**

" **I am! Angel is going to help me with my little problem of being connected to you, and I need Buffy to help me figure out why I still have her power, and why"**

" **Fine I'm such a problem to you then stake me here." I rolled my eyes. He tore open his button up black shirt he wore. **

" **No!" I stood up and started to walk out, but he blocked me. " Spike I'm not staking you!" **

" **Why not? It would end all of your problems and you'd have your free will back!" I tried to walk away again, but he blocked me again. **

" **Spike don' t make me fight you"**

" **Why not?" **

" **Because !" I shouted and made my way out. " Andrew lets go!" I shouted to him as he scurried aboard the RV. **

" **I wish you would stop and look at me!" I couldn't help but stop and look at him. **

" **What do you want me to say to you?" I unfolded my arms. " Andrew is going to help us find Buffy after we locate Angel, who can help us figure out the power of the Amulet. It's why were here." He was now inches from me.**

" **Wish you would say what you really feel for once" **

" **Because I'm falling in love with you and that is scaring me. I can barely let Mike in and he is my friend, let a lone you. Not to mention you are in love with the slayer and right before you turned to dust and got trapped inside that amulet she told you she loved you as well ,and that is all you wanted to do is go and find her. Don't lie to me and say you didn't because I felt it. My only mission is to get rid of you, and have the slayer fix me, and tell me what to do." I stood there in front of him breathing heavy. I didn't want to be so harsh, but it was the truth. I was in love with him, but having him around all of the time was making it harder for me, when I know all he wants to do is find Buffy. I started to sub consciously wish… **

**Spike pushed me up against the outside of the RV. I gasped.**

"**What are you doing?" He crashed his lips down on mine, I tried to push him away, but he grabbed both of my hands so I couldn't hit him, until I gave him an opening and returned his kiss. He loosened his grip on my hands and I wrapped then around his neck, and moaned into his kiss. Then he was the one to pull away leaving me breath less. He stared down at me and walked onto the RV. I just stood there trying to collect my bearings. Before I started to move again I got one of those all too familiar head aches.**

_**Spike:**__ Do you know what happens to vampires who don't get to feed?__**Giles:**__ I always wondered about that actually...__**Spike:**__ Living skeletons, mate. Like famine pictures from those dusty countries...only not half as funny._

_**Spike:**__ Do you know what has blood in it? Blood._

_Buffy: Look at my poor neck. All bare and tender and exposed. All that blood just pumping : Oh please!Spike: Giles! Make her stop. _

_Spike: What are you looking at?Buffy: The man I : Can I be blind too? _

_**Riley:**__ That's hostile seventeen.__**Spike:**__ No. I'm just a friend of Xander's... Bugger it. I'm your guy.__**Buffy:**__ This is Spike. He's um... it's a really long story. But he's not bad anymore!__**Spike:**__ Hey! What am I, a bleeding broken record? I'm bad! It's just... I can't bite anymore, thanks to you wankers._

_**Riley:**__ We've been looking all over the place for him - but you've known where's he's been all along. __**Buffy:**__ It's not like that. __**Riley:**__ Then what is it like? What's he doing here? __**Spike:**__ Leaving you swabs to your dramatics, thanks. I've got my stories on the telly for that._

_**Riley:**__ Do you actually think you've got a shot with her? __**Spike:**__ No, I don't. Fellow's gotta do what he can, though. Got to try. __**Riley:**__ You touch her, you know I'd kill you, for real. __**Spike:**__ I had this chip out, I'd a killed you long ago. Ain't love grand._

_**Spike:**__ Sometimes I envy you so much it chokes me. And then sometimes I think I've got the better deal. To be that close to her and not have her... To be all alone even when you're holding her, feeling her, feeling her beneath you, surrounding you, the scent of - no, you've got the better deal._

**My mind kept jumping from Spikes different memories feeling his hurt, love and pain. I was on the ground in pain when I finally came too trying to catch my breath.**

" **No more please…" I whispered holding onto my head. I looked up to see a hand held out to me. " Please help me" Spike bent down and lifted me off the ground, and carried me into the RV.**


	10. Chapter 10

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story**

**Chapter 10:**

**This time I had a crazy connection with Spikes memories, and this time it jumped around and I felt like I was drowning in it. It took a lot out of me. After Spike picked me up and brought me back on, I lay un conscious on the bed. Spike drove the rest of the way to Angel Investigations. We pulled up out side of an old building complex. **

" **Were here" Spike looked to Mike. He opened the door to the RV bedroom, Spike and Andrew walked in and Spike looked down at me. " I wish you would wake up" Soon my eyes flittered open and I looked around to find everyone staring at me.**

" **What happened? And what is everyone looking at?" I sat up. **

" **You passed out!" Andrew said. I looked over at Spike.**

" **You connected to my memories again, and it took so much out of you , you were out for a few hours."**

" **More like 10 hours" Andrew said under his breath.**

" **Did we make it here?" I got up and walked toward the front.**

" **Were here" Spike said.**

" **Good lets go, I'm anxious to meet the other vampire with a soul" Spike sighed and then ran after me, while everyone else just followed behind. **

**I walked into the building and came into an office looking place, and a young woman wearing a light blue dress, and light blue pearls, with long dark hair came over to us.**

" **Spike!" she stopped in stared in disbelief, then turned to me. " You must be Alexis, we didn't call you back ,because Angel instructed me not to until he spoke with you." I nodded. " wait right here and I will let him know you are here." I took a breath in, and Spike put his hand on my shoulder. **

" **It will be alright love, relax." he whispered to me. " He isn't Angelus any more." I looked at him and smiled. I really shouldn't be this nervous to meet him. Before Cordelia came back out a gentleman with glasses and short brown hair, in a gray business suit came from another room.**

" **You must be the potential slayer, Alexis" He was English. I took his hand and shook it. " I am Wesley Windham Price . I used to be Buffy's Watcher for a short period." Spike rolled his eyes. **

" **I know about you, I have done research when I found out who I was." He smirked and looked around the room feeling proud.**

" **Don't get a big head about it watcher boy, she knows her stuff" I blushed and suddenly felt like a geek.**

" **I'm sorry Alexis it must be a real tragedy being connected to William the Bloody" Spike and I both looked up at him. Before Spike or I could react Cordelia came back out to say Angel wants us to go back.**

" **That's not who he is any more" I looked him dead in the eye before I followed Cordelia to the back room where Angel was waiting for us. He actually looked terrified of me, and Spike just stared at me with wonder at me sticking up for him.**

**We walked into a dimly lit white room with a black carpet. There was a desk in one corner, and on the other a couch and chairs. Where we stood now was just a lot of space. Then I saw him. He came out of the shadows. He was a tall brooding man with short spiked brown hair, He wore a black beater, with a black button up shirt over it that was un buttoned, and black pants. **

" **Alexis it is a pleasure to finally meet you." I smiled and nodded. " I need to speak to Alexis and Spike alone" As soon as he said that I felt a pit in my stomach, and Cordelia escorted every one out of the room. I watched them leave then turned back to Angel.**

" **Angel do you know about the amulet that you gave Buffy all those years ago? I don't know how much you know of what is going on, but It is important what ever hold is on us is removed." Angel looked from both Spike and myself over and over again. It was very unnerving. **

" **I do know of your situation, and what the amulet does, but no I did not know any of it when I gave it to Buffy. I had every intention of wearing it myself, but she didn't want me in that fight. So after that I figured she would give it to you." He looked a Spike when he said that. " We all really did think that you had died, until Cordelia said that she had talked to you. I was able to track down everything that I could. This amulet is to be worn by a champion with a soul that is more than human. It sounded much like Spike and Myself. However I did not know that it used the champions soul energy to destroy the purest of all evil. That is why you were able to defeat The First evil. When the battle is over it conceals you in the amulet until.. And now here's the part that throws me." He put his hands over his chest looking directly at me. " The champion can only be released by said Champions true love." My eyes got wide, and I blushed. **

" **I think I have the answer to that. During that battle to defeat the First evil Buffy thought it was great idea to give all of us potentials with all of her power and strength as well. It was supposed to be borrowed power, but mine never really went away. I still have full slayer strength and power, and Buffy is still very much alive. I know that she is alive because I have her power, and I can sort of feel her energy. It's like we are connected." Angel raised and eyebrow at me. " I have felt Spikes love for Buffy ,and it is so strong that quite possible a potential slayer with her power opened the amulet releasing Spike" Angel took in everything I had said. Then gave Spike a glare, I think because I admitted how he felt about the woman he loved. **

" **That is possible" He said looking back at me. " Then Your connections with him, having to control each other with a simple wish. That actually has nothing to do with the amulet." I looked disappointed. " But I promise we are looking into it.**

" **What about me being able to relive Spike's memories and feel what he felt?" Angel smirked and turned around for a moment. **

" **That my dear is your own ability coming very much to life."**

" **What do you mean?" I stared at him hard.**

" **I believe from what Cordelia has told me you are on your way to becoming a very powerful seer. Except right now all you can see the past. I think the only reason you can see Spikes is because of your connection."**

" **But what sets it off?" **

" **Energy, usually intense energy" This was defiantly helping. Except I was still connected to Spike. I started to walk toward the door, but I was stopped. " Oh Alexis don't go far." I nodded and walked out the door to go find Mike and Andrew.**

**Angel turned back to Spike who looked just as confused as I was.**

" **Now you have some explaining to do ,before I do anything more to help you." **

" **Oh yea ,and what would that be about then?" he waiting for Angel to explain.**

" **The one who you love?" Spike rolled his eyes. **

" **Look man, yea I love Buffy. She'll never love me like she loves you, so don't go getting all Jealous. I did want to find her again so that I can see it can be more, but knowing her I doubt it would work, but cant blame a bugger for trying" Angel just shook his head. " Oh what that doesn't work for you?" **

" **It's not about Buffy. Though that is laughable. Captain peroxide and Buffy the Vampire slayer together." Angel Laughed.**

" **Sod off! Wait.. What do you mean its not about Buffy, then who are we talking about?"**

" **Alexis" He smirked.**

" **What about her"**

" **I can smell you all over her." He shook his head.**

" **Ya know I ought to get you a nice candle to sniff, and stop sniffing others." **

" **Shut up! Spike She loves you, and I think you love her too." His mouth dropped open. **

" **It's because of that stupid connection, or what ever it is, she told me its not real."**

" **And you believe her?" He raised his eyebrows. **


	11. Chapter 11

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story**

**Authors Note: ****I just want to thank all of the adds and favorites as well as the reviews for this story, it means a lot to me to hear any kind of feed back! **

**Chapter 11:**

**When I had finished talking with Angel about the amulet and my own special gift, I needed air. I was just getting used to the fact that I was in the slayer line and I could become the slayer eventually, and still had her power and no idea why, I find out that I was becoming a powerful seer. I had no idea what that meant for me, but I did know that I was going to be doing research. **

**I walked out side of the building and just leaned up against the side wondering where I was going to be going from here. I just watched as cars went by on the streets and some how it was hypnotizing.**

" **Hey, Alexis are you alright?" I turned to my right to face the door where Cordelia had just come out of. He was wearing a coat and had her purse on her. I smiled at her as she came and stood next to me.**

" **I don't know" I tried to focus on everything that was going on at once. **

" **Did you get the answers that you were looking for?" I shrugged.**

" **I got an answer about the amulet. I still have no idea why Spike and I are connected and have no control over our own free will but do with each other." I laughed a little to my self. " And to top it all off I find out if I'm not enough of a freak I have some new developing power. Angel says I'm supposed to be this powerful seer. What ever that means." She nodded when I was finished speaking, and pushed her hair out of her face.**

" **Well I believe that Angel will do his best to try to help with why you still have slayer strength, and why you are connected to Spike. I know that can be pretty scary to not have control of your own life and total control of some one else's."**

" **You have a lot of faith in Angel?" I scratched my forehead. " I mean how do you know?" **

" **I have known Angel for a while now. I have seen the good and the bad side of him. He has no intention of losing his soul any time soon, he is a man of his word, and if he cant help you he does what ever he can to find some one who can. So yes I do have a lot of faith in Angel. Also I know because I too am a seer." I looked at her in shock. " Yea, It wasn't so long ago that I was struggling with who I was and felt like a freak."**

" **But what does it all mean?" She shrugged.**

" **You have a bigger purpose, and eventually it will all make sense." **

" **Well the only thing I'm seeing now is Spikes past. Angel says its because of our connection. Did that happen to you? I mean only having connections with one person?" This time she just laughed.**

" **Would you like to know what I see?" I nodded.**

" **At first It was a jumbled mess, and I had no idea what was going on, but then I realized my purpose for my premonitions. I am able to see the people that Angel is supposed to help. So yea it may be centered around one specific person, but chin up things will work out." She began to walk away again.**

" **Cordelia?" She turned back around before getting into her car.**

" **Thanks" **

" **Hey any time you need to talk, call me" she handed me her business card with her cell, and office number on it.**

" **Your leaving?"**

" **I'll be back" She waved as she pulled out of her parking spot. I held onto the card and then stuck it into my back pocket.**

**I walked back inside to find Andrew, Mike and Wesley sitting at a round white table talking.**

" **So how do you know Alexis?" Mike asked Andrew.**

" **Oh, we go way back. I was a hostage in Buffy's house when they were all fighting the big bad. I used to be an evil super villain."**

" **Really?" **

" **Yea, But then I reformed and I helped Buffy and the potentials a lot. Mostly with behind the scenes and moral stuff. Alexis and I got pretty close during this time. She didn't think I was as annoying as everyone else thought I was, she gets me" Mike just nodded. **

" **Did you have any super powers if you were a super villain?" He sighed.**

" **Well I could summon demons, which is trickier than it looks and can be extremely dangerous." **

" **Oh please, you are a child playing with the magic's. Buffy had faced far worse than you, I am sure." Wesley said adding his two cents. But this was getting Andrew anxious.**

" **I was very evil! I used to be part of a group called the Trio. You probably heard of us." he shoo his head.**

" **Nope."**

" **Well you wouldn't now I am the only surviving member and I am reformed. I am a very important member of Buffy's new Scooby gang." Wesley just laughed at his delusions. I came back in as Andrew and Wesley were fighting. I stood in-between them.**

" **Whats with the yelling?" I asked.**

" **Alexis this old man thinks I wasn't evil!" I nodded.**

" **Guys Andrew was very evil, so evil I was afraid." I said with so much sarcasm Andrew thankfully being Andrew didn't pick up on.**

" **Thank you!" I shook my head smirking to myself. **

" **Did Angel help you ?" Mike asked trying to ignore Andrew, and Wesley's debate. **

" **Sort of. He cant help with the connection Spike and I have, for now any way. Its not connected to the amulet he came out of."**

" **At least he's going to try" I nodded.**

" **Yea, but the reason I was able to release Spike from the amulet was because of the Power of Buffy's I still have and have no idea why, and neither does Angel. He said I was going to have to ask Buffy that one." **

" **I can take you guys to her, She lives with Willow and Xander now." Andrew blurted out.**

" **Also I am a seer." **

" **Like Cordelia?" Wesley asked. I looked at him and shrugged.**

" **I don't know, but I do feel a lot better about it and my self after talking to her"**

" **Really?" He asked curiously.**

" **Where's Spike?" I looked around and couldn't see him.**

" **Still in there with Angel" They all said pointing toward the door.**

**About 30 minutes later Spike and Angel both came out of that room. I stood up immediately, and he just looked at me alarmed. I wonder what that was about. I didn't say anything though. Andrew said that he was going to take us to see Buffy, and we all made our way back onto the RV. Mike Drove while Andrew sat in the passengers seat talking his ear off, and giving him directions.**

**Spike sat down at the table and I sat across from him. We didn't say a word to each other, just stared at each other as we drove. **


	12. Chapter 12

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story**

**Chapter 12:**

**We pulled up in a normal looking suburban street. Buffy lived in a house that looked very similar to the one that she had back in Sunnydale, at least from what I remember anyway. Spike was looking out the window not moving an inch just staring straight at the house that looked all too familiar to him.**

" **Are you nervous?" I asked him seeing the look on his face.**

" **Huh?" **

" **Are you nervous about going in, and seeing Buffy again?"**

" **More than you know" I nodded.**

**Mike looked back from the drivers seat to see all of us including Andrew just staring at the house.**

" **Wow, who knew just staring straight at a house was this fascinating." I snapped out of it and laughed.**

" **Well here goes nothing, come on" I motioned for everyone off of the RV. Andrew led the way since he had a spare key to the place. He opened the door, and we were hit with the smell of fresh apples and cinnamon. I don't remember Buffy being one for baking.**

" **When you come in notice the fresh aroma of apples and cinnamon. It is to hide the smell of burnt demon flesh, and dead bodies , like it so very often smells like. It was my idea. But don't be too disappointed I often bake for them."**

" **Andrew do you live here, or are you just a guest?"**

" **A guest, I live next door with Giles" We all shot him an odd look. Then I looked back at Spike who was still standing outside of the door.**

" **Oh Spike needs and invitation into this house, I forgot. I will look for someone." Andrew walked further inside the house, and shouted for some one. " Hello! Any one home its me Andrew, and I brought guests that you are going to want to see!" there was no answer. " Hello!" Soon we all heard foot steps we saw a tall redhead wearing a light pink dress walk down the stairs.**

" **Andrew what are you yelling…." She stopped at stared at us all by the door, then her gaze drifted to Spike. " Oh my God" She looked a cross between surprised and scared. **

" **Hello Will" Spike spoke up. " Mind inviting me in?" She just stared for a moment more, and then came to.**

" **Uh, sure. Spike you can come in" Then she turned to me.**

" **Alexis? It has been years!" I smiled. " You look good, but what are you doing here, and with Spike and Andrew, and … well I don't really know you"**

" **Sorry, Willow this is Mike, he's my friend. It has been a long time, and it is a long story why we are all here. Is Buffy around ,because it's sort of a Slayer issue." Willow got a puzzled expression like she wanted to know more, and we walked into the living room.**

" **Well Buffy isn't here, she is out patrolling with Xander and Giles." **

" **You didn't go with them?" She blushed.**

" **Actually no, I have a date." She started to get all embarrassed.**

" **Aww I think that is sweet! I'm glad you and Kennedy are so happy." **

" **Uh, actually Kennedy and I didn't work out, she went back to her home town. I met some one new" **

" **What's her name?"**

" **Her?" Mike asked curiously.**

" **Mike! Don be so rude!" Willow just smiled and shook her head.**

" **It's ok, I'm not offended. I'm gay Mike" **

" **Nice" He started smirking and tapping his foot on the ground. I just rolled my eyes at him for being such a perverted guy.**

" **Her name is Reyna" she said proudly. " I actually thought you guys were her at the door until I heard Andrew screaming through the house." Spike stood up quickly.**

" **You said Buffy is patrolling?" Willow nodded. " I'll go get her, come on Alexis" I got up and followed Spike to the Graveyard.**

**Buffy walked around the Graveyard with Xander as Giles stayed behind them rolling his eyes at their frivolous talk, when they should be, worrying about the vampires in the graveyard**

" **I've been thinking Buff, I haven't really dated any one since Anya, I need to get back out there" **

" **I work with girl that could be your type, her name is Stephanie, real pretty" He shrugged. " Totally not a demon!"**

" **I don't know, set ups don't always go so well. Look at how all your set ups went?" Buffy looked at Xander.**

" **You mean the one set up with your friend from the construction site, the day of my birthday party when we couldn't leave my house?" Xander was about to say something ,but he pointed his finger in the air. And sighed .**

" **Yea your right!" Giles sighed walking behind them**

" **I believe I have a headache" Giles moaned in the background listening to them two yammer on. " Why don't we split up, if you two didn't scare the Vampires away with all your yammering?" He suggested. Buffy and Xander just looked at each other and shrugged. **

" **Good idea Giles, you take the north part, Xander, South, and I'll just take the east and west side, and well meet back here before sunset." She smiled and they went there separate ways. It looked like it was going to be a pretty un eventful night. Buffy always liked when she had those kind of nights. She craved the fight sometimes but it was nice to know that she could still get a night off from the evil. She was pacing the cemetery humming to herself and twirling her stake like a baton in between her fingers.**

**Spike and I got to the graveyard and we saw her instantly, but she was alone. She looked to be bored, walking around with no vampire action.**

" **There she is" I said and Spike just looked at her with out saying a word, but I knew what he was feeling. We walked slowly up to her. Buffy was getting so bored she thought that she was starting to hallucinate seeing Vampires, but she was just getting tired, and ready to call it a night. that's when she turned around and came face to face with Spike. She stopped dead in her tracks not saying a word, and he just stared at her too nervous to say anything at all. Buffy thought that she was hallucinating again. She closed her eyes for a moment and she flashed back to the very last time she saw him.**

_Spike__**:**__ Gotta move, lamb. I think it's fair to say school's out for bloody summer. Buffy__**:**__ Spike! Spike__**:**__ I mean it! I gotta do this._

_Buffy__**:**__ I love you._

_Spike__**:**__ No you don't. But thanks for saying it._

**Buffy opened her eyes again and couldn't believe what she was seeing.**

" **Spike?" she needed to make sure she wasn't hallucinating again. She had imagined seeing him over and over again for years, and now he was really here.**

" **Buffy…" She dropped her stake and tried to catch her breath.**

" **How…" I could tell she was speechless, and I just stayed behind them until they had finished their reunion. She didn't need a bigger shock than the return of her lost love. Then that's when I saw it a Vampire popping up out of his grave right behind her. She didn't notice, so I ran over to it. **

" **Vampire" She looked at him funny and tilted her head.**

" **Huh?" he pointed behind her **

" **Vampire" but by the time she had turned around I had ran over there, grabbed her stake off the ground , and rammed it into the vampire's chest, before it attacked her. He didn't even know I was there so it was an easy kill. She just stared at me in shock, after he dusted. She looked at me and I smiled.**

" **Alexis?" she squinted looking at me trying to figure out if it was really me as well. I just nodded. " Does some one want to explain what is going on here?" I handed her back the stake.**

" **Sorry for the surprise Buffy ,but I found my self in a predicament, and we can explain everything once we get back to your house, we might need everyone's help on this one." She was amazed at how much I had grown and how much strength I had for a potential, wait until she finds out.**

" **We need to find Xander and Giles, there out here with me." Spike laughed. **

**We walked around the grave yard until we saw them walking together. Buffy made her way over to them with us following. **

" **Buffy there is no action in this graveyard tonight." Xander exclaimed.**

" **Yes I think it's safe to say nothing interesting will happen" Giles nodded, and then Buffy stepped aside so they could see Spike and the Potential standing in front of them. Giles took of his glasses.**

" **Oh dear God!" and started to clean his glasses. He put them back on, and looked at us again.**

" **Oh goody captain peroxide returns… why cant the evil dead just stay dead?" I looked over at Spike and he didn't seem to be phased by this un welcoming welcome, but I knew they weren't big fans of him. Then Xander looked over at me. " And you.. Look familiar" **

" **Yea, we met 5 years ago during the battle to defeat the First, which is actually the last time you saw Spike as well." Giles came toward me and put his hand on my shoulder.**

" **Alexis Gray?" I nodded. " My god what are you doing here, and with … " He glared at Spike. " Him" I sighed and Buffy found it time to interject.**

" **They were about to explain that but I wanted to gather everyone first. They need our help… I think" **

" **Very well, we better meet back at your house Buffy." She nodded and we all walked back to her place.**

" **Wow, Alexis…" Xander was trying to remember " I don't remember you being this…" He wanted to tell me how attractive I was, but was trying to still sound polite ,and not so much like a pig. I just laughed at him trying to stumble over his words.**

" **Are you blind?" Spike smirked at him.**

" **Well… Yea I kind of am… thanks for noticing" He said sarcastically. We walked the rest of the 2 blocks to Buffy's house ,with Buffy and Spike smiling at each other. I tried to focus on something else.**

**We walked into the front door, and Willow, a girl with dark brown hair to her shoulders, and a black mini dress sat in the living room with Andrew and Mike. I assumed the girl was Reyna, Willow's date.**

" **Oh, Buffy they found you. Uh good. Now we can all stop listening to Andrew talk about The difference between the green lantern and the Slayer." Buffy looked to Andrew with a surprised and disgusted face. **

" **I have no idea what that means, but could some one please tell me what happened?" I sighed and looked at Spike who looked back at me waiting for me to start.**

" **Well first of all, do you remember how you gave all of the potentials full slayer strength to help fight The First?" She looked to Willow and the both nodded. " Well when you, Willow did the spell to return all the power back to Buffy, mine never left."**

" **So that's why you fight… like me?" I nodded. **

" **So I started to fight off demons and Vampires, they just sort of swarmed near me. I had gotten used to the life style it wasn't a big deal until…" I froze again and looked at Spike again. " I found that amulet that Spike had, on a shady looking Vamp. It was really weird, because he just came out of it, in this flashy bright light. I found out along the way that Spike had no free will… well he did as long as I made a wish…"**

" **A Wish? To some one you never met before?" Xander asked perking up.**

" **No, not to a vengeance demon, I made the wish to Spike"**

" **Spike's a Vengeance demon?" We all looked at Xander like he had lost his mind.**

" **No" I laughed. " I had sort of have control over his free will, and we made out way out to L.A. to find you so that maybe you could help and explain what was happening." **

" **Tell them what Angel said" Mike spoke up totally enthralled in everything that was going on. Buffy looked thrown again.**

" **Angel? Angel is involved in this too?" **

" **More Intrigue and no end!" Giles started o clean his glasses again.**

" **Well I wanted to figure out what was going on, and I figured it all had some thing to do with the amulet that Spike came out of. So what better than to ask the very person who gave It to you." Looked over at Buffy. " It took us a week to get to L.A. to get any answers, but in the mean time I found our connection grew stronger, and now we were able to control leach other. Neither of us have free will. When we met with Angel he had told us that the Amulet could only be opened by basically the slayer, and since I still had full slayer power is the reason I could bring him out. He has no idea why we are connected, he is looking into it, and I was actually hoping you or Mr. Giles had some answers."**

" **Wow!" Willow said.**

" **Well that could be dangerous" Xander laughed.**

" **Is that all, or is there something else were missing?" Buffy asked, wasn't quite sure information she could handle.**

" **Well, yea actually. I was getting connected to Spikes old memories, like I could see what he saw, and felt what he felt. Angel and Cordelia said I am on my way to becoming a very powerful Seer." I looked around to see everyone speechless. "That's all" **

" **Don't worry Alexis, I will help you to figure out what is going on. I am sure if I cant then Angel will. I will give you and Spike your free will again!"**

**Buffy looked over at Spike again and couldn't stop smiling. While I couldn't stop feeling this pit in my stomach making me nauseous. **


	13. Chapter 13

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story**

**Chapter 13:**

**Spike and Buffy had went into a different room to talk. They obviously had a lot to talk about. I wanted to see him happy, so I had to get rid of this connection so that I can push these feelings a side. **

**Willow had left with her date, Buffy had said there was no use in ruining a perfectly good evening, after all Willow deserved a break, and to be with some one that made her truly happy. She hadn't found that perfect person since Tara had died. There was Kennedy one of the potentials, but after the war ended and she lost her full slayer strength he and willow would fight all of the time, because Kennedy wanted things her way ,with no room for compromise, not to mention her and Buffy would always bump heads. She dated a few other girls but none of them wanted some thing more than a one night stand. She even tried her hand in men again to see if there was still something there, but she was wrong she was completely gay, no question about that. This was her third date with Reyna, and so far so good.**

**Giles had asked me to come take a walk with him, and at first I was nervous then it seemed right, he was a watcher and if I had any questions he was the guy to ask. I always thought he to be very wise. **

" **Alexis Gray…" He said as we took a walk down the street. " Was your watcher Wade Giles?" I nodded.**

" **He died at the hands of one of the bringers, and he was also my God father, and guardian, when my parents died."**

" **I don't know if you are aware of this but Wade was my brother. I never knew you were his potential slayer, until I did some research on you. My brother and I didn't speak very much ,but I know that if you were in his care he cared for you very much." I started to remember all of the good times growing up and I really did miss him. He was really the only father figure that I had ever really known.**

" **I do miss him very much" If Giles kept going I would sure start to cry. **

" **Did he ever train you before you came here 5 years ago?" I shook my head.**

" **No I didn't even know who I was until it was too late. IF I would have known … maybe I could have saved him, or done some thing…" That was the only thing that I did regret growing up. It made me feel like my whole life had been a lie.**

" **I don't mean to bring up hard memories, what I mean to get at is." He pulled his glasses off and started to clean them nervously and when he put them back on his face he spoke again. " I mean since you have full slayer strength, at least for now until we figure out how to return your powers. I was wondering if you would like me to train you, and prepare you for certain situations?" I thought about it for a minute, and listened to Giles ask to be un official watcher. **

" **I guess it would be only right, I never had my watcher train me, and you are like family. In a way your like my uncle." I laughed and I got him smiling as well, as much as the English show emotion.**

" **I suppose that does make us family." I stopped walking and looked to Giles.**

" **I would like it very much if you would train me!" He nodded. **

" **Very well I can start training you tomorrow." **

**Buffy and spike had gone to the basement that was much like the one in her old house in Sunnydale. It may have been a little bigger with more training supplies.**

" **This feels like a dream." Buffy said to Spike as they stood there looking at each other like none of this was real and it was all part of some dream.**

" **I know what you mean. I thought that I had died as well. When I was brought back to life the first thing I thought about was I had to find you" Buffy walked closer to Spike slowly. **

" **I still don't understand I say you dust… Are you real?" She reached out to touch him, and caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes at her touch, but then flashed back to my face. He quickly opened his eyes. To see her with tear filled eyes. " Spike … I meant what I had said I think I do Love you" **

" **Be careful with those words love they can hurt if you really don't mean it." Spike said wrapping his arms around her. **

" **I want to, I really do." Spike pushed her away**

" **But?" He said with annoyance.**

" **It had been a long time, and You are still very much in my heart. I haven't been the same since you left. I just want to know if we can have some thing more than what we had before" **

" **Buffy…" He paced back and forth. " So how's Dawnie?" She rolled her head back and smiled.**

" **Dawn is studying abroad in Oxford, to get her masters in Criminal Justice. She's going to make one hell of a Lawyer" **

" **I believe it"**

" **Spike What I am saying is I want to take things slow, and see where it goes!" **

" **I can do that" they stood there awkwardly for a few minutes.**

" **So if Alexis controls your free will how are you doing anything right now?"**

" **We can do it telepathically. I think its because of her seer power? I'm not really sure why. All she really has to do is wish me to do what I wish. I wish what I want in my mind and it happens and it is the same thing with her. It can get really confusing."**

" **I bet, I can only deal with me inside my head, and sometimes that's too much." She sat down and he sat next to her, as she laid her head against his chest. They stayed down there until Giles and I had gotten back from our walk. Ten they came back upstairs.**

" **Buffy." Giles said as we walked in. " I want you and Alexis to meet me over at my place tomorrow. I am going to train you both. Alexis has agreed to let me train her. Since she is very much ion the demon fight with or with out your powers it will be useful." Buffy just nodded.**

" **Good idea. She should train with us. Until we can figure everything out." **

**Every one started to talk about me as if I wasn't there any more. It got to be a bit much so I walked into the kitchen, to get some thing to drink. Buffy had said to make my self at home, and to help my self to anything I wanted. So I opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. As soon as I closed the fridge I saw Spike standing right there. I jumped as soon as I saw him.**

" **Oh Jeepers Spike you scared me!" He smirked and leaned against the fridge that I had just closed.**

" **I guess I still have some evil instincts inside of me." I giggled. Then we stood there staring at each other for a while.**

" **I found out Giles is my uncle" Spike started laughing and looked at me with disbelief. **

" **The man that raised me, Wade Giles was his brother, and I agreed to let him train me like he did for Buffy. "**

" **Oh, man that is rich." He laughed to himself. " Did you know old Rupert tried to have me killed at one point?" My eyes went wide and I tried to remember that not many people really liked Spike, or even understood him.**

" **Pre or Post soul?" **

" **Post" I sighed.**

" **How could he?" I was at a loss for words. " He has no idea how far you have come, and .." I walked toward the door. I turned back around to face him. I wanted to get angry and hate Rupert and tell him how good of a man Spike was, but I fought against it because it wasn't the right thing to do under the circumstances. I wanted to ask if he was able to work things out with Buffy, but it wouldn't make it out of my mouth. **

" **Not everyone can see the good in me like Buffy, and You" I tried to hide the frustration I was feeling. **

" **Well , I should get to bed and get some rest. I have a long day of training a head of me tomorrow" Spike leaned into me and was pushing the hair out of my face. I closed my eyes and tried really hard to wish him not to ,when I felt one of Spikes memories coming on as I got one of those head aches. I grabbed my head. **

" **Alexis!" Spike screamed and then soon we were both sharing the head ach and fell to the floor being taken away into his past.**

_There he stood down at an elderly woman who looked to be a little sickly. She was his mother, I could feel the love and bond that they shared. He was reading her poetry. E spoke so beautifully. _

**The memory jumped**

_Spike looked to his mother and he told her that he had the answers to everything ,and that he found a way fro them to be together forever. He turned his mother. _

_I saw the fear in her eyes as her very son turned his mother into a creature of the night._

**The memory jumped again**

_It must have been days later His mother felt much better, and said that she owed it all to her son. Then she didn't needed to hold back any more she didn't have her mortal coil to hold her back. She said all kinds of hateful things to her son, about what she really felt, and I felt Spike's pain._

**When I finally snapped out of it I was laying on the floor next to Spike with Everyone standing over us trying to figure out what happened.**


	14. Chapter 14

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story**

**Chapter 14:**

**Buffy and Giles were off in a corner talking about training me, and Mike was arguing with Andrew about which super hero has the best abilities. I never realized Mike was such a nerd, until he met Andrew, captain of all nerds. Xander was walking to the kitchen to check on me, and that's when he saw me and Spike laying on the floor unconscious.**

" **Buffy! Guys!" He shouted. Everyone came rushing in. Xander leaned down and touched my hand, it was ice cold. "Alexis?" He tried to wake me up, but I wouldn't budge. Buffy was the first to rush in.**

" **What happened?" She asked looking at Xander. And he just shook his head**

" **I don't know, I came in here to talk to Alexis , but I found them both un conscious, and un able to move." He was pacing with his hands on my head.**

" **This must be what she was talking about when she said that they share a connection, and they are dragged into Spike's past when this happens." Buffy leaned down in between Spike and I. She took both of our hands in hers, and noticed the same thing that Xander had, mine were frozen, much like a vampires.**

" **What memories do you think she is pulled into?" Andrew didn't look worried but fascinated. **

" **We can only imagine what is going on in there." Buffy said looking up at them all. **

" **As much as it pains me to say this" Giles said as he took his glasses off and cleaned them. " Perhaps we need Cordelia's help." Xander immediately shot him a look of death.**

" **Now that is possibly the scariest thing that has ever come out of your mouth!" Giles shook his head.**

" **It makes sense. They both share a similar gift, and maybe there is something that she can tap into, and help us understand what is going on with them." Buffy nodded. Buffy was about to call her, but I was coming to.**

**I opened my eyes and started gasping for breath, as did Spike, even though he didn't need to breath. Xander rushed over to me and sat down beside me, putting his arms around my back.**

" **Alexis are you alright?" I looked around me to everyone staring at me, and nodded.**

" **Yes, I'm fine" I turned to Spike. " You Sired your mother?" I watched his expression get sad, and dark, and I just shot up, and went outside, I needed to some air. Everyone turned to Spike still on the floor when I stood on the back porch, just staring out into the wind. I knew Spike couldn't follow me, because it was still light out. However I didn't bank on Xander following me out. I heard foot steps behind me, so I turned around quickly.**

" **Sorry if you wanted to be alone, but you looked kind of shaken up." I turned back around and leaned against the side of the porch again. He came and stood next to me. I didn't know what to say. I knew that Spike had done far worse things, and I do understand why he had done it. He loved his mother, but he should have known that when he'd done that that she wasn't his mother any more ,but a demon.**

" **It didn't scare me, but what I have to say will make you afraid of me" He put his hand on mine, and smiled.**

" **I highly doubt that" I blushed a little seeing Xander smiling at me. I took a deep breath.**

" **I have seen a lot of his memories, and a lot of them are down right terrifying, but I wasn't. I usually feel what he is feeling during these … what do you call them, premonitions into the past." I turned away then looked into his eyes, about to cry, but I held back. " He Sired her because he loved her so much, that he couldn't bear living an eternity with out her. She had been the only one in his life who has ever loved him."**

" **Ok… " Xander didn't really get it. " I know I can be slow, but maybe I'm missing the point."**

" **I was jealous!" He let go of my hand and touched his forehead nervously.**

" **Uh.. Wait… huh?" I laughed.**

" **I knew you wouldn't understand, or it would freak you out, but Spike wouldn't get it either" I sighed " Or maybe he would, but it doesn't matter" I turned to go back inside.**

" **Alexis.." I stopped then turned to face him again. " Just so you know I may thing your odd but you done scare me" I smiled then walked back inside, thinking about what Xander had said.**

**The next day, I woke at 6:00 and walked next door to Giles's house, and into the basement to train with Buffy. I didn't know exactly what to wear so I put on a form fitting black tank top, and black yoga pants, and a pair of old sneakers.**

" **Ah Alexis, good your on time" Giles nodded looking over at me. Buffy was punching a fight dummy, and working on her dexterity.**

" **Just tell me what to do" I said sleepily, with a mug of coffee in my hand. Giles grabbed my mug from me ,and set it down.**

" **First of all lose the coffee." Then he handed me two boxing gloves. I put them on, and then he put his hands inside of two foam cushions. " Now I want you to practice your fighting skills. I wants you to rotate left to right, with all of your strength." I nodded, and started left, right , left, right, left… over and over again. " Good" Buffy walked behind me and put her hands on my shoulders.**

" **Let me give you some pointers." I was glad to get any advice I could from her. " First don't drop your shoulders when you got to throw a punch, it lets your opponent know what you are going to do next." I nodded. " Keep your elbows up, and if it helps think of Giles as an evil… vampire that your about to fight, not your watcher." I laughed, and watched Giles's expression go not very amused. I tried to new technique that Buffy had told me and it actually felt more natural. **

**We did a couple more rounds of the punches. Eventually I ended up going a few rounds with Buffy. We both had put on a pair of boxing gloves, and practiced when and how to fight, during a battle. Neither of us held back since we both had full slayer strength, and fast healing powers. I would say we went at it for about and hour. I hardly noticed, Xander come in. He stood next to Giles as they both watched us go at it.**

" **Wow" He said walking in. " How long have they been…?" Neither could take their eyes off us. **

" **About and hour now" He looked down at his watch.**

" **Neither of them look tired, but I'm sure as hell tired watching them." Giles nodded. **

**I was starting to work up a sweat, but it was great training. I had some moves I never knew about. My reflexes, were impeccable. I had never known I could move like that, except in the bedroom.**

" **Ok" Giles removed his glasses and wiped his forehead. " I thin that will do for this morning." We both stopped, and I took off my gloves, and wiped the sweat from me. Buffy had left in a hurry, but I was more concerned with taking a nice long bath. " Alexis, you have great abilities, and very much match Buffy's. Though you do have to learn the basics. I will teach them to you this evening, in the Graveyard if you like?" I smiled.**

" **Giles, anything you can teach me, Buffy as well I will gladly learn. I want to be prepared for when I don't have slayer strength any more." **

" **Very well, I will see you later." I waved as he exited his basement, to leave me to gather my things. Xander walked up behind me.**

" **So… was that as exhausting as that looked?" I smiled.**

" **Xander? What are you doing here?" He shrugged. **

" **I wanted to come watch the training" I laughed.**

" **Do you always watch Buffy train?" I picked up a bottle of water and took a sip. I tried to put my things away, but still listening to him talk.**

" **Ok, you caught me, I wanted to come and watch you!" I turned back around and faced him with my arms folded, with a smirk on my face.**

" **Why do you look so nervous?" watched his expressions. "Wow your even seating and I was the one fighting the slayer" I giggled. **

" **Well, I'm glad your getting amusement out of the Cyclops's pain" I stopped laughing and bit my bottom lip still trying to smile.**

" **You don't have to be nervous around me" **

" **Alexis, I was wondering, if you had plans tonight?" **

" **This evening I'm training with Giles" He nodded. " But you were here when he told me that.**

" **How would you feel about going to a club with me called The Bronze?" I thought about it and remembered a club like that in Sunnydale, and I remember it being a fun place to go, and maybe I could get a singing gig out of it.**

" **Like a date?" I asked realizing that he was asking me out. **

" **Well… yea" We both looked at each other, and I thought about it. It would get my mind off of Spike, and Xander was nice guy, and defiantly easy on the eyes. I didn't want it to ruin our friendship, or my stay here.**

" **I don't know" He looked away not wanting to show me that he had just been hurt. " Wait Xander…" He turned back around. " It's not that I wouldn't love to, its just I have a lot going on right now, and I don't want to jeopardize any thing you know?" He nodded. **

" **Fair enough, and don't worry This won't be awkward now at all" I laughed.**

" **I'll think about it!" **

" **Is it because of the eye patch?" he asked joking around, and smiling.**

" **What eye patch?" I said smiling back as I left the basement as well and made my way back over to the house to get a nice warm bath, and relax my muscles.**

**After I had gone back inside, it was nice and quiet, so I took that opportunity to rush into the bathroom, and start running the water ,as I slowly got undressed. Oh man my muscles really did ache. I ran my hands gently over the bruises down my sides, as I tried to see them in the mirror. I cant believe how embarrassing this was, I bet Buffy didn't get beet up this bad. I sighed and slipped into the bubble bath. The bubbles covered everything from my shoulders up. I leaned back against the tub and started to let my self relax and rest. I must have drifted off to sleep, because I fluttered my eyes open, and looked at my hands that were now very pruned. **

**I looked up slowly and came face to face with Spike standing over me in a pair of black jeans, and shirtless. At first I couldn't say anything, I was speechless, and I couldn't take my eyes off of him.**

" **Spike?" I tried to sink into the tub to hide my self from him. " What are you doing here?" He tilted his head, and knelt down next to me.**

" **Well all I know is I was fast a sleep, and then you are in my dreams. Your there, singing, and laughing , and then I wake up and I'm drawn to you. I had to come in here to see you." I sighed, and closed my eyes.**

" **Oh no! I fell asleep and must have some how sub consciously wished… damn it!" He walked behind me, and put his hands down into the water, and began rubbing my shoulders. I moaned at his touch. He really was great with his hands, in all sorts of ways. **

" **Well since I'm here love might as well relax like you came in her to do." There was no use in fighting it, the pull was too strong. He slowly moved his hands down my body. He moved his hands over my wet supple breasts, he moved his thumbs gently over my hard nipples. He touched every inch of me, moving his hands further down my body, until he was at the very core of my being. He continued in a slow circular motion against my bud, until I felt my sweet release. I held my breath and leaned down into the water, and then came back up. I needed to collect my thoughts and get them straight. I couldn't keep getting caught up in these situations. My face was beat red, and I tried not to look at Spike.**

" **I know you enjoyed that , but why wont you look at me?" I slowly turned to face him, and we were just inches apart. I leaned into him, and he slowly leaned into me. I stopped just inches from his lips, and whispered.**

" **Because I want you…" I pulled away, and wrapped a towel around my self. " And I cant, and that is killing me" I quickly left the bathroom before anything more could happen. I held the towel wrapped tightly against my body, when I ran into Xander, literally he was coming down the hall, as I made my way to the guest bedroom. **

" **Sorry"**

" **No, I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Xander looked at me and noticed where I had just come from. He turned around and shielded his eyes, to be a gentleman. I thought that this is the kind of man I should be handing around, and falling for , not a vampire who is in love with some one else.**

" **Oh… uh.. This is kind of awkward." I giggled.**

" **Xander"**

" **You just came out of the bath…."**

" **Xander?"**

" **All naked and wet, and it's a good thing I didn't just try and go in there" I put my hand on his shoulder, and he turned around ,and stopped talking.**

" **I was being stupid" he interrupted before I could finish**

" **Oh, no you are our guest there is no reason why you should get a bath, and relax your muscles" I shook my head.**

" **No" I blushed. " Not about the bath, about what I had said earlier." He smirked, waiting for me to go on. " I was thinking; Alexis, you must be the biggest idiot if you don't go on that date with Xander." I moved closer to him, biting my bottom lip. " So… The conclusion is I don't wanna be an idiot." **

" **Does this mean what I think it means? Because usually what I think is wrong, especially if your not me…" I got on my tip toes and placed a sweet and gentle kiss on his lips. **

" **And I think the eye patch is very sexy" I said walking past him into the guest bedroom.**

" **So … was that a yes?" He asked through the door already knowing it was.**


	15. Chapter 15

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story**

**Authors Note: ****I wanted to apologize for the errors in my chapters with grammar and spelling , I try to catch them but I am in such a hurry to post a new chapter that some just fly by, so I will try to be more observant from now on.**

**Chapter 15:**

**After my decision to go on a date with Xander tonight at The Bronze, the only thing I could think about was how normal it was going to be, and I needed to get on that stage. I put on a soft blue ruffle tee shirt, and a pair of black shorts, and ballerina flats. I put my hair in a pony tail, and made my way down the stairs to the kitchen. By the time that I had gotten there Mike was up as well, eating a bowl of Lucky charms.**

" **Hey" I smiled and sat next to him. He passed my the box of Lucky Charms. **

" **How was training this morning?" I poured my self a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal.**

" **I feel surprisingly …" I tilted my head and smirked at him. " exuberated.!" he laughed.**

" **exuberated, huh?" I nodded.**

" **Yea, I never really had any one tell me what I was doing wrong ,and improve on what abilities that I have, until Buffy had both times I was here." I sighed and took a spoon full of cereal in my mouth. " Giles is going to take me out in the grave yard this after noon, and teach me some of the basics." He made a face.**

" **Basics? I would have thought you wee way passed that?" I just shook my head.**

" **It's never to late to learn some thing, and perfect on that." **

" **Ok, relax you really are all about this aren't you? No rest for you!" He put his hands up in defense.**

" **Actually, that's not entirely true. I have a date tonight." that's when he looked u pat me in shock.**

" **A date? Really, with who?" He swirled bits of cereal around in his bowl.**

" **I am going to The Bronze with Xander tonight. I might get the opportunity to sing." I looked over at him, and he looked u pat me. " You should come, you said you love hearing me sing" He nodded slowly, and then turned back to his cereal. **

**I made my way to Buffy's room, hoping that she was there. I wanted to see if I could borrow an outfit for tonight. I really didn't bring that many clothes with me, and it wasn't just an opportunity to sing , it was also a date. I was nervous because I had never been on a date before. Sure I have guy friends ,and I have had guys express interest but never a date. It usually starts with me going to the bar to sing, and going home with a random stranger, then never seeing them again. I didn't make connections easy. People didn't really stay around me long enough for that, and I was usually ok with it because danger usually followed me. I stood out side her shut door, and knocked waiting to hear an answer. I heard muffled noises.**

" **Buffy? Its Alexis!" I put my head up against the door, and it creaked open, it must not have been fully shut. When the door opened I saw Buffy was in bed. At first I thought she must have tried to go back to sleep after our early morning training, but then as the door opened more ,my facial expression dropped. I noticed that she was trying to hold the blanket over her self ,and to the left of her was Spike. I leaned against the door frame, and my eyes were wide and I found I was frozen and un able to speak. I knew this would happen, they deserved to be together, I just didn't realize it would hit me this hard. I quickly collected myself and realized I needed to say some thing.**

" **Um.. I just came up to ask you if you had anything I could wear… tonight I am going to be singing at The Bronze, and on a date…with Xander" I looked over at Spike and his expression was un readable. He just sat there in the bed staring at me, and I could feel it burn a hold in my chest, right where my heart was. Buffy laughed.**

" **Oh, Alexis I have the perfect thing for you!" She wrapped that blanket around her body and got up out of bed, and put her hand on my shoulder. I felt so awkward, being in the room right now. " I will help you get ready, after your session with Giles tonight." I smiled and nodded. **

" **Thank you Buffy, and I'm sorry I ..Um may have interrupted any thing" Spike pulled the covers over his head, and Buffy didn't seem to mind. She wanted to help get me ready. She was so excited I was going on a date with her best friend. **

**When I left Buffy's room I let a sigh of relief out as I needed to clear my head and go for a walk. That was a bit much for me in there. As much as I was trying to get rid of this connection with Spike a part of me didn't want to lose it. I needed help, and I only knew of one person who could help me with control, and that was Cordelia. **

**I Pulled out my cell phone, and the business card that she had given me, and nervously dialed the number.**

**I let it ring 3x, before there was an answer.**

" **Hello, this is Cordelia?" **

" **Cordelia, it's Alexis" the line was silent for a moment, did she forget who I was?**

" **I had a feeling that you would be calling"**

" **You had a premonition?" I heard laughter on the other end.**

" **No, I just figured you didn't know any other Seer's, and your powers would be progressing. If I knew someone else when I was in your shoes, then I would call." I was relieved. I was worried that she wouldn't remember me, and Cordelia was the only one I knew to help.**

" **I was actually hoping that you could help me with controlling how much of Spikes memories I get pulled into. I mean there has to be more to this power, than him. It's too much of Spike ,you know?" **

" **I think there is something I can do to help. It is a spell, but I would need Willows help with. It will be able to let you see only what you are meant to see with your power. If it is done right, it should also break the connection that you share with Spike. I still don't know why it happened, and I know Angel is still looking into it. I will have to make me way over to you."**

" **Is it dangerous?" **

" **Extremely!" I suddenly felt a chill go up my spine. " It needs to be done exactly right, and I am not nearly as powerful with the magic's as Willow, which is why I need you to ask her if she would help, and I ca be there in a matter of days."**

" **Yes, I will do what ever you need me to do" I sighed.**

" **Just tell Willow to call me, and I can tell her about the spell ,and the ingredients we will need." I took a deep breath. I felt like an entire weight had been lifted from me. " Oh and Alexis?"**

" **Yeah?"**

" **Don't tell any one except for Willow!"**

" **Why?" She got cold and silent again, and I heard her breathing , that alone made me nervous.**

" **Just promise me, this spell is very dangerous ,and I need Willows cooperation before I can go any further."**

" **Ok, I promise. Thank you Cordelia! You have no idea how much this means to me" **

**I hung up with her and made my way back to Buffy's house. Even though she said the spell was dangerous I was willing to try anything to get him out of my head, literally. I mean how bad could it be really? **

**I looked at my watch, and it was nearly 5:00, and I only had a little while before I was to meet Giles, and I wanted to talk to Willow sooner than later. I walked up to her room and saw that her door was open. I knocked on the outside of it, but I saw her sitting on her bed working on her laptop. **

" **Come in" she looked up and smiled at me.**

" **Hey Will, What are you up to?" She closed her laptop and motioned for me to sit next to her. I sat on the edge of her bed.**

" **Aren't you supposed to be in the graveyard with Giles for basic training?" I nodded.**

" **I am, I was just about to head over, but I had some thing I need to tell.. Well rather ask you?" she nodded. And waited for me to continue.**

" **Ok, ask away!" she put all of her attention to me, and I was actually nervous about asking her to perform that spell with Cordelia, but she was my last hope.**

" **Well, you know about how Angel told me that I have Seer powers that I am coming into, and the only other Seer that I know is Cordelia. The last episode I had of going into Spike's memories really scared me, and it jumped around from memory to memory. I wanted advice to know if that ever happened to her, or if it was because of our connection and what ever happened. Well She said she found a way for me to get rid of our connection, that it isn't permanent!"**

" **That's fantastic!" I looked down at her bed ad got a little nervous.**

" **She said that she would be able to come down and help me, but here is the part that I need to ask of you." If I want mistaken she looked a little nervous as well as I went on. " She said she would need to perform a spell, its apparently very powerful magic's and she cant do it with out you as well. She wants you to give her a call so that she can tell you about it. She wouldn't tell me the spell, only that it might be dangerous, and I was to only tell you" Willow looked nervous, and this only made me more nervous, but I didn't care I wanted this gone.**

" **Oh..uh" She took a deep breath. " I will call her, and yea don't tell any one about this until I talk to Cordelia." I nodded. " I will do all I can to help Alexis, don't worry!" I really wasn't ,but the more I thought about it, I was worried. What was this spell they were talking about? I am not too familiar with magic's ,but if two powerful Wicca's were afraid it meant something.**

**I hoped this training with Giles, wasn't too exhausting because I already felt exhausted from this morning, not to mention I was nervous about tonight with Xander. Who knew where our relationship will go, but I needed something good.**


	16. Chapter 16

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story**

**Chapter 16:**

**I was going to be late. I looked at my watch, and started running all he way to the cemetery to meet Giles. I was un believable fast, and usually punctual.**

**Giles sat on the head stone with a bag of weapons on the ground next to him. He sat there patiently waiting. He looked at his watch for the 3****rd**** time, but this time he looked up and saw me running into the cemetery, and stopped right in front of him. I bent down to catch my breath.**

" **I'm here!" I breathed. " I made it!" Giles forced and smile and nodded.**

" **Indeed, you are" He walked over to me and dropped the brown bag he had with him at my feet. " You are going to learn about vampires" I raised an eyebrow at him and laughed a little under my breath.**

" **Um, no offence but I think I already know about vampires." I grabbed a stake out of the bag. I looked at it and smiled. " Fight them, stab them in the heart and they go pouf!" I imitated the motions.**

" **There is more to it than that" I scratched my head. " You have to know what you enemy is thinking, and its not always a vampire; sometimes it is a demon. You need to knew what you are dealing with." I nodded.**

" **Giles, this is all stuff I know" **

" **I have already had a slayer go soft on certain vampires, they are evil, and they want to kill you. You need to learn that!" he started to get louder.**

" **Are we talking about Spike?" I stood straight up and paid attention.**

" **Well, yes Spike is a good example." I nodded, and stuck the stake in my back pocket.**

" **You think I want to be psychically connected to him? I didn't do it on purpose. I relive his memories, and we control each others free will. This wasn't something I sighed up for." I sighed. " Besides he has a soul now, just like Angel" I smirked " Except I think better if you ask me" Giles looked angry.**

" **I suppose you didn't ask for what happened, but it was just an example. What I am getting at is you cant let your feelings cloud your judgment." I was getting frustrated. This didn't seem like training it seemed like a lecture.**

" **You didn't want to teach me the basics at all did you?" I smiled to myself thinking back to what Spike had once told me about how he tried to distract Buffy once to have him killed. I shook my head and looked around me, anything to not look at Giles. " You know what, Your not my father, or my watcher for that matter; he died. He would never question my motives for anything." **

**Meanwhile there was a vampire rising in the grave behind us as we argued about Spike, and how Buffy and myself have to have restraint when it comes to evil. I hated people telling me that Spike was evil. He was not that person any more. **

" **Alexis, you are young ,and you still have no idea what to do in certain situations. You have no idea if you are actually being seduced by evil, or falling in love!" I had about had enough of this. I was about to turn and leave, but Giles grabbed my arm, and pulled me back.**

" **Hey, what the?" I was about to yell at him, when he pointed behind me, and that's when I saw the vampire that was about to bite me. He pulled me out of harms way. The vampire was a male and had jet black hair, with and all black suit.**

" **Pay attention Alexis!" I grabbed the stake out of my back pocket and chased the vamp around the cemetery. " This is what I was talking about. You have to sense evil around you, and know where it is coming from. **

**I was too busy dodging punches and trying to nail him down. **

" **Ok, Giles I get it!" I yelled. " I need to be in better tune with my senses!" **

" **Precisely!" He yelled to me as I fought with him. " Now Alexis, what do you sense from this vampire? Is he evil?" **

" **I suppose, but I hardly know him" The vampire and I stopped fighting for a moment.**

" **The names Jerry!" I stopped and shock his hand.**

" **Nice to meet you Jerry" **

" **Yea , you two" He shrugged.**

" **NO!" Giles yelled to me. **

" **Giles, I got this!" I turned back to Jerry the vampire. " Jerry, you seem like a pretty decent guy." He smiled.**

" **Gee thanks" I smiled back **

" **Your welcome" I held up my stake. " Here is my deal I will let you live if you answer one question" He nodded staring at the stake and then smiling aback at me.**

" **Uh.. Ok?" **

" **I tell you that I am a potential vampire slayer what is the first thing that comes to you? What do your instincts tell you to do?"**

" **Uh," He scratched his head. " Well my instincts tell me to kill you, and then your father over there" I smirked to myself. **

" **Wrong answer!" I shoved my stake into his heart and he was dusted. I turned back to Giles. " I think I know the difference between good and evil." I started to walk away. " Spike isn't evil, when is everyone going to realize it?**

**When I walked back into the house it seemed pretty quiet, and I was relieved. I just wanted to get ready for my date, and unwind. I started up the stairs to Buffy's room, when I was stopped.**

" **Hey!" I turned around to see Spike standing there at the bottom of the stairs, leaning up against the wall. I slowly made my way back down the stairs.**

" **What is it Spike?" I sighed.**

" **Nothing, I just heard that Xander got you a gig tonight at The Bronze… for your date!" I nodded. " Just wanted to wish you good luck!" He leaned in close to me. I felt the sweat run down my body. I closed my eyes, then opened them after a while thinking about how I just defended him to Giles.**

" **You wanted to wish me luck?" I folded my arms**

" **Well, yes" He smirked " You never know what that Xander is going to do." Well that figures, he wasn't talking about my singing, but my date. Why did he have to be jealous, he finally had what he wanted. I rolled my eyes.**

" **Xander is sweet, and he is normal… sort of" I tried making my way up the stairs, but he grabbed my hand. **

" **I know what you felt when you saw me with Buffy in bed earlier" He whispered, and I turned around in an instant.**

" **What!" I walked back to face him. " I felt nothing but embarrassment, for walking in like that!" He kept staring at me, and I just wanted to run away.**

" **Are you sure you know what your feeling?" Spike tilted his head at me. What did he want me to do? I yanked my hand out of his grasp.**

" **I really wish that everyone would stop telling me what I am feeling today!" I stormed up the stairs, realizing that I just wished to Spike, so I made sure to give him his free will back so that I could have mine.**

**I walked into the guest room I was staying in, but when I walked in I was surprised to find the most beautiful dress sitting there on the bed. It was a spaghetti strap, low-cut sweetheart cut, that frilled out a little past my knees. It had a pair of silver heels that strapped over my ankles. It was gorgeous. I went to thank Buffy for letting me borrow such a pretty dress, but she was not there, just a note saying she would be back later, and enjoy. I looked at the time, Xander was picking me up at 9:00, and I had an hour to get ready so I hopped into the shower to get cleaned up. **

**I decided to curl my hair, and put very light make on, since I wasn't very girly any way. I looked at my self in the mirror, and hardly recognized my self. I had time to spare so I walked by Willows room. I heard a cat call from out side the door. **

" **Well some one looks all fancy!" I blushed and leaned against her door frame. **

" **I have a date with Xander tonight" She smiled. " How do I look?" I really was nervous about things going well. **

" **You look very nice" She said looking me up and down, and I just laughed. I stood there for a moment longer, and started to worry about things going right. " Are you ok?" She asked noticing my expression change into worry.**

" **Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine just nervous." **

" **Oh you have nothing to be nervous about Xander is a gentleman." she tried to explain but that is not what I was nervous about.**

" **I know he is Will, It not that. It is Spike" I realized what I had just said and tried to quickly correct it. " Oh, I mean the connection and everything. I don't want that to come on between of our fun." I was really sticking my foot in it. " Oh by fun I don't mean sexual fun… not that I wouldn't.. I would.. Oh jeepers I better go!" I could tell my face was beat red, and I needed to relax. She just laughed at me.**

" **Hey, no worries hun, just have a good time." I nodded. " When you get back I will talk to you about what Co0rdelia and I are going to do about fixing your problem" that sent a smile to my face and I slowly made my way down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs stood Xander in a gray button down dress shirt ,and black dress pants, and shoes, carrying a bouquet of flowers.**

" **Wow , you look amazing" I finished walking down the stairs and kissed him on the cheek. **

" **Thank you, you look pretty wow yourself" I blushed and we were about to leave, but came face to face with Buffy and Spike linked arm in arm, dressed up as well and smiling at us.**

" **Oh, Alexis, I hope you don't mind but Buffy and Spike are going to join us on our date!"**

**I took a deep breath and knew this wasn't going to end well.**


	17. Chapter 17

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story**

**Chapter 17:**

**Panic, and fear over came me as the four of us left for a double date at The Bronze. We walked the couple blocks to the local club. It was a great relief to me, since a walk is exactly what I needed to clear my head.**

**I began feeling pretty awkward as no one said much of anything the entire walk over, until Xander grabbed my hand and I instantly jumped and looked over at me, and I found him smiling at me. It made me blush again, and thought… this is nice.**

" **So, Lexie" I looked up at him with fear, and shook my head. **

" **Please don't call me that… Alexis" I insisted. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.**

" **Sorry, Alexis. I never heard you sing, but from what I am told from Mike, its like angels singing." I laughed, that was very corny line. I have heard some lame pick up lines in my day.**

" **Hey, no worries Xander, I'll let you form your own opinion" I noticed Spike looking over at me with a peculiar glare. Buffy decided to join in the conversation.**

" **Hey anything is better than the bands they have been booking here lately." **

" **That's the truth" Xander laughed. " I'd rather have both my eyes ripped out than to listen to the garbage they play here." I suddenly felt really nervous. There seemed to be more pressure on me now than ever before. Not only was I supposed to impress my date, but change the opinion of singers at The Bronze. Buffy made a face at his comment. " It's not like any one will be listening to the music, every one just comes here to drink and make out lately." He looked at me. " So even if you suck no one will notice." That was the last thing that I had wanted to hear. I sing for people to hear, and I started to wonder if that was the only reason Xander brought me here. When we arrived. Buffy had ran in, and I told Xander I needed to get my bearings before I went on. Spike stayed outside to smoke. I leaned up against the wall, and closed my eyes.**

" **I'll be listening to you sing, and watching you with both eyes." I opened my eyes to see him standing there in front of me. I looked u pat him with fear in my eyes.**

" **Why am I here?" He took a hit of his cigarette.**

" **Well, I am summing that you are here because the one eyed Xander flirted with you a bit, you got a little weak at the knees. He asked you on a date, with the promise for you to be able to sing." He smirked. " Which is probably how he got you to agree to it in the first place. Secondly you probably only gave him a chance because your trying to ignore your feelings for some one else." well he was dead on the whole time, and I didn't want to punch him until he said that last part. I shot daggers out of my eyes into his ,and then turned away. I kept shaking my head.**

" **I hate you" I whispered. Then started to laugh. " You know I never actually been on a real date." He raised an eyebrow a me, smirking, questioning me. " No, really I just either never had time, or had any one who wanted to actually go any where with me other than the bedroom, or the back seat of the car, or the bathroom of some club." I laughed nervously. " And now I don't know why I said yes, but" I shook my head. I sighed. " it's not like he has a shady past with women, he's never hurt any one before. He seems pretty safe" I laughed and then went back in smirking to my self. Little did I know that Xander had only ever loved one women, and she had died. Since then he had never cared for anything serious, because he had been afraid of losing his love again, and going through that pain. Spike had watched me walk inside with a suspicious look on his face. He knew about what happened with him and Anya, infact he was caught up in the middle of that. **

**When I had went inside I found Xander sitting in front table with Buffy. I walked over and smiled at both of them. Xander looked me over again.**

" **You ready?" he asked, and I just nodded. I walked up onto the stage, and sat behind the piano that was in the middle of the stage.**

_You've got magic inside your finger tipsIts leaking out all over my __skin__Every time that I get close to youYour making me weak with the way youLook through those eyesBut all I see is your faceAll I need is your touchWake me up with your lipsCome at me from up aboveYeah, oh I need youI remember the way that you moveYour dancing easily through my dreamsIts hittin me harder and harder with all your smilesYou are crazy gentle in the way you __kiss__But all I see is your faceAll I need is your touchWake me up with your lipsCome at me from up aboveOh baby I need youTo see me, the way I see youLovely, wide awake inThe middle of my dreams_

_But all I see is your faceAll I need is your touchWake me up with your lipsCome at me from up aboveYeah, oh I need youAll I see is your faceAll I need is your touchWake me up with your lipsCome at me from up aboveYeah, oh oh da da da do do do do doAh, I ... I need you _

**I looked out onto the crowd and despite Xander's words of un encouragement before hand the crowd was in awe and erupted in clapping, and whistles. I sang a couple more songs, and finally made my way off the stage. I went to the table and looked over at Spike who nodded at me.**

" **Wow" Xander smiled putting an arm around my waist. " You really are an angel" I giggled, and Spike rolled his eyes, but then started to talk to Buffy. Soon they had left and I knew where they were going.**

" **I'm glad you liked it" I sat down exhausted. **

" **Can I order you a drink?" **

" **Yea, why not!" I shrugged. I needed to relax. " I'll have what ever your having"**

" **Beer it is" We sat at the table talking about nothing for hours. I was starting to feel something, but I had no idea what it was. **

**I began laughing uncontrollably, and forgot why in the first place.**

" **Xander I don't feel so good" I grabbed my head and nearly knocked over the 7 beer bottles as I stood. He quickly grabbed hold of me and guided me toward the door.**

" **I'd say not, lets get you home" We carefully made our way to the door. **

" **I can walk, I'm ok" I tried to persuade him, and he let go of me ,but stayed close behind. I made my way out of the door and I heard a woman from behind me.**

" **Can I have your autograph" I spun around slowly, and smiling completely flattered. I never had any one ask for my autograph before. Then I noticed that this meek looking young girl in a light blue dress, was now transfiguring into a vampire.**

" **Oh shit!" I said and reached into my pocket to pull out my stake, but I tripped over my own two feet, and fell flat on my face, and the vampire was able to get away, laughing as it got away. Xander leaned down and picked me up carrying me the whole way back.**

**Meanwhile in the house, Spike ended up in Buffy's bed yet again. They had just gone for 2 hours straight. Now she laid there in his arms and sighed.**

" **Spike" she looked up at him, and he smiled down at her. **

" **Yea love?" he stroked her hair, looking back down at her.**

" **What is it like being connected to Alexis, and having some one else control your free will, and you control some one elses?" He sat up, having his arms still around her.**

" **Well, at first it was very much like having that bloody chip in my head, then as it progressed, it sort of became like second nature, having to worry about some one else's life as you know they worry about yours as well." he smiled remembering every moment we shared since we met when he came out of the amulet. **

" **So, your not afraid that she would ever wish you to stake yourself? She is a potential that hunts vampires and demony creatures." He shook his head.**

" **She would never do that, for the same reason you would never stake me… I have a soul, and she knows I am a good man." **

" **I believe you are a good man"**

"**Took you long enough" He smirked and she laughed ,about to start another round of their previous fun, when Xander comes storming through the door, and yelling.**

" **Buffy! Willow! Mike… some one help! " Buffy shot up, and so did Spike. " It's Alexis!" As soon as Spike heard it was me, he raced down along side of Buffy to see him holding to a barely conscious me.**

" **What happened?" Buffy asked looking at Xander. He just stood there, holding me. " Xander set her down on the couch.**

" **We were at The Bronze until she finished her set, and then we stayed to have a couple of drinks. She tried ot catch up to me, but then she felt sick, so I guided her out of there." He looked at Buffy with worry. " That's when we ran into a baby vampire" Buffy looked confused.**

" **You can turn a baby into a vampire?" **

**Xander shook his head.**

" **I don't know ,but she was a little girl ,not exactly a baby, and she knocked Alexis out, although it wasn't too hard because she was already … uh drunk" Buffy looked over at Spike.**

" **Do you know of any one that would Sire a little girl, and why?" He tried to think about it really hard and shook his head looking at me.**

" **Were you trying to get her drunk?" he snapped at Xander and ignored Buffy's question.**

" **What?" He snapped back. " NO! we were on a date. How am I supposed ot know her tolerance? We were flirting ,and having a good time." they went back and forth for several minutes.**

" **Ok, guys this isn't helping!" they stopped arguing for a while, and then that's when Spike looked up.**

" **I dotn think any one sired her specifically…" Buffy looked over at what Spike had just admited.**

" **What do you mean?"**

" **I mean if she really was as powerful as he says, and truly in little girl form I know who that is!" He looked down at me again, and then stood up. " She is a very old vampire, legend says one of the very first. She is very strong, powerful, and evil. Her usual motive isn't some potential slayer unless she thinks she is a big enough threat. Especially to go in person instead of sending her minions…" Spike ranted on and actually looked nervous.**

" **Spike who are we dealing with here? Who is she?" Buffy was getting agitated ,and worried with how he was speaking.**

" **Her name is Lilith" Xander and Buffy looked to each other with curiosity.**

" **I'll go get Giles" Buffy said**

" **I'll get Willow back her from Reyna's, we'll need her for research" **

" **Wait what about Alexis?" Buffy asked looking to Xander " One of us has to stay with her." **

" **You two go, I'll stay, she'll be safe with me" Spike sat down on the couch next to me." **

" **Oh, great that's like leaving her with a swarm of giant leeches!" Xander mocked. Buffy smacked the back of his head.**

" **Xander! She will be fine with Spike, lets go" **

**As soon as they left, I tried to sit up, but it felt like I weighted a million pounds, and there were people restraining me down.**

" **Hold on, Lexie, be careful." he grabbed both of my hands and pulled me gently up, and leaned me up against the couch. I groaned, and started to laugh un controllably again. He looked at me like I was crazy.**

" **I got knocked out by a baby vampire" I continued to laugh.**

" **I wouldn't be laughing, if it is who I think it is , you are lucky you still be alive. The fact that she didn't kill you , means she needs you alive ,or wants to torture you." I covered my mouth and tried to stop laughing. I knew it wasn't funny ,but I couldn't stop.**

" **Sorry" I snorted and continued laughing. " Ow!" I cried. " help me" **

" **I wish you could stop laughing" I stopped laughing.**

" **Thank you." I still felt drunk, but now with out the laughter I just felt blurry, and out of it. " Why did I drink so much?" I felt my head feel heavier, and let my head rest on his shoulder. He looked up at me as I laid it down on him, but didn't mind.**

" **Yea, why did you drink so much, that is not like you at all. I have never seen you drink so much before?" I sighed.**

" **Beer is bad" I whispered in his ear. He put his arm around me, to keep me from falling over ,and I felt completely safe. I looked up at him. " Spike?"**

" **What is it love"**

" **I found a way to break this thing"**

" **Break what?"**

" **Cordelia and Willow are going to perform a … dangerous spell… using magic's" I looked into his eyes. " I'm scared, because this is what I want, but it means losing you" I was in coherent, and at first Spike didn't get it, he just hung on my word about him.**

" **Alexis… why are you afraid of losing your connection with me?" I closed my eyes, and nestled my head into him.**

" **Because I love you Spike" Then it suddenly hit him what I had just said.**

" **Wait! A dangerous spell that needs two powerful Wicca's… Is she performing the mind transmogrification spell?" He quickly stood up, and I fell to the floor.**

" **Ouch!" all I could feel was the throbbing pain from falling off of the couch. I moaned, hitting the floor. Then he looked over at me, and sighed, helping me up. He grabbed both of my hands, and I leaned all of my weight on him. It made it difficult so he just lifted me up, and carried me to my guest bedroom. He laid my down on the bed, and I started to cry.**

" **Lexie, are you alright?" I just continued to sob. He came and sat next to me on the bed ,and kissed my forehead. He soon realized I was too drunk to keep the free will barrier up between us.**

" **Spike, I cant deny…" I tried to find the words. " I .. you… confusing, please" He looked down at me longingly, and I continued to let tears fall. " I wish.." He quickly covered my mouth with his hand, knowing that I was too drunk to think let alone wish in my mind. He knew he shouldn't let me finish what I wanted but part of him wanted to know what I was going to say. He just laid there stroking my hair much like he was doing with Buffy, until I fell asleep. He leaned down and whispered n my ear.**

" **I feel your pain love" He got up and went back down stairs to wait for the others to get back, to discuss the problem about our new vampire friend Lilith. If it really was her, we were in for a world of pain, and torture. She believes there is far worse than death, and she gets inside of your head to slowly kill you inside. **

**Authors Note: The song in this chapter is called Magic by Colbie Caillet**


	18. Chapter 18

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story**

**Chapter 18: **

**As soon as Spike came back down the stairs, still worrying about whether laving me alone right now was the best idea. No, he thought it was a good idea to let me sleep off the alcohol. Giles and Buffy came bursting through the door, and soon Willow and Xander. **

" **Where is Alexis?" Giles said in a panic. **

" **I carried her upstairs and laid her in bead, she fell off the couch and passed out about a few minutes ago." Spike looked over at Xander with annoyance. " Why would you let her drink that much?" he put his hands up in defense.**

" **Hey, she seemed fine until right before we left, and I didn't know we would get attacked on the way out" Spike just snickered.**

" **Ok, you two, arguing about this isn't helping!" Buffy interrupted before they started fist fighting over it. She looked at Giles with hope, as they moved into the living room to discuss. " Giles have you heard of this demon, Lilith before?" **

**He removed his glasses, and sighed, rubbing his temples.**

" **I am afraid, I do not know much about her, just that she is very old, and is known for torture rather than killing. She derives great pleasure from it."**

" **Oh great so were dealing with a kinky kind of big bad, who uses whips and chains instead of the traditional kill!" Xander said sarcastically. Giles shook his head.**

" **No, I believe it is a deeper kind of torture than Whips and chains Xander." Buffy stood up and started to pace.**

" **Well then I am going to take great pleasure in the vanquish of her! Do we know how to ?"**

" **I will do some research on her, and see what I can find" Willow spoke up." Buffy nodded. **

" **Use what ever resources you can"**

" **I hate to be the bearer of bad news" Spike chimed in. " But there is a reason Lilith has been around for centuries, with out being caught or even killed. She is very powerful. We aren't even sure if it is her that they encountered, but if we are we need to be on our guard." He actually looked worried.**

" **Hey everyone! We have dealt with much worse, and been through numerous apocalypses with out the world ending. We can deal with Lilith." Buffy tried to bring everyone's sprits up.**

" **Besides we like have two slayers… its like two for the price of one!" Xander said. Giles nodded. **

" **Yes, we need Xander and Alexis to Id the correct demon to find if it was infact her, and we will find out all we can about her in the mean time." Everyone nodded. Buffy went to talk privately with Giles about the situation, and Willow turned on her lap top to do some research, while Xander went upstairs to go check up on me.**

" **I need to talk to you" Spike sat down on a chair next to Willow, and she looked up nervously.**

" **Look Spike, all you could tell us about Lilith would be very helpful." He just stared at her.**

" **I'll do what I can, but why don't you tell me more about this spell that you and Cordelia are going to perform." She looked like she had just seen a ghost. Her face went paler than it already was. **

" **Oh… you felt a connection through her memories?" he shook his head.**

" **No, she told me about it, just a little while ago." She looked at him and hoped he wasn't going to giver her grief about it.**

" **Look Spike it's the only way"**

" **You two are going to perform a mind transmogrification spell on us? That is extremely dangerous, especially for her since she is actually living!" **

" **I know, but I am very good and I have faith in Cordelia that she knows what she is doing. Besides it is pretty risky for both of you the way it is now!" He put his head down in defeat.**

" **I know, I just wish you would have told me"**

" **I didn't even know I was going to go through with it until a few moments ago actually. I know of the risks, but I weighed the options and Cordelia is coming in tomorrow night to perform the spell with me. " **

" **What do you need me to do?" **

" **Nothing, just reassure Alexis that we know what we are doing ,and if she asks… you don't know how dangerous it really is!" He stood up angry with what she was asking.**

" **You mean lie to her and don't tell her that by going through with the spell, she risks her humanity, her soul, her memories, and oh yea her life!" Willow took a deep breath.**

" **Yea that" Spike stormed out.**

**Xander sat by my bedside until I awoke about an hour later, still a little groggy and with a pounding head ache.**

" **And sleeping beauty awakes!" Xander turned toward me grabbing my hand. " How are you feeling?" I groaned and tried to sit up.**

" **I feel like some one hit me over the head with a 12 story building!" He smiled.**

" **Well, there was no building safe to say, but just large amounts of beer, and…" **

" **What?" I concentrated on what he had to say.**

" **I don't know if you remember this, but after we left The Bronze We had a little vamp encounter, that knocked out pretty good!" I tried to remember, then I gasped. **

" **That child vampire?" I didn't redeemer much, just vague flashes. **

" **Yea, were all looking into it. We have a theory that it is some ancient vampire names Lilith who thrives on torture."**

" **Oh great" I sighed and put the pillow over my head. " It thrives on torture … well then I will thrive on killing it!" **

" **Wow, you and Buffy are so much a like it's scary!" I laughed and went to get out of bed. I needed to sober up, and wash the smell of beer off of me. I wanted to be actively in this fight. If we were dealing with an ancient big bad I needed to be completely there.**

" **Were are you going?" I ignored him and made me way into the shower ,but before I left I answered him with out turning around.**

" **There's a new big bad out there, who is obviously threatened by me, and I'm going to give her some thing to fear." Xander really couldn't say anything to change my mind. I was going to find out about her, what she wants from me, and Buffy and the rest of us are going to stop her, because we have dealt with worse.**

**Meanwhile Willow sat in front of her computer trying to find out everything she could about our new demon, when she stay frozen in front of the computer. Andrew happened to walk into the room with a tray full of cookie he had just made, when he noticed Willow.**

" **Hey, I made some chocolate chip cookies… Willow what is it?" he stood in front of her frozen. She looked up at him, with the palest look on her face, that he had ever seen. " Are you ok?"**

" **Andrew, go get the Buffy and the others…." He just stood there. " Now!" She yelled. " I found something very interesting about our new demon friend, Lilith.**


	19. Chapter 19

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story**

**Chapter 19:**

**After my shower to clear my head, I walked downstairs with my robe on and still drying my hair with my small white towel. I noticed everyone was gathered around Willow. I figured she had found out more about this Vampire, and I was relived to be around them. Except when I had walked into the room, all eyes seemed to turn to me, and then I froze instantly.**

" **Why do I have the feeling that I just walked in during a very awkward moment." I felt nervous looking around the room. No one would say anything. " Guys what is going on?" I looked around the room again. I looked to Giles. **

" **Giles?" I watched him take off his glasses and start to clean them. " Willow?" I looked over at her as she looked over at Buffy. " Some one tell me!" I shouted. Buffy looked up at me, and Xander put his hand on my shoulder. Why did I get the feeling that I wasn't going to like what I was about to hear?**

" **It's about Lilith!" **

" **The young vampire from The Bronze?" I asked. Buffy just nodded.**

" **She isn't like any other vampire." I raised my eyebrows in shock.**

" **What do you mean?" **

" **Well, do you remember those uber strong vampires that came out of the seal, the ones working with The First?" I nodded, holding my breath remembering how strong they actually were. They were nearly impossible to kill. " She was created by them, like way before any thing else ever existed. This was pre- B.C time. She was a human, but never reached maturity, which is why she only appears in the form of a child. She had a bigger purpose than your average vampire these days. She was given great strength, as well as other abilities that are unknown. She very rarely presents herself unless she feels threatened, or has her orders from a higher demonic power. Legends say that she works in the pits of Hell, torturing souls, and finding new innocent souls to torture. She has had only a few kills, but there are things far worse than death and she found out what that is for every individual soul that she tortures." Buffy looked to Spike and then hesitated saying what I could tell she wanted to.**

" **Buffy… is there some thing else you want to tell me?" I looked right at Spike and I knew that he knew. " Spike!" **

" **I'm sorry Love, but Lilith was rumored to be the first one with Seer abilities, and we think that is why she was drawn to you." I sat down, and felt like the room was spinning. " That is why we think she let you go with out torturing you. We think she had a bigger plan for being here, but we don't know yet." this was a lot to handle at once, no wonder no one wanted to tell me. **

" **So.." I looked up at everyone still staring at me with sympathetic eyes. " Does this mean I'm turning into a demon?" I tried so hard to suppress the tears I felt coming on. I had to be strong slayers were tough they didn't cry. Spike walked over to me sitting on the ground, and put his hands on my shoulders. **

" **Listen to me, you are not turning into a demon. You have a gift, and that under no circumstances makes you evil. I know evil believe me ,and you are far from it!" I smiled and tried to laugh. " Seeing into the future and the past is an ability, that can go light or dark. I can see your soul love and it is brighter than the sun" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. **

**I stood up slowly and walked back upstairs to get changed with out saying a word to any one. No one tried to stop me or ask me. **

" **Why did you tell her? We could have worked around her not knowing. But I guess Big bad would rather terrify her!" Xander asked **

" **Well, its not like I had a choice once she saw I my eyes that I knew." Xander stared blankly at him. " She wished me to tell he everything I knew, you daft idiot! And another thing Xander I don't like lying to her. Maybe you do ,but I don't!" Spike needed to rest so he needed to get out of the room. **

**Willow decided to tell everyone, that the connection would soon be broken from myself and Spike, so that they may feel a little at ease. **

" **Uh, guys!" She spoke up afraid of what everyone might think, but she couldn't keep this secret any more. " I think there is something I should tell you, about. Willow went on to explain to everyone that her and Cordelia were going to perform a powerful mind transmogrification spell to rid Spike and myself of our connection. However not everyone was as relieved and thrilled about this plan as Willow had thought they would be.**

**Everyone was so quiet once again that you could hear her nerves rattling around inside of her.**

" **Dear lord woman are you in sane?" Giles rubbed his temples and had that look of disappointment in his eyes.**

" **What?" she asked **

" **You are messing with some thing you don't understand? How could you be this stupid to mess with the magic's this way again?" He was talking like she would turn into evil ,veiny, dark haired world ending Willow again. **

" **Giles, its not like that, not any more. I have learned how t embrace my spiritual and elemental side with the magic's, and I'll have Cordelia's help, So not all of the strain will be on me!" **

" **Do you have any idea what you are risking? Does Alexis? Does Spike?" He stared to pace and get louder. **

" **Alexis isn't aware of what could happen, but she does know that it is risky and dangerous! Spike knows, and Cordelia wouldn't do it with me if she didn't know that we could do it!" **

" **There is a 30% chance that something could go wrong, and your not just risking Alexis, and god help me for saying this Spike's life as well!" He looked ot be finished, he turned away from her ,but then turned back around quickly removing his glasses and sighed. " Not to mention Cordelia is a Seer, with far more advanced power than Alexis, and your bringing her into the think of this all with Lilith out there!" He took a deep breath and they just stared at each other for several minutes before it was Willows turn to speak again.**

" **Giles, I am sorry that you still don't trust me, even after all of this time, but I know what I am capable of , and I am still doing this, because we sure as hell cant defeat Lilith having Alexis and Spike still connected like this. It will slow us down, and She will figure it out sooner than later and find some way to use it against us!" She had enough, and she too stormed out of the house, on her way to Reyna's to blow off steam.**

**Buffy looked at Giles with her arms crossed, and shook her head.**

" **We will fight this, we will let Willow and Cordelia do the Spell, and we will work together from here on out! We don't have time for petty discrepancies, and personal vendetta's we have a mission, and it isn't going to be easy! Willow was right Spike and Alexis will be more use when they aren't hindered by what ever spell is forcing their free will away." they glared at each other until he nodded to her, and she too exited to room.**

**Soon just him and Xander stay in the room.**

" **And then there were two…" Xander joked hoping to lighten his mood, but he just rolled his eyes and walked next door to his place. Xander leaned back against the couch as he sat down and sighed. " Well this is going to be fun!"**

**Authors note****: I know this chapter was shorter, but there is more to come I promise!**


	20. Chapter 20

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story**

**Chapter 20:**

**Spike sat quietly in the cold dark basement, just staring at the stone walls. He knew he knew more about Lilith, but for the life of him couldn't seem to remember it. The door creaked open and Spike knew immediately he had my scent.**

" **What is it love?" I walked down the stairs ,and stood next to him. I sighed.**

" **There is some thing that I need to tell you" He turned around, and looked at me with such a stare that made me want to run away. **

" **You already told me!" I was thrown for a loop. How could he know what I was going to say, or want to tell him. I come down here to tell him about the spell that Willow was going to perform with Cordelia, and we would finally be rid of our connection. **

" **How do you know what I am going to say?" He stared into my eyes. **

" **You told me when you were drunk" I tried to remember, but I strangely couldn't seem to re3member much.**

" **I see" I nodded. He walked int a corner and put his hands in his head. " Are you angry?" I walked toward him. " I had thought you would be relived. He stood up and pushed me up against the wall, with both hands on either side of me.**

" **Why would you think that? Is everything really about you?" I held my breath and closed my eyes. I have never seen him this angry, especially at me.**

" **No, but you should have figured this would end sooner or later!" I shouted and then I opened my eyes about to cry. Why was he being so difficult. I saw him looking at me with un certainty. " I'm trying to get rid of this … thing and the spell is the only way I know how to do it! Sure it has risks, but if your so worried about what is going to happen to you then.." He backed away and interrupted me.**

" **Hold on!" he put his hand up to silence me. " What are we talking about?"**

" **The spell that Willow and Cordelia are going to perform on us to get rid of the connection." I started to wonder if we really were talking about the same thing. " You said I told you about the spell?" **

" **The spell.." He nodded and laughed. " Right, you did tell me that too" Now I was curious. " I am worried , but not about what is going to happen to me. Did Will even tell you all the risks in it?" I shook my head. **

" **Hold on… if that isn't what you thought I was talking about … what else did I tell you?" He started to walk away.**

" **Uh.. It was"**

" **No! Spike stop… what did you think I needed to tell you that got you so angry. What did I say?" I ran in front of him, putting both my hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes, trying to read his expression.**

" **Alexis…" I nodded.**

" **Alright, fine" I backed away " I cant wait to get rid of this connection" I said out of anger, and stormed back up the stairs. **

**I walked to the top, but the door to the basement slammed shut, before I could get out, and I gasped.**

" **Oh real mature!" Spike yelled up the steps, he thought that it was me that had slammed the door. I stood there frozen.**

" **That wasn't me" I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear me. He looked up the stairs, and as soon as he had gotten to the bottom, it felt like a gust of wind pushed me backwards, and flying back. I fell directly into Spikes arms. **

" **Alexis? What happened? I looked up and we both saw an image appearing at the top of the stair case where I once stood. The n came a childish laugh. I looked back at Spike and we both knew who was coming. I stood up, with Spike beside me ready.**

" **You silly little girl, did you really think that you could get rid of me?" We saw a girl about 10 years old standing there in a little white dress, and blonde hair. She giggled, and I felt a chill go up my spine. With in moments She was down in front of us. I felt like I couldn't move.**

" **Lilith" I said and just watched her smile. **

" **Oh, that's sweet I know of you too… Alexis Gray" Spike tried to move and knock her out ,but she pointed her hand at him and he got sent flying to the other end. " Go have a seat Vampire!" She giggled again, and glared at me with such an icy stare. I felt so helpless. She was controlling my body. " Potential Vampire slayer… and Seer." I tried to stare her down, since it seemed to be the only thing I could do. " Well…" She turned around again to see spike coming u behind her with a stake. " I said time out!" She yelled and sending him flying in the air against the side of the house , knocking in some dry wall.**

" **Spike!… NO!" I managed to get out a few words. She still turned towards him, looking like she was getting enjoyment out of his pain. I needed to do something, but what. " BUFFY!" Soon the door flung open and Lilith looked startled. She smirked back at me **

" **I own you!" She laughed again before disappearing out of the basement. I instantly fell to the ground, trying to catch my breathe. **

**Buffy ran down the stairs with Giles, Xander, and Mike behind him. **

" **Are you ok?" I looked up at her and nodded. **

" **Spike needs you. She tossed him like a sack of potatoes." Buffy looked over to see him laying in a pile of rubble. Mike and Xander helped me up, each grabbing an arm.**

" **Can you tell us what exactly happened?" Giles looked around for any indication.**

" **It was her… Lilith" All eyes were on me. " She is more powerful than I though, and she knew who I was."**

" **What else did she know?" Giles looked interested.**

" **Just that she knew my name, I was a potential, and a seer. She said that she owned me .. Right before she left" I looked around. " What do you think that meant?" **

" **Well that is just creepy" Xander mocked. " little girl having that much power, and we don't even know what she wants." **

" **It seems like she wants Alexis, but why?" Buffy grabbed hold of Spike and helped him up. There were things I needed to know, and I had to find out. How did she track me? What did she want with me? And why didn't she just do it? It weighed on my mind the rest of the night until morning came.**

**Spike sat in the living room with an ice pack on his head. **

" **Obviously she didn't expect Alexis to be surrounded by others." Buffy said.**

" **How do you figure?" Giles scratched his head.**

" **She seemed to leave when I came in the basement." I shook my head.**

" **No, It seemed more like she didn't care" Spike laughed.**

" **Oh yea because she didn't care enough to through any one else through a wall." I sent him a sympathetic look.**

" **Well what exactly does what she said meant… you now the whole she owns Alexis thing?" Mike looked around the room. I sighed and stood up walking toward the door.**

" **Where are you going?" I quickly turned around. **

" **For a walk, I need to think about this. About what to do." Giles removed his glasses. Buffy walked toward me.**

" **Alexis I totally get how you feel targeted, but we have to work together!" **

" **Fine, then train me some more, I want to fight!" I was getting frustrated. I needed to be in control of something and I felt like I had none at all.**

" **Fight Spike!" Xander mimicked, but I didn't find it amusing. Everyone looked at him. " What he'll heal himself… cuz you know vampire!" then it hit me.**

" **Oh my gosh Xander you're a genius!" He smirked.**

" **Well obviously… which part?" I waved my hand in the air.**

" **Lilith is a vampire.. Right?" I smirked. " Well we can start there" Spike got up and followed me out of the door. **

" **I don't think your getting the point that she may be a vampire, but she is more than that" I kept walking.**

" **No, I get it, but I have to try something."**

" **Where are you going?" I stopped and looked around. **

" **I don't know!" I shouted. And turned around to punch him in the face. Then I punched him again this time in the shoulder and again and gain. Soon he was on the ground, and his vampire form was there. I sat on top of him, and tried to catch my breath.**

" **What the bloody hell was that about?" I shook my head, and I closed my eyes.**

" **Oh, my god" I grabbed my head and I knew I was getting sucked into his memories again. **

_I was walking down a cold dark alley, it looked to be the middle of winter, because the road was covered in snow. I could feel the cold. It was dark out and I turned around when I saw a shadow behind me. It was a little girl. It looked to be the same little girl, Lilith. She had black eyes, and when I turned around I saw Spike, fall to the ground, with a puddle of blood surrounding his body. Then a lady with dark hair, and a purple dress came and carried Spike away before he could pass out. I recognized her to be his sire, Drusilla. _

" _I'm sorry darling she was after me….again" _

**When I had came to, I was in Spikes arms. He cad carried me out of the street, and onto, the porch of Buffy's house. He sat with me on the stoop holding me until I came back to. I tried to catch my breath, and I looked up into Spikes eyes. I reached my hand up to caress his cheek.**

" **I can still smell the blood" I think I understood now I get it. " I think I know why Lilith wants me" He looked at me with terror, he knew as well. " It's the same reason she wanted her… right? Because of what I am?" **

" **You need to tell Buffy" He whispered. I nodded, and slowly leaned into him. I could feel his hands running through my hair, and I felt my heart race again, just being this close to him. I stopped right before our lips touched.**

" **Xander" He looked up at me and backed up as if he was about to say.. Something, but I jumped up in defense. " Uh… Jeepers Spike! I wish I didn't…uhhh! I mean I'm with him, and I should go inside and tell them. About what I just figured out." I ran inside so fast I didn't see Spike trying to suppress the tear that had just fallen from him cheek.**


	21. Chapter 21

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction story**

**Chapter 21:**

**I ran bursting through the door.**

" **I know what it is!" ran into the room where everyone still sat. " It's our ability… our shared ability" I realized I was being a little unclear, as everyone looked at me with confusion.**

" **Come again?" Giles said.**

" **Try using just a little more words there Alexis!" Xander walked over to me and put his arms around me. I nodded and tried to organize my thoughts.**

" **Ok, sorry" I sat down next to him on the couch. " I was just outside and I had another premonition into Spikes past. Only this time I think it was relevant. I saw Lilith Hurting Spike because she was trying to get to Drusilla." **

" **So the factor is Spike?" Xander asked, and I just shook my head.**

" **No, don't you see? Lilith was said to be the first real Seer right?" Buffy looked up at me and I knew she understood I that instant.**

" **Guys its not Spike, or any one unparticular. Its her Seer abilities. Drusilla has that ability as well." At that moment Spike walked in. Now all eyes were on him.**

" **Why didn't Spike tell us that he has faced her before?" Mike stood up walking toward him like he was going to fight him.**

" **I wasn't sure it was her. It was her what caused Dru to get really weak in the first place." He said with his hands in his pockets , refusing to look up at me. Mike just stood over him taunting him.**

" **There is something about you I don't like" Mike sent Spike a cold hard glare.**

" **Yea, join the club" Xander said while rubbing my hand.**

" **So" Giles said. " We know she is targeting any one with a form of her own ability, but why?" I get really tense.**

" **I felt like she was able to control me, in the basement, do you think that has anything to do with it?" Giles nodded while cleaning his glasses.**

" **Well, I will look into it. In the meantime, Alexis I don't want you to go any where in this town alone, and some goes for Cordelia, she needs to be very careful when she arrives. I want some one to phone her and tell her everything that we know." Buffy got up to call her, as Giles followed after her. I sat there in the couch with Xander, and I had forgotten Spike was still standing in the door way.**

" **So Alexis, we never did get to have a proper date, it was interrupted by our new demon friend" I bit my bottom lip and looked u pat him, he was smirking at me, and it only made me smile. **

" **No" I giggled " We didn't" I started to think of all of the ways that it could have ended.**

" **Well, then I'm just going to have to make it up to you" He whispered in my ear, and it sent chills up and down my spine.**

" **What did you have in mind?" I looked longingly up at him, and he just smiled down at me, and slowly inched toward me. I closed my eyes, and began closing the remaining gap between us, but he stopped just barley touching my lips. He whispered.**

" **I guess you'll have to go on another date with me to find out" Then he slowly backed away and walked into the next room. He left me sitting there on the couch, guessing. I pushed a strand of hair out of my face and couldn't stop smiling. I was no longing to see what I real date with Xander Harris was like. I guess now I was just going to have to find out, except I could hardly contain myself. I was so caught up in my fantasy that I didn't even notice Spike still there, who heard and saw every word. **

**As soon as the morning came, I woke up to a tray on my lap. I sat up quickly, to notice it was breakfast. It was a cup of coffee, a plate of pancakes, and a note on the side of the tray.**

_Alexis,_

_Prepare yourself for entire day of pampering and fun! You deserve it, and I hope that I deserve you!_

_Xander_

**I smiled and took a bit of my pancakes, they were fluffy and sweet, just like Xander. He is exactly the kind of man I had always hoped to find, and he already knows my secret that would normally scare a guy off. Most importantly he wasn't a vampire who's heart belonged to some one else.**

**After my breakfast I took the opportunity to clean up, as I hopped into the shower, before any one occupied it. I quickly cleaned up and put on a bright yellow sundress, yellow flats, and a yellow head band after I had straightened my hair. My spirits seemed to be extremely up, given the circumstances of Lilith and my new found ability. I walked into the kitchen humming out a catchy new tune I had been working on. I noticed Mike, Buffy Willow and Xander sitting at the table look u pat me as I came in.**

" **Oh, good morning!" I said smiling, and glancing over at Xander from the corner of my eye.**

" **Some one seems to be in a good mood!" I shrugged smiling and sitting down next to Xander. **

" **Some thing like that" Buffy shot me a look that said she knew.**

" **That outfit is going to be hard to train in" Giles said as he came into the room reading the paper. I looked up in a panic. Oh shit I didn't think this through. **

" **Oh come on Giles, couldn't she just have a few hours to herself, be girly, and possibly go out with an incredibly good looking, and funny guy!" Xander tried to persuade Giles, as Willow laughed through her napkin, and I blushed, trying not to look up at Giles. He looked up from his paper and looked up at Xander.**

" **What? Who?" Xander laughed nervously.**

" **Oh, Giles the kidder… such the kidder!" Xander pretended to laugh at him.**

" **Oh, come on you old fuddy duddy just give those tow love birds a few hours, and then you can work her to the bone!" Buffy suggested.**

" **Well… I suppose you never listened to me, so why should she?" He joked and Buffy just rolled her eyes. I smiled and looked over at Xander, who looked back at me and smiled as well.**

" **Aww!" Willow whined at how adorable that just was.**

**After everyone had left Xander said he wanted to take me some where ,but wouldn't tell me where. I got into his car and tried to wait patiently, not a skill I was very good at.**

" **Thank you for my breakfast surprise, it was sweet…and delicious!" **

" **Well that is what I was going for" I smiled. " By the way, you look very nice" I looked over at what he was wearing; a blue plaid button up cotton shirt, and a pair of black jeans.**

" **You look pretty good yourself." **

**I sighed and looked out the window, but all that I could see were trees. " So where are we going?" **

" **Now I told you then I'd have to kill you!" I laughed. " That my dear is a surprise. You do know what a surprise is don't you?" **

" **Normally my surprises consist of vampires and demons sneaking up on me in a dark alley." He reached out and grabbed my hand that I was nervously fiddling with in my lap.**

" **Relax, you weren't kidding when you said you've never been out on a real date were you?" **

" **Nope!" **

" **Well then prepared to be swept off your feet." I leaned back against the seat and waiting to we pulled up to what looked like an old abandoned park.**

" **Uh… Xander where are we?" **

" **Almost there!" **

"**Then why are we parking?" He came out and opened my door for me, as he held his hand out for me. He really was taking this chivalry to a whole new level. He grabbed my hand and led me down a dirt path. " Hey… I'm not exactly dressed for something like this…Xander?" **

" **You don't want to ruin the surprise do you?" I followed behind him trying not to trip over rocks or stumble down a cliff to my death. At least if I die in the woods I don't have to worry about Lilith any more, I thought to my self. I looked around and we were surrounded my tree after tree, along a winding dirt path that deemed to wind downward.**

" **Your going to kill me? that's the surprise?" I laughed and tried to lightened the mood, but he just held onto my hand still moving on.**

" **Darn, you figured it out!" **

" **ok, Xander how much further are we going, because I didn't wear the right kind of shoes for this, and…" I noticed that we had stopped and looked around to see a wooden bridge, and across it was the most beautiful waterfall, and a little pond that when the light hit it just right reflected a beautiful rainbow. It was simply breath taking. " Wow" **

" **Hmm… the speech less thing was supposed to come a little later" I blushed, and let go of his hand and started to walk across the bridge. " What do you think?"**

" **It's beautiful!" **

" **Exactly what I think about you!" he said walking close behind me. We walked across the bridge to the other side right by the waterfall. I could feel the water spray against my skin and the cool breeze blew against my hair. **

" **You wanna jump in?" I asked him and he just looked at me with confusion.**

" **Uh.. What?" He laughed I don't think were dressed for that!" I smirked.**

" **I think we can fix that." I kicked off my shoes, and pulled my dress up over my head, where I was just in my yellow bra and panties. It was his turn to be speechless. I giggled, and made my way toward the edge of the rocks.**

" **Uh.. Alexis?" He didn't think I was serious, but I looked back at him and jumped off the cliff and dived down into the water below. Soon Xander was rushing to take off his shirt, and pants to his black silk boxer shorts. He went to the edge and cannon balled in. I came up from the water, to be splashed by him on his way down. He came back up and we looked at each other.**

" **I cant believe I just jumped off of a cliff to be down here with you?" he looked up to the rocks where we had just stood not moments ago.**

" **Not normally this impulsive?" I asked still smiling over at him.**

" **No, I'd have to say you're the only one I'd ever followed off the edge of a cliff before into freezing cold water" **

" **Its not that cold!" he swam up to me and reached for both of my hands and intertwined them with his.**

" **Are you sure about that?" He looked down at the goose bumps on my skin, and he let go of my hands, letting them explore my body. I brushed my hand against his cheek. He leaned in closer to me.**

" **Oh, and I suppose we'll have to rectify that!" I whispered, and he tilted my chin up closer to his, and I felt a shiver when his lips touched down onto mine. His lips were warm and inviting. He was sweet and gentle, and I threw my arms around his neck slowly to deepen the kiss. The minute tha I gave my self into his kiss I flashed to when Spike would kiss me. I felt his touch and heard his voice. The kiss lasted a moment longer, before we both pulled away at the same time. I couldn't stop smiling, and neither could he. This should be the perfect moment that every girl dreams about. It should be the perfect first date, and the perfect kiss, and it if was supposed to be so perfect why could I see Spikes face and feel his touch instead? **

**I swam to the edge and go out to sit on the rocks.**

" **Is everything alright?" He asked as he must have noticed my expression change after the kiss. He must be worried that I was disappointed, but I wasn't. I was just conflicted with this connection I still shared with Spike… it had to be that and nothing else. He sat next to me on the rock ,and put his arms around me. I looked back t him and smiled.**

" **Everything's perfect!" I leaned back against his bare chest and took that moment in. At least it should be perfect, I kept thinking in my head. He leaned down and kissed my fore head. We sat there in the sun, for a bit longer before we gathered our clothes and headed back up the path to the car.**

**I sat in the car, staring out the window, not wanting to go back to one of Giles rough training sessions, I wasn't ready to get out of girly date mode yet. **

**We made our way back and I recognized the car pulled behind mine. The license plate read Queen C ,and I knew that Cordelia was here.**

" **Looks like Cordelia is here?" I remembered hearing something about they used to date. **

**I nodded and we both exited the car. I turned to Xander before we went inside.**

" **Today was…" He ran his hand through my hair and I leaned into his touch. " Everything that I had always wanted in a first date." I leaned up to sweetly kiss his lips. " Thank you" I turend and pranced inside to see Cordelia sitting on a chair in the living room with an ice pack on her head.**

**I gasped. **

" **What happened?" I asked worried walking into the room. Cordelia looked out of it, and I looked ot Buffy.**

" **Cordelia came in a few minutes ago, and was attacked by our new friend. I think your theory about Seer's being connected to Lilith." **

" **She attacked again?" Cordelia nodded.**

" **Buffy had called me and told me about your problem with her, so I made my way over in the daylight but I found that she may be a vampire, but she doesn't need to wait until the sun goes down to attack" I didn't understand.**

" **What do you mean?" I sat down next to her.**

" **She got into my mind some how and it was like I had no control. I almost died"**

**I felt my heart beat faster and faster through my chest, now I had something to fear.**


	22. Chapter 22

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer**

**Chapter 22:**

**I just stood in the doorway, I was stunned from what I had just heard. **

" **What do you mean you almost died?" Could this demon have more of an upper hand than I had thought? Meanwhile Xander walked around and looked around the room to see Cordelia sitting on a chair with an ice pack on her head.**

" **Well" Xander said with his hands in his pockets and walking toward Cordelia. " Now clearly Ms. Cordelia Chase is over reacting, she probably just had a panic attack" She shot him a death glare shaking her head.**

" **Oh, Xander Harris, like always … wrong!" She laughed and put the ice pack down.**

**He laughed and then stopped abruptly, and I instantly noticed the tension in the room. I walked in between them.**

" **Ok, enough this isn't helping" I looked from Cordelia, back to Xander. I lowered my hands and sat across from Cordelia, " What exactly happened? How do you know it was Lilith?" She sighed and put her hand on her head. She shot one more glare at Xander before she continued.**

" **Well, Buffy had called me and told me the situation with Lilith, and what happened with you." She looked at Buffy " At first I didn't think much of it" **

" **Well yea, because it didn't have to deal directly with Cordelia Chase.." Xander interrupted.**

" **Shut up Xander!" she shouted. " No, because I was coming here any ways to help Alexis with the spell to ride her and Spike's connection, and if she shared some sort of connection through Alexis's Seer ability I thought it best to stay low until I'm needed." She paused, leaving ample time for Xander to remark again.**

" **So please do tell us why you sacrificed your self to come so early when clearly it would put you in danger?" she just rolled her eyes, and everyone else including me ignored there bickering like children. I just had to concentrate on what was happening in front of me. This was why I didn't have time for personal relationships.**

" **As soon as I'd spoken to Buffy I had a very dark premonition. I saw that Lilith was a bigger threat that you all thought. She isn't just connected to anyone with Seer abilities, she is creating an army, for an apocalypse." I started to let voices, from her explaining fade as soon as I heard all I needed to. I felt as if I couldn't breath and all I heard was my own heart beating rapidly. Could I really handle another apocalypse, especially one where I may be responsible? I faded back to reality to catch the end of what she was saying. " Then I just figured that since she was a Vampire she couldn't affect any one in the daylight, but clearly she has a hold on Seer's in any condition."**

" **Let me get this straight…" I paused. " She is connecting to all Seers that she apparently made, for the end of the world? Then Why torture us if she needs us?" I asked hoping for clarity. **

" **We think that she may be targeting you and Cordelia, because she knows that you are working with the Slayer ,and could stop her" Giles said removing his glasses, and looking through a book. " But I will look further into it." This time Willow stood up.**

" **Which is why Cordelia and I and performing that spell on you and Spike tonight, we need both of you to be at your full strength." I nodded, and looked around to notice Spike was not around. I was actually relived he wasn't around to see me come back from my date, but wondered why he wasn't here.**

" **Good" I stood back up. " I need to do some research, and learn all I can about this baddy, especially if she can get in my head, when ever she wants." **

" **Alexis, are you sure your up for it?" Giles asked. " We have already hit most of the more adequate books and they don't tell us much." I shook my head and walked into the basement. **

" **I'm not hitting the books for my information" I needed Intel from someone who has actually faced her , whether he knew it or not. Drusilla was his sire, and he knew how weak she made her. **

**The basement was dark, but I knew he was down here.**

" **Spike?" I looked around and I didn't see him. I turned the corner coming down the stairs, and came face to face with him, and I jumped.**

" **Looking for me love?" He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it up. He just stared at me, waiting for me to say something. **

" **I need to know… how did she do it?" He looked at me with his head tilted, and raised eyebrow, looking like he needed more information from me, but I knew he really knew what I was talking about.**

" **I don't know what your talking about?" he walked toward me backing me into the wall. I gasped when I hit the wall. He put both of his hands on wither side of me, on the wall.**

**I looked into his eyes ,and had to instantly close my eyes to keep from melting into his gaze. Why did he keep making me feel this way. I took a deep breath, and pushed him back.**

" **Don't play games with me" I said with a stern tone. " I saw your past to know you had a personal experience with out new best friend Lilith!" I started to raise my voice. " You saw what she can do!" I pushed him again ,and backed him against the other side of the room. " How did she do it?" He sighed, and garbed my hand before I could push him again. I don't know when my anger became panic, but he seemed to notice.**

" **Ok," He grabbed my other hand before I could punch him, and wouldn't let them go. " Quit that!" he said calmly. "Your right. I was there when she got inside of Dru's head and made her insane, but I got her out of her way ,and off her radar temporarily." I stopped resisting , but he didn't let go. " I may have been soulless then, but I hated seeing her like that, and I couldn't bear it if I had to watch you go through it as well" he let go of my hands ,and I couldn't tare my eyes away from his.**

" **What?" I was making sure I wasn't hearing things.**

" **I saw her mess with her mind in such a way that I caught Dru trying to stake herself on couple different occasions" He looked hurt and worried. **

" **Cordelia said that she saw in a vision that Lilith is starting u pan army to end the world? Do you ever remember any mention of this before?" He shook his head.**

" **No, I don't know much, just what I witnessed, but it is possible that she did have a bigger purpose." I put my hand on the wall.**

" **Spike, I'm scared. She can control my will and get inside my head." He looked at me, and I laughed a little. " I just got used to you inside my head, and I can trust that your not going to try to kill me, and start to apocalypse" I wrapped my arms around him, and laid my head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me as well, and we just stood there for several minutes.**

" **It doesn't scare you any more that I can do what ever I want to your free will?" I shook my head. " Though what ever I do to you, you could probably do right back to me" I giggled at how dirty that sounded and then he chuckled as well, and rubbed my back. I subconsciously moaned.**

" **Mmmm… that feels good" I sighed ,then realized what I had just said. I backed away and caught him staring at me, with curiosity. **

" **Enjoying yourself too much?" I blushed, answering his question and made my way back up the stairs.**

**I needed to collect myself before I went into training mode and into everyone's gazes. I scolded my self internally, and nearly jumped out o my skin when I turned around to see Xander standing there.**

" **Oh Jeepers you scared me!" I threw my arms around him for a hug, and I was glad he returned the hug.**

" **Was he useful?" **

" **Huh?" **

" **Spike… I may not like him, but if he can help us shed some light on Lilith, then… hey I'll be his best friend and even share my girlfriend" I looked u pat him smirking.**

" **You called me your girlfriend?" He leaned down and kissed my cheek.**

" **I was hoping you would be!" I couldn't stop smiling. "So… what do you think?" My head was rushing I could barely keep up **

" **I think I would like that very much to be yours… and no one else's!" he took that opportunity to lean down and kiss my lips. **

" **Well now that we had a happy moment, Giles wants you to go his house next door and practice your mental ability to fight." I sighed inwardly, and made my way over to his place.**

**I walked into his house, and he had handed me a blindfold. I sjut stared at it in shock. **

" **Um… what is this for?" **

" **Put this on" I was skeptical, did he lose his mind? " It is not enough that you can fight what you see in front of you. You must learn to tune into all of your senses, because sometimes you wont have them all to rely on." I shrugged and put it on.**

" **Ok now what?" I asked trying not to laugh.**

" **I want you to try to hear what is around you, what do you smell ,and what do you feel?" **

" **All I feel is silly. Giles how can I fight when I cant see?" **

" **What makes you think you will always see Lilith?" **

" **Touché!" All of a sudden I hear footsteps behind me and came a force behind me punching me to the ground.**

" **Ahh!" I fell to the ground and got back up.**

" **Listen to what you hear, and stop Buffy from attacking you!" I got up, and didn't seem to get it and I was getting frustrated because I kept getting knocked out. I was getting tired and it seemed useless, I needed to see. " Alexis, listen to footsteps, and sense where she is going to strike next. You have those instincts, just listen to them!" Giles shouted at me. I stopped trying to punch at the air and guess where she was, and listened for any sound. I felt gusts of air, and I could sense there was some one behind me and about to punch again, so I ducked and jumped over her, dodging her, and now I was able to block, al that came toward me. I understood now, and we practiced this exercise until I felt like I didn't have a blind fold on at all. **

" **Good, very good!" Giles said. I stopped and took of the blind fold and nodded.**

" **What if we cant beat her, and I cant really fight her off?" **

" **Don't think like that!" Buffy said " We will win, I always do!" I smirked and felt a little better knowing she has yet to fail in fact was the truth.**

" **Can we call it quits, I need to go see Willow and Cordelia for the Spell in a few hours?" **

" **Very well, I will see you after to make sure you are well" I nodded. I had faith in those two that they knew what they were doing. **

**I felt so tense and exhausted. I made my way to the guest room I was staying in and laid face down on the bed.**

" **So how was training?" I looked over my shoulder to see Xander standing in my doorway.**

" **Rough" He nodded. " I'm all tense and a little worried" He walked into the room and sat on the bed next to me.**

" **Well," He put his hands on my shoulders. " I can help with some of that. I do have carpenter's hands, and I do wonders" I giggled, and he stated to rub my shoulders. It was true his hands were amazing. I never realized how tense I was. **

" **Xander?" **

" **Yea?" **

" **Do you think that the spell will change me?"**

" **Why don't you ask me after and I will tell you, that you have nothing to be worried about!" I think I was more worried about what was going to happen to me when Spike was no longer in my head. I started to feel my self to relax, he moved his hands further down my back. He was now rubbing my lower back, I felt every inch of me throbbing. He was being a complete gentleman and it was making it harder.**

**I looked over at the clock on the wall and noticed I needed to get over to Willow's room. **

" **I have to go, but I will be back after, will you be here?" he nodded.**

" **I'll be here when you return, un harmed and better!" I smiled and made my way a couple of doors down the hall. I knocked on the door, when it creaked open to see a white chalk circle in the middle of the room. I peaked my head in.**

" **Come in Alexis, we need to get started, this spell is time sensitive" I walked in and felt my heart flutter as I saw Spike standing behind the door. **

" **Lets get started!" Willow said to Cordelia, and she nodded, looking at both Spike and I. Well here goes nothing I thought.**


	23. Chapter 23

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story**

**Chapter 23:**

" **Lets do this" I said looking to Spike once more. He nodded at me and the feeling of doubt that I had been having went away. The room was dark , except for a few candles around the circle, and the ones that Willow and Cordelia were holding.**

" **I need you two to get inside of the circle, and join hands." Willow said. I took a deep breath, and followed Spike into the circle. I looked into his eyes and grabbed both of his hands. As soon as our hands met he intertwined his hands into mine, and I felt a jolt run through my body.**

" **What ever you do, don't let go until the spell is over or else things could go terribly wrong!" Cordelia warned walking to the south part of the circle, while Willow walked to the north part. At the sound of Cordelia's warning, I must have put a tighter grasp on Spike's hands because he looked to me and whispered.**

" **Don't worry love, I wont let go if you wont!" I smiled.**

" **I wont let go either" I nervously laughed under my breath. **

**Meanwhile Willow and Cordelia each had a bowl of blood that they were pouring all around the outside of the circle, as sort of a seal. I sighed, guess every real good spell had to deal with blood. Then They had stopped when the blood had run out and went back to where they started, the north and the south part of the circle. They extended their hands as if they would reach all the way around to each other. Not a moment later a bright white light appeared around the circle, and the only thing I could see was Spike I front of me. I couldn't see them but I heard them chanting around the circle, and I got that nervous feeling again when a strong wind started to push around us. I moved closer to Spike, so that now I was up against his chest, and our hands still intertwined. The wind blew through my hair and I couldn't really hear very much, but I got a strange pang in my head. I closed my eyes, to try to avoid it, but it took my inside of my own mind.**

_It is dark out, and I seem to be walking toward a burning pile of rubble, and all I smell is the charred smell of burnt flesh. I am walking toward the burning pile, and all of a sudden I see a body lying there. As I am digging through the rubble, I see who it is. I start to cry, letting a tear fall down my cheek. I cover my mouth. This wasn't the truth that I had known, was it? My parents died in a innocent car crash, or at least that is what I was lead to believe. Were my parents really normal? All of my reality shifted, because here lying in the middle of this burning pile was the body of my father._

" _father?" I whispered through the roaring crackles. I walked closer and my face seemed to be burning up. A piece of wood came down, causing me to jump, and my fathers hand to open up revealing a necklace. I looked closer ,and then realized that I knew what this piece of jewelry my father had in his possession was… It was the same amulet that Spike had gotten trapped into ,and I had found ,releasing him from. But why did my father have it, and who were my parents really? I had so many questions. I was suddenly jolted back to reality when I saw a bright white light._

**I had just had a vision from the past that didn't directly involve Spike. The spell must have worked. I came to, and fluttered my eyes open. I was still holding onto Spikes hands, except now we were both laying on the ground, still inside of the circle. The candles around us were burning out, and the light outside was coming up, thought it was shielding by heavy curtains, so Spike wouldn't burn up. I tried to sit up, looking around, seeing Willow and Cordelia sitting now cross legged in the same spot they were. They looked to be meditating. I saw both of their eyes open at once, and Willow looked over at me and smiled.**

" **How do you feel Alexis? I looked from her to Cordelia, and then over at Spike and nodded.**

" **Is it over?" Willow nodded. " Then I think it worked, I had a vision, but it doesn't make any sense." I stood up, and let go of Spikes hands, and exited the circle. Why do I feel empty?**

" **First I need to be sure if the spell worked." I nodded. " I need both of you to wish each other to do something." **

" **I wish" I started. Staring into his eyes, pleading that it worked. " that you would" I started to think about how much I wish he would kiss me, but I ended up saying something else at the same time. " dance" realizing how stupid that sounded, though I waited and he didn't dance, or kiss me. **

" **I wish" Spike started, also wishing how much I would kiss him as well, looking deep into my eyes. " That you would sing for me" I felt something inside of me burn, but I didn't feel the need to sing, or instantly have to kiss him. I forced a smile, and then we both turned to them.**

" **It worked" We both said at once, staring at each other, knowing very well what the other had wished.**

" **Oh thank god!" Cordelia laughed in relief.**

" **Now were all free will having! I think this deserves pie!" Willow said and they both walked down stairs. I needed to know what my vision meant. Who were my parents? How did they really die, and what did they have to do with that amulet?" If any one would know it would be Giles.**

**I knew it was early, but also knew I had to see Giles, he had the answers that I needed. I knocked three times, and he answered, with a cup of coffee.**

" **Ah, Alexis! How are you feeling?" He looked nervous asking me if the spell had infact worked, or messed me up any further.**

" **It worked" I smiled and he stepped aside letting me in.**

" **Why do you look so worried?" He asking looking at me skeptically.**

" **I need to ask you something, and I need you to be honest with me" He nodded and handed me a cup of coffee, and we both sat down in his living room.**

" **Quite right, you do deserve honesty. What.. Uh is it that you wish to know?" There was that word again wish.. I sighed and decided to start.**

" **Well sometime during the spell, I was sent into a vision from the past. Thankfully not one of Spikes, but it left me with a lot of questions." I told him exactly how the dream had gone. When I had finished he removed his glasses and got a look of reutilization on his face. **

" **Oh good lord!" he sat back.**

" **Giles, who were my parents, and why did my father have that same amulet Spike came out of? What does this all mean?" **

" **Very well Alexis, I do know everything." Finally some answers. I sat forward and gave him all of my attention. " When I was very young my brother and I were very close, and so were Deidre Smith, and Thomas Gray. My brother and I were told that we were to be watchers, and we didn't really respond the way that we should have responded. My brother was always the more responsible one and said that it was our duty to protect the Slayer, but I wanted to be a musician. Deidre at the time was very much involved with me, so she and I traveled the world, until I found she had a gift. She for saw visions into the future, and said that she didn't see her self with me but Thomas. I was so heart broken that I went away to England. I haven't spoken to Deidre or Thomas since their wedding, and right after she bear his child' a little girl. I found out that immediately my brother had called me up and told me that his assignment was that little girl. She was not the slayer ,but a potential, and he knew he wanted my help. I refused, still hurting." Giles stopped talking and rubbed his eyes for a moment. " Deidre had become a very gifted Seer, and she knew there was something coming , someone, and she tried to warn Wade to get her little girl out of danger ,and not train her to become what she is meant to become, and it might save her." I sighed. **

" **My mother was a Seer as well, is that how I got it?" Giles nodded.**

" **I would assume so, but then again if your meant to be something you will." I gasped, trying not to cry.**

" **Wait but where does the amulet come into play?"**

" **That amulet was made by very powerful magic, forged by Thomas Gray."**

" **My father was a witch?" he nodded, this was a lot to take. I don't think that I was prepared for all of this.**

" **He and Deidre were very powerful. She had convinced him to come up with something fit for a hero, that was more than human that had a good soul, to protect the world. They wanted to preserve that goodness until an appropriate time when it would be needed again. It was said that the champion could only be released by a wish for help, coming from great power." I listened and took it all in. Now it was all starting to make sense to me.**

" **Oh my god, I get it now, I get it all!" I said shaking my head , trying so hard not to cry. "I was meant to find that amulet all along wasn't I?" I laughed thinking about how funny it all was now. " I had been wishing for extra help, with my identity, and what to do with the slayer power that never went away, and soon Spike appears about of that same amulet my parents forged." I laughed. " They knew that Lilith would come back some day, and I would need help." I gasped. " Being connected to Spike wasn't holding me back… it was protecting me!" I stood up. " Is that why I feel this way?" Giles looked at me with a little worry and curiosity.**

" **Do you feel like the spell was the wrong idea?" I shook my head.**

" **No, I just now know why!" I ran back out of his house so fast and up to the guest bed room I was in so fast I couldn't believe where I was going. I saw Xander laying there staring at the ceiling. I stood in the door way smiling a him.**

" **Ask me" I walked toward him on the bed. " Ask me now how I feel?" I carefully got on the bed and straddled him looking down at him.**

" **How do you feel?" I smirked at him slowly undressing my self. **

" **I feel free, and full of life. I am my own person, and right now I am going to take full advantage of you!" He leaned up and grabbed hold on me rolling me over so that he was now on top of me. I squealed a little and couldn't take my eyes off of him. He leaned down and kissed me with such passion I thought I might explode. For a long time I didn't have to worry about tripping up and wishing Spike was around, and having him in the back of my head, and being sucked into his past. I was free to be with Xander with no interruptions.**

**Little did I know that Spike was standing in the doorway watching the whole thing.**


	24. Chapter 24

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story**

**Chapter 24:**

_I flickered my eyes open, I could see the sun shinning in. I couldn't believe that I had just slept with Xander. Last night was great, but did I really want to jump right to having sex, because that is usually the part that guys leave. That is when I realized that he was not in my bed. He was gone. Was I right he was like other guys after all. I felt fear welling up in my stomach, and I wrapped the blanket around me and walked around my room, but there was no one there. _

" _Xander? Are you here?" I walked across the hard wood floor, and creaked open the door, and I saw Spike standing there turned to stone. " Oh my god Spike!" I touched the piece of rock that was once Spike and it was solid. What was going on here? I ran down the hall to Buffy's room, but when I had gotten half way down the hall I fell through the floor. _

" _Ahh!" I hit the ground with a thud, and looked up to see a little blonde girl about 5 now just standing over me laughing. It was Lilith!_

" _Silly Alexis…" She laughed again. She reached down and brought my chin up to her. " I think you're my favorite pet!" _

**I felt my self shaking, and I felt like I was covered in sweat.**

" **Alexis…" I heard his voice " Alexis?" I opened my eyes, and I realized I was in my bed again, and Xander was right next to me. He looked at me with a worried expression, and I didn't know if this was real. He reached out to touch my cheek, but I back ed away.**

" **Is this real?" I having a hard time breathing. Xander grabbed my hands in his, and put then to his chest. I could feel the beating of his heat and warmth in my hands. I closed my eyes and smiled.**

" **This is real, I am here. What happened?" I leaned into Xander and he put his arm around me.**

" **I think Lilith was trying to manipulate my reality, through my dreams." I looked up into his eyes ,and I told him my dream and how it mixed with my fear.**

" **I'm not going any where I promise, not unless you want me to" I smiled u pat him.**

" **I don't want you to go any where" He ran his hand through my hair and I just laid there in his arms for a while longer.**

**When we both managed to get dressed, it was a little passed nine am. I put on a pair of old jeans and a white tee shirt, and made my way to the kitchen ,while Xander went to clean up, and get dressed in his room. I needed some coffee, after everything. The kitchen was empty, and I made my way to make a pot of coffee, when I heard some one behind me. I put the coffee pot down ,and turned around.**

" **OH geez Spike!" I grabbed my heart. " What are you doing?" He shrugged, and gave me a confused stare.**

" **Do you feel funny?" I tilted my head**

" **Funny how?" **

" **Like you feel empty?" I shook my head.**

" **I don't even have time to feel anything, I have Lilith manipulating my dreams, to the point where I woke up with a gray hair, and questioning my own reality! He reached behind me into the fridge to grab a bag of blood, and stuck it in the microwave.**

" **Manipulate how?" **

" **It's like she knew exactly what I was afraid of, and brought that to life. She also said I was her favorite pet, what does that mean?" I looked him over and was glad to find he was not solid rock.**

" **Having yourself a nice look?" I blushed **

" **What?" I sighed " No, She just made me think you had turned to stone, and I'm really glad your not" I reached my arms out and hugged him, he was thrown at first by my gesture, but then wrapped his arms around me as well. " The whole thing was so real!" I said into his shoulder, and he grabbed my shoulders, and made me look at him.**

" **Look love, Buffy and everyone is going to find out how to block her from your mind with a spell something, but why are you telling me this and not Xander?" I stood still, and looked at him with sadness.**

" **I did tell him, but I wanted to tell you too!" **

" **Why?" I shrugged. **

" **I don't know, I just used to you already being in my head , I guess its just going to take time to get used to. I am sorry I bothered you!" I went back to grab my coffee, and continued to ignore Spike. He left the room, to go back to Buffy's bedroom, where he had been spending his time. I sat alone in the kitchen drinking my coffee.**

" **Rough morning?" I looked to up to see Mike sitting down across from me. I grinned, drinking my coffee.**

" **Something like that!" He looked behind me,**

" **Is it Spike?" I looked up at the mention of Spike.**

" **Is what Spike?" I almost spilled my coffee nervously setting my mug down.**

" **Alexis, you cant be this thick, I mean you have to know?" I just looked at him with even more confusion. " Ok, may be you don't realize it, because you are you!"**

" **What is that supposed to mean?" He laughed in defense**

" **Nothing just that something the only things you see are right in front of your face." I wasn't liking where this conversation was going. " Ok I guess I'm going to have to simplify it for you. For years I came to watch you sing, and even rearranged my schedule so that I was working on days you would show up. Alexis I have always had thing for you, you're my best friend. I know who and what you are, and I still want to be here, and I always will be. I also know that as long as I have known you and as many people as I have seen you with, I have never seen you give your heart to any one , until there was Spike" I gasped. **

" **Mike, I'm with Xander, you know an actual relationship, more than a fling, and you only thought I had something with Spike because of that connection we shared since he came out of that amulet" He shook his head.**

" **Did you convince your self?" I sighed.**

" **What makes you think.."**

" **Alexis I don't think I know, I see the way you two look at each other, even though you are with some one else. I don't like the guy, but I get how you feel when you look at him it's the same thing I feel when I look at you" **

" **I don't like you that way Mike, I never did, you were always just my best friend as well, the only friend I had." He nodded.**

" **I figured as much" I smiled, and we both smiled in unison. " don't worry I wont say anything, I just"**

" **I know" we both sat there in silence enjoying each others company. It felt good that I could talk to some one else about how I felt.**


	25. Chapter 25

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer**

**Chapter 25:**

**Over the next few days, I tried to push Spike to the back of my mind, as we both tried to avoid each other. Lilith activity was light. She mostly showed up in mine of Cordelia's dreams, or if we zoned out. **

**Xander and I had gotten even closer, except anytime I needed to go any where I had to be with some one else in case Lilith were to show up. Willow was working on a spell to summon her, we just needed to find a way to kill her, or banish her, I would be game for either.**

**I was sitting in the living room working on some new chords on my guitar, and a new song, when Buffy, Spike Xander and Willow came bursting through the door. They were very fired up about something and I wanted to find out.**

" **This is Crazy Buff, we need to act!" Xander yelled and they all came into the living room. **

" **Yea , Buffy I'm with Xander we have a lead on Lilith, shouldn't we go?" Willow tried to urge her, but she wasn't having it.**

" **Look guys I get your enthusiasm, I do but we are not ready!" She shouted. I stood up and I wanted to know what was going on.**

" **You have a lead on Lilith?" I was enthused. I wanted her gone! Buffy looked to me and shook her head.**

" **Sort of, its not a solid lead. We were out patrolling and we heard it from two vamps we staked!" **

" **Ok, so then what are we waiting for?" I needed to help to do something.**

" **Sorry Alexis, were not going and neither are you, it is too dangerous." I groaned. And started to pace. Spike just watched with out saying a word.**

" **We can take her by surprise! She wont know were Coming!" **

" **Except she will, she can get inside of your head, and until we can block that connection!" I looked around the room and no one else said a word. I was frustrated, and I was sick of being protected like a lost puppy. I had slayer powers too, and I could help.**

" **Fine, I'm defenseless girl, I'll be here!" I made sure it was dripping with sarcasm. Xander came over to me, and tried to comfort me, but I didn't want comforting I wanted to kill something evil. I pushed him away.**

" **Xander not now!" he backed up looking offended. Spike couldn't help it he chuckled to himself.**

" **Oh! Looks like someone's in the dog house!" Xander turned to Spike.**

" **Hey here's an idea mind your own business captain peroxide" I still wasn't speaking to him. So I just shot him an annoyed look. Spike just rolled his eyes, and went to the basement to sleep.**

**About a few hours later, Buffy had went next door to train with Giles, Willow had gone out with her girlfriend Reyna, and Xander had gone to the bar with Mike and Andrew. I guess that left me in the house alone. I got really excited, I was going to take this opportunity to go find out about Lilith. I needed to do something. I walked down the stairs about to go out of the door ,when I saw Spike sitting on the couch watching TV. I sighed inwardly. Damn it I thought, I guess they left Spike as my babysitter! I walked into the living room with my arms folded, glaring at Spike. He just looked up at me, raising an eyebrow, and going back to his show. I walked over and stood in front of the TV blocking his view.**

" **I need your help" He smirked.**

" **Are you talking to me?" I stared at him.**

" **Since I have to be stuck here with you, and I need a watcher everywhere I go, your coming with me to infiltrate that lair you guys attacked earlier, and were going to find Lilith.!" It was my turn to smirk, but he wasn't amused.**

" **What makes you think I am going to help you do that? Buffy said no one is going in there blind like that!" **

" **Look I cant just sit around with body guards all of the time, it drives me crazy! I need action, and I have to do something. I figured you for the type to not just play babysitter so are you coming with me or not?" I walked toward the door and he got there before I could.**

" **I'm not going and neither are you!" He leaned over me trying to scare me ,but he didn't scare me.**

" **Fine, go or don't go, but I am, and then when Buffy and them get back you can tell them why you let me go out by my self." I smiled and walked out the door, " Have fun!" He groaned and held the door open trying to decide weather or not to come after me.**

" **Oh bugger this… Alexis wait!" I slowed down but didn't stop, and I smiled to myself. I knew he wouldn't just stay there.**

" **So, where is this lair?" I asked watching his glare at me beside me in shock.**

" **I'm only coming with you to protect you in case we run into Lilith…ok and I hate being cooped up too!" we walked on, with Spike leading the way the cemetery, and old mausoleum in the very back. We crept up to the side. We both looked in the window and saw about 5 vampires. **

" **Ok, we can do this, there isn't that many!" **

" **I'll go in and snoop around see what they know, and then you come in and start staking" I nodded at his plan. He was about to go around to the front, but before I could I grabbed his hand and stopped him.**

" **Wait Spike , I want to call a truce, I am sorry I unloaded all of my crap on you, and expected you to …well I don't know what I expected , but I meant what I said about you being my best friend, and missing you" He squeezed my hand back, and nodded. Ten I let go and watched him go to the front door and walk in.**

**As soon as he went in all eyes were on him. **

" **Now I heard this was the place to go if I wanted on the side of true evil!" Spike transformed into his vampire form, and one of the angrier looking vamps walked over to him, and put his arm around his shoulder.**

" **Why didn't you say so?" he led his to everyone else. " We know there is a great power coming to, and she promises us ultimate power when she rises her army!" So she is building an army? Wait… her Seer army? Oh this couldn't be good! I sighed watching on. **

" **Who is this great power?" Spike poked around hoping to get more information.**

" **She is the first vampire with special abilities, and she will help us rise to the top. Ever hear of Lilith?" Spike smirked **

" **I believe I have heard something!" Another Vampire come over and handed him a pint of blood. " So tell me how does one find her to join her side?" The big Vampire in the corner started laughing.**

" **You can't find her she finds you!" Then the leader threw a bottle at the bigger vamps head.**

" **You moron,!" He turned to Spike. " If you think you are worthy, she hangs out at an abandoned church on Main street, posing as the ministers dead daughter and causing a lot of fun!" He chuckled. I have heard enough. We now had a location. I broke the window and crashed into the building. **

**Everyone including Spike was looking at me.**

" **Hate to break up a good party, but it has been called on a count of I'm someone you don't want to mess with!" I charged into and fighting each one, staking one at a time. I had forgotten how many where there, when I turned around and came face to face with Spike ,almost staking him. I gasped.**

" **Sorry, I got carried away!" He grabbed his chest, and looked at me annoyed.**

" **You almost staked me!" I shook my head.**

" **I wasn't going to stake you Spike, I could never do bring my self to stake you ,no matter how mad at you I was!" I laughed , but he wasn't amused.**

" **Right, love well then do me a favor next time and don't bring me into your crazy endeavors.**

" **We got a place ,and a location, as well as more back info. I'd say we were quite successful."**

" **Well I'd hate to break up your fun, but sunrise is coming soon, and I have to get back!" I nodded, smirking. I started walking in the opposite direction toward Main street. Until he grabbed my arm. " Oh no, your coming with me!"**

" **Oh come on Spike, I can get there and be back! Plus I haven't needed assistance in a long while!"**

" **You really think going to Lilith directly you aren't going to be manipulated by her?" I sighed.**

" **Fine, we'll come back tomorrow night!" I smirked.**

" **Come on crazy lady" He put his arm around me making our way back to the house, so no one will notice that we had left. I had to say that I actually felt good to be able to do something instead of sitting back and being protected.**


	26. Chapter 26

**You Have Potential **

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story**

**Chapter 26:**

**We both waked in the house, and luckily no one was awake to ask us where we had been. I had went straight to bed. I felt incredibly satisfied with my self, we were one step closer to solving the Lilith problem.**

**Just as the sun was about to rise, I lay my head face down on my empty bed, and drifted off to sleep.**

**Except little did I know as soon as I fell asleep not 10 minutes later, Buffy, and Giles came into my room and woke me up for surprise training.**

**They came in yelling.**

" **Alexis! Wake up!" Buffy Yelled, and I wanted to kill her.**

" **I am going to test your reflexes and your response to surprise attacks in this mornings training session." Giles said looking at me from the door way. I looked u pat the perky blonde looking down at me at my bed side.**

" **If I slap both of you, does that count toward my surprise reflex session? You surprised me, now I am awake, and my reflexes tell me to attack! Good job!" I mocked sarcastically, still laying in bed, not wanting to move an inch. Buffy tore the covers off of myself, and I groaned getting up, obviously losing this battle.**

**As soon as they left I pulled a black tee shirt, and black track pants, and my old sneakers on before making my way downstairs to Giles training room. I walked in and saw Cordelia sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, and I was now officially confused.**

" **Um" I looked around but didn't see any one else just her. " What is going on?" She looked up at me and her eyes got white and she closed her eyes quickly. I saw her grab her head like she was in pain. I knew she must be getting a premonition. "Cordelia!" I shouted watching her now fall to the ground. I rushed to her side, and sat beside her. Not a few moments later he eyes shot open, and she started gasping for breath. She looked straight at me.**

" **Oh, Alexis!" She tried to sit up, " I am so sorry!" **

" **Sorry for what? What did you see?" she looked like she had seen a ghost, and her expression was starting to scare me a little.**

" **Uh… I got to go!" I didn't understand" I stood up to go after her, but Buffy jumped from behind the door and pummeled me to the ground. It took me by surprise, and I snapped out of it and quickly snapped back to reality, and pushed her off of me. Just as soon as I had the lights went out. Someone was behind me in the room, and I remembered this must be part of the training. Giles is testing me on the element of surprise of course. I closed my eyes and tuned into my other senses, and was able to sense where my attacker was coming from. I defended ,and and blocked all attacks. **

**Soon the lights came back on, and I came face to face with my attacker, Buffy. **

" **AH ha I knew it was a test!" I smirked, and Buffy took off her gloves. **

" **Yes, and I am surprised to say that you are very alert, given the circumstances" Giles removed his glasses and looked to the stairs to see Xander and Mike come down the stairs with some coffee.**

" **But what was with Cordelia, faking a premonition?" Buffy and Giles looked to each other.**

" **Actually Cordelia's Premonition was very much real? Did she tell you what she saw?" I stepped back and waited for it to make sense.**

" **Wait… Cordelia can control when she gets one?"**

" **She can sometimes control when she does and when she doesn't, but it is important that we know what she saw!" Giles kept insisting. I shrugged.**

" **I don't know, she didn't tell me, she just said that she was sorry." I hated secrets, and I knew they were all keeping something from me. " What ever that meant. Giles rubbed his chin trying to figure what I had just said out, and Buffy raised an eye brow at the doorway, like she wanted to know what Cordelia saw as well. Before I could get annoyed at everyone. I looked up in the doorway where the lights had just come on not moments ago, to the guys coming down the stairs. **

" **Any one order strong caffeinated beverage!" Xander walked down the steps smiling at me. Seeing Xander , and my drink of choice that I so desperately needed coming to see me really changed my mood, and it was exactly what I needed.**

" **Xander!" I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him and took a cup of coffee. I kissed him on the cheek for the sweet sentiment, and looked over at Mike. " What are you guys doing here?" Mike handed Buffy and Giles a cup of coffee as well.**

" **We were out this morning, and thought what better way to end a training session than a hot caffeine" I smirked.**

" **We are hardly finished" Giles snapped.**

" **Alexis can take a break, and I will continue to train for a while if that is alright with you?" Buffy suggested setting down her coffee and suiting back up. Giles nodded , and I walked out with the guys.**

**Giles and Buffy looked to each other in the basement after we had left, in fear.**

" **What do you think she saw?" Buffy asked nervous about the answer.**

" **Considering all she said was she was sorry, and judging from all the screaming I heard from her when she went out, I'd say it was something going to happen to Alexis. That is the only the reason that I could think of Cordelia wouldn't say anything about it." Buffy nodded.**

" **I just hope what ever it is, she can handle it."**

" **Alexis is a very strong girl I believe she can handle what ever comes at her. She reminds me a great deal of you!" Buffy smiled touching his shoulder and they went back to training.**

**Mike, Xander and I walked outside and sat on the porch. **

" **So where were you last night?" I looked up to See Mike giving me a knowing glance, and Xander looking at me with curiosity.**

" **Oh, uh I needed to go for a walk"**

" **Spike went with you right?" Mike looked over at me with raised eyebrows, and I just shot him a look that said , Don't go where you are thinking. I rolled my eyes.**

" **Yep, he was my official slayer sitter!" I set my coffee down on the ground and stood up. " Because I cant go any where alone, with Lilith in my head!" Mike smirked and decided to put his two cents in.**

" **I bet you wish you had a vampire in your head again.." **

" **Shut up Mike!" I would kill him if he ever said how I felt about Spike to Xander. Luckily Xander being Xander didn't understand. He grabbed both o my hands in his.**

" **I know this must be hard, and believe me I know what it is like to have everyone always looking over your shoulder like you are in some kind of danger." I sighed.**

" **Xander… you don't understand!" I pushed my self out of his grasp. He really didn't understand , and I was sick and tired of people telling me they knew. The only one that ever knew me was literally inside my head, and now he is gone. He looked at me worried and hurt.**

" **Lexie…" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around quickly to face him. I shook my head and stormed inside the house.**

**Xander looked at Mike.**

" **Was it something I said?" Mike smirked at the door shaking his head. He couldn't believe how I was acting, and he did know the truth.**


	27. Chapter 27

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story**

**Chapter 27:**

**I hated being treated like I was weak, and I hated sitting around like a poor defenseless sap even more. I was going to stop Lilith, even if I had to do it my way. **

**I trained the rest of the day with Buffy and Giles. Even Andrew pulled out his Big board and made charts on our plan attack for Lilith. I had to admit I did miss that quirky kid. He had a stop watch and timed our fights, and reflexes, and defenses. I looked at my watch and noticed it was well after sundown, so I tried to find an excuse to sneak off.**

" **Hey, guys not that I am getting tired of all of the extra training… but" I smiled hoping that would buy me extra points. " I am kind of tired. Do you mind if I take a break to rest for a while?" Giles nodded ,and he and Buffy continued timing her reflexes.**

" **Yes, that will be alright" I smiled and made my way out the door, but before I could go I heard him yell to me. " But not too much rest, and be back here bright and early!" I ran out of there. I knew at least Buffy and Giles would be distracted, to not stop me. I was still upset with Xander, to expect him to want to spend time with me tonight, so there was only one thing left to do. **

**Spike sat in the Kitchen with Mike, drinking beers. It was probably the first time I actually saw them not want to kill each other. I walked in and folded my arms smirking just listening to them banter back and forth. I didn't say a word, this was too good to interrupt.**

" **Oh yea, back in the day I could really hold my own!" Spike said ranting on. "Me and Dru really took the world by storm. You would have really liked her"**

" **I thought she was crazy?" He raised he eyebrows.**

" **Yea, she was, but I got her and she didn't care about petty crap, and skeletons in the whole closet thing" He smiled taking another sip of his beer. " That's why I know she would have turned you instead of killing you! Mark my words she was very generous."**

" **Then why don't you go back with her?" He finished off his beer. He shook his head.**

" **Ah… Love she knew I had fallen in love with the slayer before I had, and since then I haven't been the same… for her any way." He nodded, looking like he had just realized something.**

" **So your in love with Buffy because she is the slayer or your in love with the slayer because she is Buffy?" He stood up now looking offended.**

" **Now wait one minute, what are you saying?" I rolled my eyes and took this as my opportunity to intervene. **

" **Ok, do I have to always separate you two?" I walked into the room standing between them. Spike snickered, and Mike put up his arms in defense. **

" **Relax Alexis" Mike stood looking amused. I turned back to Spike.**

" **We need to go, now is the perfect opportunity" Mike stepped in front of me making my way out the door.**

" **Mike what are you doing?"**

" **I want to help" I looked to Spike.**

" **He told me your going to try to stop Lilith, and I want to come along, I can help!" I rolled my eyes and punched him in the chest.**

" **You told him?" He just shrugged, and I threw my hands in the air in defeat. **

" **Fine you can come, but you have to do exactly what I say when I say it. I cant risk you getting hurt." He just smirked and the three of us made our way down to Main street to the old abandoned church. **

" **So this is where you were last night?" I looked at him. "Trying to get info on the latest Vamp in your head, when Buffy said it was dangerous." **

" **You say it like it's a trend or something?" **

" **Well you do have a thing for having vampires stunk on your brain" **

" **I do not want them in my brain, it just happens!"**

" **First of all, Spike was supposed to be a protector from my parents" I looked at them both giving me questioning looks. " it's a long story." I pointed my finger. " Second of all I can barely handle me inside my head let alone any one else!" I huffed. We were just a block away now. **

" **Your un believable Alexis! You cant see what is right in front of your face!" I stopped and glared at him.**

" **What is that supposed to mean?" Mike looked from me to Spike. **

" **Never mind" He said and we walked in silence the rest of the way. We came up to it. It was small of brick church, that was dark and had broken windows, and a dank feel to it. We all stopped and stared.**

" **Wow" I said just staring at it, half afraid to go in.**

" **Well what's the plan then brain" Spike asked sarcastically. Mike rolled his eyes. I reached into my pocket and handed Spike and Mike a stake. " Oh Goody were going to try to stake something!"**

" **If your not ready to…" I looked at Mike worried that he wasn't ready to use it.**

" **No" He said defensively. " I can do it!" I nodded.**

" **Ok, we go in together, and you see anything non- human fight it, and stake it!" I saw Mike smirking. " Not Spike" I shook my head and went inside, with the two guys following behind me.**

**Spike glared at Mike and they both punched each other before walking inside the building behind me. The place had a long dark hallway, with only candles illuminating the old abandoned building. It had an old red tapestry hanging on the walls, and a red carpet as we walked. The place was a bit too quiet for my liking. For being the place where the big bad evil was supposed to be , shouldn't there be more.. Evil I thought. **

" **So, where's the danger?" Mike asked and we all looked over at him, as three growling vampires, now stood in front of us.**

" **Finally!" I said and I was now ready to take one each one to get to Lilith.**

**I walked up the one of the vampires, and smirked.**

" **Where's Lilith?" They all laughed. I slapped him across the face.**

" **Lilith sends her regrets she couldn't be here, but We'll be kicking your ass today!" I laughed.**

" **You wish!" I pulled out my stake and rammed it through his heart. The other two vampires looked at each other and ran out the door, before me, or anyone else could get to them.**

" **Well that was anti climactic!" Mike said, as he looked almost disappointed.**

" **Yea that was pathetic, I'm almost embarrassed for my race." Spike scratched his head. There had to be something more than that.**

" **What's wrong Alexis?" Mike asked " Didn't we win?" I shook my head.**

" **Yes, I mean no… I mean I don't know? It isn't supposed to be that easy. Lilith isn't here, she sent her lackeys to attack us and they ran away too quickly!" **

" **I hate to say this Mike, but Alexis is right, I think we walked into a trap of some sort!" I heard a strange noise, and started to look around.**

" **Uh, guys do you hear that?" They looked around as well, and then I saw a bright yellow light in front of me. I stared directly at it, and then it knocked me straight to the ground and disappeared.**

**I slipped into a deep sleep, and I finally woke an hour later, to Spike and Mike standing over me, trying to wake me. I came to and looked around, still a little out of it. I grabbed my head.**

" **Hold on there you were just taken out by a big ball of light, take it easy" Mike said helping me up. I stumbled a little and Spike held up the other side of me. **

" **Were taking you back, your no good right now, and besides we need to tell Buffy." Spike said **

" **What!" I said trying to talk him out of it.**

" **Lexie, we walked into a trap tonight, she knew we were coming and we need to make sure your alright" I groaned. I knew they were right. As much as I wanted to be useful, I knew I was a liability right now. I could train all I wanted, but I couldn't change the fact that I have our target in my head. I just nodded and let the guys help me back carefully. **


	28. Chapter 28

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story**

**Chapter 28:**

**We came back into the house, with both guys supporting either side of me to keep from falling over. I grunted as we tried to walk through the door, however my stealthy routine, wasn't going so well when I saw Buffy sitting one the couch with Willow and Xander.**

" **Alexis?" Willow looked up and gasped seeing me being practically carried in. This caused Buffy and Xander to look up. He came rushing over to me and I slowly moved my arms from the guys and put them around his neck, as he guided me to the couch. **

" **What the Hell happened?" Buffy looked pissed off.**

" **It wasn't my idea" Mike said defensively and I rolled my eyes, the little nark begged me to come. I was about to admit that I had gone out to take on Lilith but Spike Spoke u first surprising me.**

" **Actually, Buffy It was my idea, I told Alexis about those Vamps we took on the other day, and we took them on before she was ready. They said Lilith hides out undercover as an old ministers kid in the abandoned church on Main. We went to check it out but apparently it was trap, and it she got hit with some kind of light" Spike tried to explain. I looked to him and he just gave me a look to put the blame on him. I didn't like that he was taking the fall for me.**

" **That's right" I hesitated to say. " I couldn't say no, I hated sitting around here like a defensibly puppy, I wanted to help."**

" **And you got your self hurt!" Buffy scolded. I felt guilty on a number of levels, and also was in no mood to argue. I still felt rather weak. I grabbed my head. Buffy looked to everyone who looked worried. " Xander, Help Alexis to bed," She looked at Mike and Spike. " You two follow me!" **

**I held my arms as tight as I could around him ,and he lifted me up, carrying me up the stairs to my bedroom. I could feel my self getting dizzier, and sounds getting fainter. He gently laid my down.**

" **Xander" I whispered, and he sat down next to me. " What's happening to me?" I felt really cold and started to shake. I could tell he didn't know and was getting worried as well. He stroked my hair and tried to calm me down.**

" **Just try to relax Alexis" he whispered laying next to me, and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt the sweat pouring down my body, and couldn't stop the shaking. I was scared. It has to be the light that hit me. I could feel my head in so much pain I thought it would explode. **

" **Help me!" I said through gasps. I looked behind Xander and thought I saw shadows. " Ahhhh!" I screamed wriggling around in pain.**

" **I will, we will try our hardest to help fight whatever did this to you." I watched him look at me in fear , and I truly felt as helpless as everyone was making me feel.**

" **Ok" I reached for his hand and he held tight. I struggled to breath." Stay with me?"**

" **I'm not going any where, just try to go to sleep!" I slowly seeped into unconsciousness as everything around me became fuzzy.**

**Buffy escorted Spike and Mike in the basement. She was angry and started yelling.**

" **I cant believe you guys went out after I specifically said not too. I knew it was too dangerous for a reason!" She started to pace. " And too boot you put the one person Lilith wants in danger!"**

" **I was looking out for her!" Spike tried to say.**

" **I told them it was a bad idea, and they dragged me into their plan!" Mike whined. Spike smacked Mike upside the head and Buffy knew they were both lying.**

" **Shut up, both of you!" She screamed. " I don't care who's idea it was, and you didn't keep her out of danger, you lead her right into it!" Neither of the guys had anything to say, they both felt guilty. " Now" She said calmly. " Tell me everything!" **

**Just as they were about to explain what happened, Xander came down the stairs, and everyone looked up.**

" **How is she?" Mike asked.**

" **Is she alright?" Spike asked hoping not too much damage happened to me. Buffy just watched him as he sat down on the steps.**

" **Oh yea, she went all exorcist up there. Real fine!" He said sarcastically. "She finally went to sleep, after shaking, and sweating ,and hallucinating, I don't know what is going on but some one had better explain it soon" Xander looked to Spike ready to stake him. Then he looked at Mike disappointed, but wanted answers, and so did Buffy. She turned to them and folded her arms. They both waited to hear just exactly what was going on. Though none of them knew the real extent of it, not even I did.**

**As soon as I drifted off to sleep Everything went black. I couldn't see anything, but then it looked like the same bright light that hit be before came out of no where and rushed towards me. I ducked this time before it could hit me. That light must have lit up where I was, and from the looks of it; in that old abandoned church we had went to tonight. I continued to walk down the halls this time with no interruption, and came to a big red wood door. I hesitated for a moment and then pushed it open. I walked into the cathedral. It had about a dozen stained glass windows, and rows of pews, with bibles, down the center carpet isle, stood an alter, and directly behind that a beautiful organ. I looked up and that organ started to play on its own. I walked toward the front of the church like I was drawn to the music. I felt light and lifeless as I walked down the isle, and as soon as I made it up, the organ stopped, and a little girl about 7 with little blond curls, a black ribbon, and white dress smiled at me and giggled. **

" **Oh Lexie you are so funny!" He giggled again and was now instantly in front of my face. I tried to move but could not. "When are you going to get it, I control you, your every whim. Sorry I missed you earlier, but it wasn't nice to kill my friend." I closed my eyes trying to wake my self up from this nightmare, but I was still here. I sighed still seeing Lilith. " I have been searching for you for a long time, did you know that?" I looked up shocked.**

" **What?" **

" **Yea, you are kind of the key piece in my…well lets just say goal." **

" **Why do you need me?" I tried to clench my fists. " If your just trying to kill me anyway?" there go those terrifying giggles again. **

" **I don't want to kill you silly goose!" She had my full attention. " I need you completely strong and unharmed."**

" **Why?" she brushed her hand against my cheek sending chills through my body, with hatred.**

" **I told you, your mine, you're my vessel. You and I will bring forth the apocalypse." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I couldn't breath, and I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest. But don't worry I don't need you for that yet, your not ready!"**

" **What else are you going to do to me?" she laughed.**

**I woke up in my bed now, gasping for breath. I moved around feeling my own limbs. Oh my god, I am going to… I couldn't even say it. Does this mean I am evil? I had to find Buffy, Giles, any one. I quickly got up and ran around the house looking for them.**

" **Buffy!" I yelled through the house. " Giles!" I walked through the living room. " Buffy, Xander…. Spike!" Then I saw the basement door cracked open, so I made my way down there. They looked up seeing me come down the stairs.**

" **Guys, I need you to do as much research as you can, we have an apocalypse on our hands… and I'm the one who starts it!" I panicked running down the stairs. I ran into Xanders arms, but stared directly at Spike, and he looked at me as well. Giles stood still in the basement and removed his glasses and looked to Buffy, and we sat in silence no one wanting to say another word.**


	29. Chapter 29

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story**

**Chapter 29:**

**Giles rubbed his forehead, after removing his glasses. Every was tired, and moral was running low. We had stayed u for 2 and half days straight. We needed to figure out everything we could about the apocalypse at hand. If there was any way I could avoid starting it? I slammed the book I was looking through shut and was about ready to give up.**

" **This is useless… I'm just Lilith's puppet, and she knows my every move before I make it, and all I can do is just sit back and let it happen until she completely takes me over!" I felt like I wanted to cry, but what could I do? That night, after I had that dream, had told every one every detail about it. Even in my own dream she controlled every move I made. Ever since that happened everyone was on edge. **

" **Well, now that's the attitude we were looking for to defeat her." Giles said sarcastically. I sighed. I stood up and walked out on the front porch. I needed air. The sun was going down, and I just watched the sunset. I heard foot steps behind me, as I stood there staring into the sky. I knew who it was with out turning around.**

" **How is it that your always around every time I need you most?" I turned around to stare at him. Yesterday Buffy had found his old leather jacket. I let out a shiver, and he took it off and wrapped it around my shoulders. " Thanks" **

" **How is it that your either yelling at me, or telling me how amazing I am?" I laughed, and punched him In the arm.**

" **Can I ask you a serious question?" **

" **You can ask me any thing you wasn't love.." I sat down on the stoop, and hesitated before I spoke. I put my hand in my hands, and he came and sat next to me.**

" **I think I am losing my mind, and I can't be responsible for the apocalypse and I cant believe I am going to say what I am, but I need you to promise me something?"**

" **Oh yea and what's that?" **

" **I need you to kill me, the minute that you realize I am not me any more" He grabbed both of my shoulders, and tried to see if I was serious.**

" **Kill you?" **

" **Spike you don't know how powerful she really is, and what it is like to have her inside your head, I cant control her. It's like When I had you in my head I was still me and I wasn't completely gone, but When ever she takes over its like I am just sitting back watching." I let a tear fall from my face, and he brushed it away.**

" **You cant ask me to do that!"**

" **It may be your best bet, I mean we don't even know if we can actually kill her, best case scenario, we can find away to banish her, but we are no closer than we were before."**

" **So that's it? Your just giving up?" I shook my head.**

" **I'm looking at the bigger picture"**

" **Well I wont do it, sorry get your precious Xander to do it!" He huffed and tried to walk away and skulk.**

" **Why are you getting so touchy, and I cant ask Xander to do that I already know he wont. I just need to know if worse came to worse, you would do what was necessary?"**

" **Why am I the one to kill you then Eh?" **

" **Because if any one has to do it I'd rather it be you!"**

" **Because I'm a killer?" I shook my head.**

" **No, because you're the only one I trust" He laughed.**

" **Right then, so why jump right to worse case scenario?" **

" **Why?"**

" **What?"**

" **Why is it that big of a deal? The only thing destined for me in my line id death any way ,and I think if I can stop the world from ending then hey I'm doing something right with it, and besides Buffy has died twice!" He got so angry that he pushed me up against a fence that we were walking by.**

" **You want to know why I cant kill you so bad?" I nodded. " Alright, then answer this Why cant you kill me?" I pushed him off of me.**

" **Your not evil, and you have a soul, and you're a good man!" I closed my eyes and when I opened them back up he was just inches from my face. " When I look at you I don't see Spike, or William the Bloody.. I see you as you really are" I brushed my hand along his cheek, and felt my whole body chill, and it sent Goosebumps through out my body. I took a deep breath and let my eyes close as he closed the gap between us. He put one hand behind my neck and the other around my waist bring me closer to him. His lips crashed down onto mine, and I got lost in him. We both fought for dominance. I hated knowing I didn't feel any passion when I kissed Xander, and every time I saw Spike kiss Buffy a part of me dies inside. But I can't ever think or say those things because that would mean… We finally pulled apart ,and with out thinking I moaned.**

" **William…" I smiled, and then my eyes got wide when I realized what I had just done. I covered my mouth, and started running all the way back to the house. **

**Meanwhile back at the house Everyone still had there nose deep inside of all of the books, when Willow found something.**

" **Oh..Oh " She stood up " I found something!" She started to jump up and down a little. Now all of the attention was on Willow.**

" **What is it Will?" Buffy walked over to where she was and leaned over her shoulder reading the book that she had in front of her. She pointed to one of the pages.**

" **Well apparently Lilith as tried to start the apocalypse before, and failed. It was over 100 years ago she had possessed a high school girl about 17 years old, who had just come into her Seer powers, but this girl was also the slayer." Buffy interrupted with glee.**

" **A Ha Giles, I wasn't the only slayer that tried to have a life!" He nodded trying to ignore her ,and focus more on Willow, and her revelation.**

" **Does it say how she stopped Lilith?" He asked her and she read on, looking anxious.**

" **Yes, It says that she had to make a sacrifice, while under the control of the demon. Uh It doesn't say how or what kind of sacrifice but it can be done." **

" **It's kind of vague" Xander shouted.**

" **Yes, but it's all we got!" Buffy nodded. **

" **Where is Alexis?" Giles asked looking around, a little worried when he didn't see me.**

" **On the porch I believe with Spike" Willow said looking at the door. And Just then I came running through the door, and slamming it shut before Spike could walk through it. **

" **There she is…" Xander said watching me run in here with such force. I came into the living room where everyone was gathered ,and looked at everyone staring at me with concern.**

" **What?" I asked pretending I didn't know.**

**Spike came through the door not a minute later, and also slammed it shut.**

" **Ok, what are we missing?" Xander shot up and looked at the two of us, and I refused to look at Spike.**

" **It's nothing!" I said hoping he would drop the subject, " I just needed air" Spike scoffed at my statement.**

**Willow looked at me skeptically but decided to tell us what they had just learned, not sparing a single detail.**

" **Wait what kind of sacrifice?" I asked immediately thinking it was going to be what I had asked of Spike.**

" **We don't know, but some how this Slayer 100 years ago overcame Lilith and won" Buffy tried to sound confident.**

" **That's it" Giles said standing up " You, Cordelia,and myself will work on controlling your gift!" I shrugged, I mean what could it hurt. Maybe if I could control it now It may be easier once I had some one else steering me.**

**Xander and I sat in my room later on that day, just going over what is going to happen when we win the apocalypse. **

" **When this is all over what are you going to do?" He asked me.**

" **What do you mean?" I leaned my head on his chest laying back against him, as he held me in his arms.**

" **Well, Your connection with Spike will be gone, and the Apocalypse will be over and no more Lilith. Are you going to go back to New York?" I never really thought about it. Everything just kept coming up. I did have a life there, but I really didn't know what was going to even happen tomorrow let alone when this is all over.**

" **I don' know, I never really thought about it. Why?" He Traced the outside of my ear with his finger and it sent chills up my spine. I smiled, and he moved his hand down to my neck. I moaned as he started to rub my shoulders.**

" **Alexis, I want to ask you something, but I want you to really think about it?" **

" **MmHmm…" I said leaning into his touch.**

" **When this is all over I want you to stay here with me" I leaned up and looked back at him, with an open mouth. " I mean you're my girlfriend, and I want to take the next step with you, I mean that is If you'll have me?" I stood up quickly and covered my mouth.**

" **Xander what are you asking me? I stood up and he grabbed my hands.**

" **I know you are scared, and I know how you feel about me, because it is what I feel about you!" I looked at him an bit my bottom lip. How could he know how I feel, I barely did?**

**I didn't know what to say.**

" **Alexis will you marry me?" I froze and then jumped up to kiss him, then instantly slapping him across the face.**

" **How could you ask me that?" I knew how the last long relationship he had ended, and I felt the only reason he was asking me was because he may care about me, but he thought we were all going to die.**

**After I slapped him he seemed speechless.**

" **I'm sorry I'm confused, was that a yes or a no?" **

" **Answer me this, why are you asking me? Why now, and so soon?" I folded my arms trying to keep my distance.**

" **Because I love you, and You're the first woman I've ever really felt this way about since Anya!" He tried to persuade.**

" **You left Anya at the alter!" I didn't meant to say that it just came out. I knew that it was a different point in his life. He really did love her, but in the end they weren't ready yet. **

" **Yes, I did, and thanks for throwing that in my face. I know I made a mistake, but my mistake wasn't not marrying her, it was trying to do it before we were ready." I tilted my head and tried to get him see what he was doing again.**

" **And we are?" He shrugged.**

" **Don't think of it as an engagement just a promise that I am the only one you could ever love until we are ready?" I started to pace. How could I promise that when I was try ingot fight my feelings for someone I know I could never be with. SO do I just say yes to Xander and then my feelings for Spike will be invalid? I mean I take vows seriously, and this was big.**

" **I need time to think about it!" I said calmly hoping he wouldn't be upset. " I'll tell you what, If we survive this thing and avoid another apocalypse with every one safe then I will give you an answer." He nodded.**

" **That is fair enough, take all of the time you need. I'm not going any where" Could he make me feel any guiltier? **

**Later that night I was walking aimlessly through the house, just trying to clear my head, and I didn't want to go to sleep with the fear that Lilith could take control again. I thought about going into the cemetery to patrol, but then I would have to find some one to go with me, which wasn't sounding like a bad idea right now. I walked through the kitchen drinking a glass of water. I sat down and started to feel restless, so I went searching for someone.**

" **Alexis? What are you doing up?" I looked up smiling at Reyna Willows girlfriend. **

" **Hey Reyna, I couldn't sleep." I stared at her and she could sense there was something else wrong. **

" **Is everything alright? Your not having a vision are you? Wait, or are you Lilith now?" I laughed and shook my head. **

" **No, I'm me , just conflicted." He laughed back at how silly she sounded. She sat down next to me. " I thought Willow was with Buffy , Xander and Giles tonight? " She shrugged.**

" **Yea she is I just forgot." **

" **Say, do you want to go patrol with me, I cant sleep and I'd love the company, besides I have to have it now a days?"**

" **Sure, why not!" We walked out to the cemetery, and I needed to open up to some one about what was weighting on my mind.**

**We were walking through the empty gravestones, and yet to see a vampire, so I figured I would confide in her.**

" **Xander asked me to marry him!" I slowed down and looked right at her. **

" **Oh my god that's…" She noticed my panicked look on my face. " That's not good? I shrugged, and stopped walking and sat on the top of a grave stone.**

" **I don't know, I mean this is all going too fast for me." She nodded. **

" **So you said no?" She said kind of said hoping she was wrong. I heard her voice drag with disappointment. Everyone loved Xander. **

" **I said I needed to think about it, I would let him know if we get through all of this. I mean part of me is worried because he is only asking me in time of distress and he thinks its romantic. Then There is Anya… I could never live up to her rep, and he stood her up and died before they could ever fix things. Then there's…. Uh.. Spike" I hesitated even telling her that part.**

" **Spike?" She asked a little confused. " Did he said something to threaten you? " I shook my head.**

" **No, he wouldn't threaten me, or even hurt me, it's just I… I mean I" I saw her eye brows raise and I knew she understood.**

" **Oh" She sighed. " You are in love with Spike, aren't you?" I let a tear fall down my cheek hoping in the darkness she wouldn't notice. **

" **I am" We continued walking in silence. The cemetery seemed pretty empty and lacking in evil. It almost disappointed me, I needed to fight, or do something to get everything off my mind. I finally looked over at her.**

" **Please don't say anything to any one!" I pleaded. **

" **I promise!" We both smiled at each other. I knew that my secret was safe with her. We decided to go over the cemetery one more time and then call it a night… There was simply no action as weird as it sounded.**

**We walked past an old mausoleum, and I decided to check it out. I walked up to the window, and looked in. It looked dark, but I got a funny vibe from it so I ushered Reyna over, and we walked inside together. She was a powerful witch, and I was a potential slayer with Seer abilities and a stake, ready for what ever came out at me.**

" **What's in here?" She asked me and I wasn't sure, so I didn't answer. I just walked around watching both of our backs. We came to a door in the back, and as I was creaking it open, and we both came face to face with Lilith. I gasped.**

" **Lilith!" I said, and she smiled inching toward me as we both slowly backed up.**

" **Hello Alexis" She giggled. She reached toward me and touched my head. " Now we are one!" Her eyes got black, and mine went white. Lilith Disappeared as I fainted to the ground. **


	30. Chapter 30

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story**

**Chapter 30:**

**Willow, Giles, Xander ,and Buffy had gone out to speak with some one from their past who may have information on Lilith. He wasn't a demon, but far too evil to have a bit of humanity in him. He was a Demi -God that could travel from many different dimensions, they call him Gabriel. Buffy dealt with him from time to time to get information out of him and they have an unspoken truce where they wont try to kill each other. He usually hangs out in fancy clubs, or bars. Buffy heard through the grape vine that he has information on Lilith. He usually gave Buffy the run around, so the trips were usually a waste of time, unless there is something in it for him.**

**They were walking back from talking with him, and frustrated.**

" **Oh yea, Buff that was useful" Xander laughed and she just looked at him with annoyance. " Lets ask the Demi God who hates us, he wont be vague at all!" **

" **Xander he has faced her before, and besides he did tell us something" Buffy said sternly. Xander through his hands in the air.**

" **He said and I Quote ' You can't find her, Lilith will find you, and if your looking she already controls you' Un quote" Giles rolled his eyes at Xander.**

" **I Know what he said, which is why I am going to talk to Alexis and find out what else she may know, I have the feeling there is some thing she isn't telling us." **

" **Buffy just be careful what you say to her, we don't want her to think she isn't important to us." Giles warned. She just nodded and Willow Giles and Xander all looked at each other in worry.**

**They needed to walk by the very cemetery that Reyna and I had went to, to get back to the house. Little did I know how close they actually were. **

**Reyna watched everything, and watched me fall to the ground. She was in a panic, and started to look around. Lilith was no where to be seen , and no one else for that matter. She began to wonder if this was the moment that Lilith had chosen to take over. **

" **Alexis?" She leaned down and propped up my head on her lap to look at me. I didn't wake up. " Alexis wake up!" She tried not to panic. She needed to think of a spell to help her out so tried to levitate me successfully, and made sure I safely got back. Reyna knew that she was strong, but right now she doubted exactly how much she was to handle all of this right now. However as she tried to levitate me out of the cemetery, is when Willow had spotted us.**

" **Reyna?" Willow whispered at first trying to figure out what was going on, and then she saw. " Rey!" She shouted until she turned around and losing her concentration causing me to fall to the ground. This must have been what brought me back to consciousness. I felt my head pound, and heard voices around me. Reyna turned around nervously while Willow ran to her. Buffy and Xander ran behind her with Giles right behind.**

" **Will" She sighed " It's Alexis, I think Lilith did something to her!" Xander bent down and ran his hand down the side of my face. I could faintly hear his voice calling my name. I slowly came to with the sound of his voice calling me. My eyes flickered open and I saw Xander's face looking down on me with worry and hope.**

" **Xander?" I couched trying to regain my strength. He leaned down and kissed my forehead and held me close to him.**

" **Yea, I'm here Alexis!" I tried to sit up in a hurry when I remembered what exactly happened.**

" **Wait, I saw her… Lilith..She" I tried to explain what had happened but he shushed me.**

" **Don't worry about her right now, We need to get you back" I started to shake and went unconscious again. This must have scared every one including Xander. He picked me up and carried me back. Everyone was silent the whole way back to the house. Xander put my in bed, then headed back down stairs with everyone else.**

**Hew looked right at Reyna, who sat on the couch with Willow. She looked to be mentally beating herself up for what had happened. She felt guilty, and knew she shouldn't have went but did anyway, because Alexis was her friend.**

" **So, I'm going to be the first one to ask what everyone is thinking." He walked over to Reyna and folded his arms. " What the hell happened tonight?" Willow looked from Xander to Reyna. She knew Xander was hurting and also how guilty Reyna felt, so she intervened.**

" **Now wait a minute Xander, don't gang up on Rey, can't you see she is already beating her self up about it. We don't know that it is any ones fault!" They stared at each other, over the battle of their girlfriends. Reyna hated everyone fighting especially now. She stood up between them two.**

" **It's ok Will, I understand what your trying to do, and what Xander is. He is just protecting the one he loves." She smiled at him and he just nodded at her and unfolded his arms to let his barrier down. They all sat down except for Reyna was started to explain what happened.**

" **Well, I had come over here originally because I forget that you were going to be out on an important mission with Buffy and the others" She looked at Willow. " I was about to go back just stay and wait for you to return, that's when I saw Alexis. She looked trapped, and alone. I hated seeing her like that, she had been nothing but a good friend to me since she arrived, just like the rest of you. She was going to sneak out and patrol the cemetery for something to do, she had a lot of pent up frustration. I cant say that I blame her though" Now she was the one to fold her arms. It was like she was able to tap into my own thoughts, but that was impossible.**

" **Reyna, we were only doing it for Alexis's own good, we wanted to be able to protect her against Lilith!" Xander tried to explain calmer than he was originally, but only on the outside.**

" **Do you really think she feels that way?" Reyna shot back. Then continued to explain what had happened. " So I went with her, and for hours there was no action. It was actually quiet. We were about to head back here and call it a night, that's when Alexis stopped and stared at a crypt. I didn't know what she saw, but she made her way toward it. It looked dark and vacant. I thought she was just being thorough, or maybe saw a vamp or something, but as soon as she opened the door." She stopped sighed and relived the moment before starting again. She thought maybe she missed something crucial, or important. " We both saw Lilith staring at us, but she only seemed to care about Alexis, she didn't care we were both there. She came toward her, and Alexis didn't move, even though I yelled at her to get out of there and come with me. It looked almost like Lilith was controlling her. Then this was weird." I paused again. " She touched Alexis, and this light appeared. I didn't see what happened through the light, but when it was gone, so was Lilith and Alexis was unconscious on the ground." She let out the breath she seemed to be holding in and sat back down. Willow grabbed her hand in hers and started to rub it to reassure her that she didn't do anything wrong.**

**Buffy and Giles looked at each other and nodded. **

" **Reyna's right, Alexis probably feels like she is weak and defenseless. We know Lilith is always one step ahead of us, even before we realize it. She is connected to Alexis, and now she may even be closer to her than we all hoped."**

**Giles stepped up to finish what Buffy was trying to say.**

" **I think what Buffy is trying to say is that we can't afford to turn our backs on each other now, we are stronger when we are together." He took his glasses off and leaned against the wall. " That's why we have to get closer to Alexis and figure out Lilith's plan. If our demon is tuned into Alexis and us, maybe we can turn the tables on her. We have to try to get Alexis to hold on to all of the humanity she has left, before we figure out how to stop Lilith." Buffy nodded and everyone else seemed to understand even if they didn't like it. **

**I woke up in my bed with a giant head ache. I tried to remember what exactly happened. I knew that I had gone patrolling with Reyna. I remember confiding in her about Xander's proposal, and how my feelings for Spike are clouding my judgment. I slowly got out of bed and tried to remember what happened next. For some reason I could not. I stared at my self in the mirror and I really looked like hell. I closed my eyes, but then when I opened them back up I saw Lilith's face laughing at me, with the faint sound of that soul piercing giggle. It send a chill up my spine. I hurried up and closed my eyes again. This time when I opened them back up I saw just me again. If I didn't know any better I could have sworn my eyes flashed red. I tilted my head and walked out of the room and needed to find some one else.**


	31. Chapter 31

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story**

**Author's Note****: Once again I just wanted to emphasize the change in font is not reality either meaning a dream, or memory. I am sorry if it is confusing to follow but everything is coming together, and will make more sense,**

**Chapter 31:**

**I had the biggest head ache, and Lately I have just slept for days, I felt like I was trapped in my own head with Lilith able to manipulate every thought and dream. She was now inside my head and there was nothing she didn't know about me. I relived the last dream that Lilith was able to manipulate for her own pleasure.**

_I was walking along the streets of New York city back home. I was rushing on the way to a gig. I ran through the doors, with my guitar, and the manager was yelling at me for being late. I had always been clever and the type of person it was hard to be made at. I had a sweet innocent face so in my dream I decided to milk that factor and the manager however didn't buy it just told me to go on now. I was so stressed out. I walked in the back room to get back stage, and get ready to perform. I realized once I was on stage I didn't have a new song to sing, and I couldn't think of one of my usual songs to sing, so I just stood there sweating, and staring out into the crowd. I knew I had to sing something, I had never been one to be nervous, this was new for me. It felt like the weight of the world was judging me. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth the sing something, but my voice was gone. I felt like I was going to cry. I closed my eyes but when I opened my eyes again everyone in the crowd was gone except for Spike, who stood there in the middle of the room. He was looking up at me longingly in his long leather jacket, red shirt, and black pants. _

" _Spike!" Suddenly my voice was back, and I was so pleased, also that no one was there except for the two of us. I jumped off of the stage, and walked slowly toward him, but as I walked on it seemed like he was farther away than he actually was. _

" _I'm really glad that you're here!" I shouted to him running to get to him, but I seemed to not be getting any where. I saw him extend his hand out to me and I felt my heart flutter. I was finally able to get to him, and I reached up and ran my hands through his blonde locks. _

" _I love you Spike, and I know that you'll never love me like you love Buffy, but you're the best friend that I ever had and I'll never forget what you gave to me!" Suddenly Spike started to disappear, and I gasped covering my mouth, because he had just turned into Lilth. I stared at the little blonde mischievous little girl with a white dress and she just giggled. _

" _The potential Vampire slayer is in love with a Vampire" She laughed, and slapped me across the face. " I am going to have fun with this" _

**What did Lilith mean that she was going to have fun? Was that mean that she was going to manipulate all of my thoughts and dreams into nightmares. She can turn my fears and secrets against me. I had been so tired lately, and Giles said that it was Lilith's influence that was making me tired. I struggled to get out of bed. It was 3:00 in the afternoon I needed to fight this I kept thinking over and over in my head. I threw on an old pair of faded jeans, and black v neck tee shirt. I threw my hair in a pony tail, and walked down stairs to the kitchen to make myself some coffee and fight my demon with caffeine, and lots of it. The place seemed to be relatively quiet and that made me nervous. Was alone again? **

" **Hello? Is any one home?" I shouted and there was no answer. I shrugged and started to brew some coffee. I looked outside and it was still daylight so I tried to find Spike. There was a chance he was here. I opened the door to the basement, and carefully walked down the stairs. I saw him laying there on the cot in the corner. **

" **Spike are you awake?" I said walking over there. I sat down on the corner of the cot, and he didn't awake. I watched him sleep, and I took in his every feature. I smiled and sighed about to give up and just let him rest. That's when something grabbed my arm as I was getting up. I gasped and looked back. It was Spike. He had woken up.**

" **What are you doing pet?" I sat back down and grinned.**

" **Trying not to sleep!" I said as I let out another yawn. Spike sat up and let a cigarette. He leaned back against the wall and so did I.**

" **She still manipulating your dreams?" I nodded.**

" **I am so tired all of the time, it feels like the only way I can fight her is to stay awake. She knows my every hope, dream, fear, and secrets inside of me. She is playing all of that against me to drain me of my humanity." I looked around and sighed. " Where is everyone?" **

" **They all went to the Magic shop" When ever Buffy and the others had moved to L.A. Giles used the money he got back from the damage of the building in Sunnydale and used that into an all new Magic Box. " I heard Will say something about making a potion to help you out with your Lilith Dream invasion problem. They think it will buy us time to find a way to kill her." I looked at him strangely.**

" **So I take it that means that you don't think so?" He smirked. **

" **I don't know love I'm sorry!" I smirked and got up to get my coffee.**

" **That's ok" I made my way upstairs and he followed me up. I poured my self a tall cup of coffee. " Do you want some?" I asked pouring him a glass as well. He went into the fridge and poured a packet of blood into the coffee cup. I bit my lip and shuddered when I watched him do it. I sat down at the kitchen table and he stood behind me. **

" **Anything you need me to do? Anything you want to know about Lilith? " I laughed. And quickly tried to down my coffee.**

" **Can you keep me awake?" He smirked and leaned down to whisper in my ear.**

" **I believe I do have ways to keep you awake for hours and begging me to never stop!" I instantly blushed and it sent a shiver up my spine. I knew what Spike was capable of in the way in which he spoke of ,and I tried not to think of his body in mine. I giggled and nervously sipped my coffee.**

" **Uh… no…" I watched Spike came around the table to face me and saw how red my face was. " Spike… no… I.. Can't" He tilted his head at me.**

" _Can't or wont?" I sighed, trying not to cry._

" _Both" I looked up at him, and a single tear fell from my face. He walked over to me ,and I jumped up and put my arms around him. He crashed his lips down into mine and our mouths danced around , but then he pushed me away._

" _Your going to marry Xander?"He shouted. How could he know that? I never told any one except for Reyna, and Xander promised he wouldn't say anything until I gave him an answer. I stepped back._

" _What?" I backed up as he came toward me. " I mean he asked me, but I didn't answer him yet, how did you know that I haven't said anything?" _

" _I felt it!" He said putting his hands cupping my face. " Are you going to say yes?" I shook my head persuasively and started to shake. _

" _I don't know… I mean I needed to think about it…" He interrupted me coming closer to my face again._

" _What is stopping you?" I felt my cheeks go red again._

" _You!" I whispered and he leaned in and kissed me sweetly. I threw my arms around his neck and some how I felt like something was wrong. I leaned up and Spike's face was turning into Lilith's. I pushed her away, and backed up. _

" _What the hell?" She smirked._

" _You know Alexis, you're a great kisser, I see why you get all of the guys!" I backed up. " You cant defeat me!" She said simply fluffing her hair._

**I was sitting at the table just staring straight ahead like I was in a trance, except my eyes had gone all white.**

**Spike was standing over me trying to snap me out of it.**

" **Lexi! Lexi?" I was finally coming out of it and I saw Spikes face in front of mine. I jumped remembering Lilith was Spike just moments ago, but he pulled me into a tight hug.**

" **It's ok, what happened? I was telling you about my skills for keeping you awake and you got really still, and your eyes went all white. I had been trying to snap you out of it for 30 minutes now?" I stood up and gulped down the rest of my coffee and pouring myself some more.**

" **Even daydreaming… " I said " She can even get to me day dreaming!" I quickly turned around. " I don't care what you have to do, help me stay awake, and if she can get to me by day dreaming too" I sighed. " NO talking dirty to me!" He smirked, but I was serious.**

" **Don't worry Lexi, We will figure this out, And I will protect you against her, if it's the last thing I ever do, I will die trying." Slapped him across the face.**

" **Don't ever say that!" I tried not to tear up and stay strong to let him know I mean business. " No one is dying on my watch… Don't test me William!" He looked at me in confusion using his real name.**

**I walked out the door, but Spike caught me before I left grabbing my shoulder.**

" **Where are you going?"**

" **Next door to train, it's the only way I can think of to keep up my strength to win." I walked out of the door, seeing Lilith's reflection in the window as I walked out.**

**Willow, Buffy, Giles, and Xander came bursting through the door with excitement. They must have had good news, but Spike was all they found in the house. **

" **Where's Alexis?" Willow asked smiling.**

" **She is next door at Giles's Training, what's up?" She held up a vile of green liquid. This time Buffy smiled and finished her thought.**

" **We found a way for Alexis to lose her connection with Lilith, and it should make her vulnerable enough to stake, with a special liquid that will prevent her from returning … well at least for a couple of hundred years." **

" **That's great!" He was extremely excited for me. " Lets go get her and do this!" Everyone stayed put, and looked at each other. " What is it?" He knew there was more they weren't telling him about it. **

" **Well" Giles spoke up. " It can only be given while she is unconscious, and Xander has to be the one to do it" HE looked at them all with a tilted head. Had they all gone mental.**

" **How do you figure it has to be Xander?" Giles looked at Xander and he looked at Buffy. She walked toward him. **

" **Spike this isn't going to be an easy process. Since Lilith only gets to her in a state of unconsciousness that's when we have to strike. Except when we give it to her a number of things could go wrong, and the spell calls for the touch of love." She looked at Xander. " We think it means that is has to be given by some one she loves ,and that's why Xander has to be the one" Spike couldn't believe what he was hearing.**

" **Oh, and you think she loves him, just because they have been sleeping together for a few weeks?" It was a low blow and he was getting offended even though he wasn't quite sure why he was. **

" **We have been doing more than just sleeping together, evil dead" Xander huffed. " We care about each other so much I asked her to marry me!" He realized the minute he blurted it out that I had asked him to keep it a secret until I answered him. Though he hated Spike pushing his buttons, and he couldn't take it any more. Spike's jaw dropped. Was he the only one that didn't know. He looked absolutely shocked. He couldn't believe even more that out of everything I haven't told him, but even though I was still thinking it over there were reasons I never told him.**

" **Well… ok… lover boy" He was now getting snooty and offended. " Good luck trying to get her to go to sleep." He walked next door as it was now getting dark. He needed to get away from Xander and question me.**

**When I had gotten over in Giles training room I changed into my work out clothes, and worked on my fighting skills flipping a 95 pound sand bag over and over again and punching the training dummy that Giles and Buffy had made. I had been working out so hard I hadn't even noticed any one come in. I had forgotten all about being tired. I guess a good work out was all I needed to fight. He stood on the side of the room and just watched me throw punches at the hard sand bag, with his arms folded across his chest. It wasn't until he cleared his through to emphasize that he was there that I jumped out of my skin and smiled as I turned my head to face him. I stopped for a moment and grabbed my iced coffee that I had made. I still needed to intake caffeine.**

" **Hey" I walked toward him, and he looked pissed off. " I really think this training work out was what I needed to keep me awake. I cant believe I didn't think of it sooner." I laughed, but when he barely made a movement or noise I knew something was up.**

" **What's wrong with you?" He waited a minute or so before answering, he started to pace and it was making me nervous. " Spike?" HE stopped this time and shook his head.**

" **You want to know what's wrong?" I nodded. " You want me to tell you everything that is on my mind" I nodded.**

" **Well yes" He smirked.**

" **Because that is exactly what you would do right? I mean you say that were friends and friends tell each other things… big things, major life changing things… " Ok I was intrigued what was he getting at?**

" **Yes… Spike you're my friend, and what ever you have to say you can tell me!" I persuaded him to tell me what was on his mind un aware how ignorant I had been. **

" **Bollocks!" I jumped. " You little liar." I shook my head.**

" **What are you…"**

" **Your engaged to Xander Harris?" He shouted at me half asking half throwing in my face that I hadn't told him. I covered my mouth and felt my jaw drop to the floor. I was going to tell him when I made up my mind. I wasn't purposely keeping him out of the loop. Then my mind jumped to how he found out? I had daydreamed him finding out ... But that didn't actually happen! **

**I just stood there not saying a word I was still in shock. **

" **Alexis Did Xander ask you to Marry him?" He said again slowly wanting an answer.**

" **Yes" I watched his face go from angry to disappointed and hurt. He scoffed. " Spike he did ask me, but I didn't answer him… not yet" I tried to make him understand.**

**He just looked at me listening to me. " I didn't want to say anything to any one until I was sure… I mean that's not something I take lightly. There are factors."**

" **Like what?" he asked dryly.**

" **First of all it feels like I had just met him, and its too soon, then there is the fact that I will never measure up to Anya, not in his eyes, she was the biggest love of his life. He proposed to her and then stood her up at the alter, and I'm not even sure if I love him… I mean I do love him… its just there's… I mean what is there is some one else…" Spike's expression went a little warmer and he walked toward me grabbing both of my hands that were now shaking.**

" **Listen love, When you love some one you will just know it, and you wont need to think about it, Xander is an idiot if he compares you to Anya, she is gone and to make you feel like you can never measure up to her is sinful." He paused. " As Far as standing you up at the alter like he had her, he would have to be brainless, and he may actually be just that, but the fact that he has fallen in love with you shows he does have great taste and judge of character." He paused again and pushed a strand of hair that had fallen out of my pony tail behind my ear, and it sent a shiver up my spine. " If you are still unsure and you feel there may be some one else that holds your heart, you have to be fair to Xander, and everyone. You need to live for you, Alexis you are an amazing person and you deserve a love just as amazing." I nodded and listened to Spike's advice. I couldn't tell if he was telling me to go for it or wait for him. That only made this even more confusing, as if I didn't have enough in my head.**


	32. Chapter 32

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy The Vampire Slyer Fan Fiction Story**

**Chapter 32:**

**After my talk with Spike about Xander's proposal. I felt anxious like I needed fight again. We had talked for hours ,and I had told him everything about my doubts ,and what was holding me back from answering him. I told him I wasn't leaning more toward one answer than the other. I just needed to make it through this battle and stop the apocalypse with Buffy and the rest of the Scooby's help. The only thing I didn't tell him was that he was the biggest factor of them all. I hated that my feelings for him were still clouding my judgment. Then again … my feelings for Xander were real, and it could be the perfect thing to get Spike out of my head and heart.**

**He offered to train with me, and I nodded in agreement, glad that everything was alright again. We went a couple of rounds throwing punches ,and dodging attacks. **

" **Come on Alexis is that all you've got?" Spike laughed dodging my attacks and circling around me. I laughed and didn't hold back any more and tried to tap into full strength and flip him into the air flying into the cement wall. I gasped when he hit the wall and was covered in rubble. **

" **OH my God!" I ran over to him. " Spike I'm so sorry, are you alright?" I kneeled down next to him laying on the ground. HE pushed the rubble off of himself and sat up. He was covered in bruises but I keep forgetting about Vampire strength was stronger than the average human, as was mine. He grabbed my hand and smirked.**

" **It's alright love I like it rough!" He winked at me and he was joking around so I knew he was alright. I punched him and started to smirk as well.**

" **I need to get some coffee before I tear Giles's training room apart!" I stood up, and dusted my self off, and holding my hand out for Spike to grab. After I helped him up we both made out way out side.**

" **Care to come with me to the coffee shop?" I looked over at him. " Besides it's not like I can go alone any way …" I gave him my sad puppy dog face.**

" **Well how could I say no to that" I giggled and on our way we spotted Mike sitting on the porch of Buffy's. The sun had gone down now and it was a little chilly out to night. HE had spotted us instantly perking up.**

" **Alexis!" I stopped watching him run over to us. " Where have you been, I hardly see you any more, you always sleeping or training?" I smiled and put and arm around my friend.**

" **Come on, were going one a very important mission to stop Lilith from taking over my mind with Caffeine!" Spike rolled his eyes.**

" **Oy, why is he coming?" Mike pushed Spike making him teeter, and catching him off guard. I put both of my arms around the two guys and we just walked down the street to the coffee shop. It was only about 2 blocks down the street so it didn't take too long to get there. We walked inside and saw Andrew sitting in the corner.**

" **Alexis! Spike! Mike!" He yelled waving us over. I smiled and was the first to walk over toward him, the other two hesitating ever so slightly. Mike didn't mind Andrew because they had a lot in common, but Spike found him rather annoying at times.**

" **What are you guys doing here?" He asked sipping his extra foam cappuccino. **

" **It seems the only way I can fight Lilith from controlling my mind is to stay conscious… so err go lots of coffee and training!" Andrew didn't know everything that had been going on but he knew enough and he was good company.**

" **What's it like?" Andrew asked out of no where and it caused all of us to stop and stare at him. My heart had skipped a beat and froze at his question.**

" **What?" I asked calmly hoping he didn't mean what I thought.**

" **I mean" He nervously cleared his throat trying to pick his words carefully. " You had Spike in your mind and you said that wasn't so bad, it was almost like you could control it on some level, and now you have a very powerful, old vampire in your mind…" I blushed as soon as he mentioned I didn't quite mind having Spike in my mind, because if I had to choose I would much rather have him there than Lilith. With Lilith I wasn't me any more, its like I could taste evil, and I never actually admitted my feelings of Spike in my mind.**

" **It's not the same" I sighed looking at the table. " Lilith is actually trying to start the apocalypse and kill me, Spike wasn't." I felt Spike's eyes on me. " Besides I could control that connection, I don't know how to control this one." A moment later a nice young girl about 20 came over to our table smiling.**

" **Hi, can I get you three anything?" **

" **I'll have a triple espresso" I ordered.**

" **Carmel late" Mike ordered, and the barista looked over at Spike that wanted some blood but thought better of asking for it, just shook hi head. Not 10 minutes later The same young Barista came back with our drinks. Andrew sipped is cappuccino again and looked at me with a strange glare.**

" **What?" I asked looking at him nervously.**

" **I'm just curious" He went on. " Alexis, you said you could control your connection with Spike, but before we broke your connection I remember you saying that you controlled what he did and he controlled what you did?" I blushed remembering everything that Spike and I had done and nodded, but wondered where he was going with this.**

" **Where are you going with this?" **

" **Maybe it's the same kind of connection, you can control Lilith?" I thought about it for a minute. Maybe Andrew did have a point. Lilith is doing a great portion of manipulation my mind maybe I could try the same out on her? I just wouldn't now how. It was different because Lilith was actually living in my mind.**

" **I don't know, it's a good idea, but its more like the connection we share because of our Seer telepathic abilities, not a spell." **

" **What kinds of things?" I looked over at Mike and he threw us all off guard.**

" **What do you mean?" **

"**What kind of things did Spike control you to do ,and what kinds of things did you control him to do?" He looked right at me with folding arms. I looked over at Spike and back at Mike and then to Andrew, everyone was waiting for an answer, but I couldn't say, I couldn't open up that can of worms. I couldn't tell them how it worked by a single wish, that grew to be our hearts desire. That even though I had to wish him to do basic things and functions, I also shared very intimate things with him that we had both wished.**

" **uh… Why is that relevant to know?" I fumbled with my espresso , but confidently went up to order another one at the counter to avoid his question. Mike got up and followed me to the counter.**

" **What's wrong with you?" I whispered to him looking up at him with hurt.**

" **What's wrong with you?" He retorted back " The only ones who don't know how you and Spike feel about each other are Spike, Xander and Buffy!" I shook my head.**

" **I told you before I can't go there… I wont ,and you know why…" I grabbed my espresso off of the counter, and this time Mike ordered a coffee and he grabbed his as well. " Why do you have to push the issue?" **

" **Because you are blind Alexis, you and Spike both. I don't care for him but I do for you and you don't admit how you feel about Spike to your self and everyone else its going to be worse off." He sighed, " Believe me I know!" HE looked to me and I could tell he looked determined. " I mean damn Alexis…" HE looked up and saw in the corner of the shop was a girl setting up with a guitar and looked as if she was getting ready to play. I looked over to where he was looking as saw it too. It was perfect . I smiled and looked over at Mike. I knew what I needed to do to cheer me up.**

**Mike walked back to the table by himself and Spike looked up.**

" **Where's Alexis?" Mike pointed behind them to the stage, and there I stood. I had talked to the manager the second I saw that girl set up a guitar and speaker system. I needed to sing.**

" **She's going to sing" He said and now all eyes were on me.**

**I stood on stage and I instantly knew what song I was going to sing. I grabbed the mic off the stand and brought it closer to me. I was mad at Mike for questioning my judgment on my feelings for Spike again, but yet through everything I still couldn't get him off of my mind and that frustrated me. I don't even know where it came from I just started to sing my mind.**

I Can be tough , I can be strong

But with you its not like that at all

There's a girl that gives a shit

Behind this wall, you just walk through it

And remember all those crazy things you said

You left them running through my head

Your always there ,your every where

But right now I wish you were here

All those crazy things we did

Didn't think about it just went with it

But your always there , your everywhere

But right now, I wish you were here

**As I sang I started to get a familiar head ache, and I prayed it wasn't Lilith again. Though I have only experienced it once I knew it wasn't ,but it was still just as bad during one of my songs. I was getting a premonition.**

Damn, Damn, Damn

What I'd do to have you here, here, here

I wish you were here.

**My vision was getting cloudy and I closed my eyes, but still tried to push on and sing. I put my hand to my head. I couldn't fight it anymore. I stopped singing , and let out a piercing scream, as I landed on the floor.**

_I was standing in a flaming circle with Spike much like when we had performed that spell to rid our connection, this time I was in the circle by myself, and laughing un controllably. This didn't feel like me. It felt very much like Lilith. I looked around the circle and saw Spike, Willow, Buffy, Giles, Xander, Mike, Cordelia, Angel, and they all looked scared and worried. I wondered what was going on, that's when I saw Spike holding a tiny vile with a green liquid in it._

" _I hope your right about this !" Xander yelled at Spike and he just stood there staring at me.. Well the me that was being taken over by Lilith and he looked at the vile carefully. Then back at me. _

" _It's not about being right, it's a bout a feeling, and I have a feeling" He looked to be having a realization then threw the vile at me creating a loud boom and it engulfed the room in dark green smoke._

**I slowly came to consciousness and saw Mike, Spike and Andrew standing over me. I wasn't on the stage any more. I was cold. I flickered my eyes open to see that I was laying on Spike's lap outside, behind the coffee shop. **

" **Alexis," Andrew stood in front of me sipping another cappuccino looking down at me. " Two things;" He held up two fingers and sighed. " I love hearing you sing, and what just happened?" Spike shook his head at him, and started to stroke my hair. I got lost in the feeling, but then tried to sit up, leaning against Spike's chest.**

" **I had a premonition, and I saw how I think you defeat Lilith" I looked around to everyone.**

" **That's great!" Mike said, then saw my facial expression looked worried as if I wasn't telling them everything. " Isn't it?" **

" **What did you see love?" I slowly stood up grabbing my head. **

" **I think we had better get back, we need Buffy" I looked at Spike, " And I think it involves the help of Angel and Cordelia, as well as everyone else" He could sense the fear in my voice. I was quiet the rest of the walk back to Buffy's, but it only made everyone else more nervous. Mike and Andrew went inside while I stood outside staring out into the night sky. Spike stood behind me knowing full well that I wasn't alright.**

" **What did you see?" I turned around and smiled at him. I knew it wasn't a laughing matter, but the fact that I was right brought a smile to my face.**

" **I told you…" I walked up to him " I told you that you would have to kill me in the end" He just stared at me and I stared back at him. He leaned forward toward me and I trembled watching his head lean in and I brought my hand up to stroke the side of his face with my hand, neither of us knowing what to say or do until I finally pulled away and walked inside the house to go find Buffy and the others.**


	33. Chapter 33

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story**

**Authors Note****: I just wanted to let you all know that the song in the last chapter was Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne. I do not own anything about it or Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters. Sorry for the few grammatical errors that I didn't catch and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 33:**

**I walked inside of the house in search of any one I could tell about the premonition that I just had. To my luck I found Xander sitting on the couch talking with Buffy. They looked to be having a heated discussion but they were talking in hushed tones and I could see Buffy smiling at Xander. I walked closer, now standing behind Xander and I started to get annoyed as I caught the tail end of the conversation.**

" **Are you nervous?" Buffy asked him, and I saw him shrug.**

" **You know when I proposed to Anya I knew that I loved her, but I still had doubts that maybe we were moving too fast, but I didn't know it was the wrong decision until the day of our wedding" Neither of them noticed my presence. **

" **But it was a demon trying to break you two up, not your future self" Buffy looked worried.**

" **That's just it Buff, He nailed it right on. I am afraid of turning out like my dad, and hurting my wife in the end." **

**I started to wonder why he had asked me to marry him to begin with. He had doubts with Anya, and I am sure he still has doubts with me ,and I haven't even answered him yet. I folded my arms, and bit my bottom lip listening to them go on about some thing I had asked Xander to keep between us until I knew for sure what I had wanted. I guess it turns out he didn't even know himself.**

" **Do you love Alexis?" in that instant it felt lie my heart had stopped and I was no longer breathing just waiting for Xander's answer. I waited for him to answer and there was nothing but silence. This just made me even more nervous.**

" **It doesn't matter, I could love her so much that I would do anything for her, but" He sighed and Buffy grabbed her friends hand. " She doesn't love me, I can tell" What… How could he say that? I realized I shouldn't be hearing this conversation, so I slowly backed up trying not to make a sound, and get out of the room. I was so panicked about letting them see me ease dropping that I literally ran into Spike.**

" **It helps to watch where your going?" I quickly turned around and he saw my expression having fear and panic. "What's wrong love?" I was still holding in my breath and I grabbed Spike by the arm and dragged him back onto the porch. As I came out Mike made his way in with Andrew, but I didn't pay much attention. I breathed out, and started to pace.**

" **Oh my Gosh!" I paced faster back and forth on the porch. It was starting to make him dizzy so he grabbed both of my shoulders to stop me dead in my tracks to face him.**

" **Enough with the pacing, your making me dizzy, What is it?" I looked at him in his eyes. **

" **How do I feel about Xander?" He tilted his head and looked at me hard?**

" **You tell me?" He asked still not understanding what I was asking him. I just shook my head.**

" **No, I mean" I pulled out of his grasp. " Do I seem to be pulling away? Would you say that I am I am cold and soul less?" I sat down and put my head in my hands.**

**Spike sat down next to me and stared at me.**

" **Well I can tell you as a vampire who has had no soul before… you do have a soul. You are filled with so much love and kindness its almost sickening." I looked up at him and smiled. " Though if you didn't have one I think you would still be capable of so much love, I should know" I nodded.**

" **I know, I know how much you love Buffy, you got a soul for her to prove to her that you could be a good man." I let a tear fall from my cheek. A part of me wished to be that girl , the girl he could do that for but tried to hide that thought. "But Spike I just walked in on Xander telling Buffy…" I hesitated to tell him but I knew that I needed to talk to some one, and everything just came so naturally with Spike. " She was asking him about if I'd answered him yet on his proposal , and then he was talking about doubts, and said" I looked away for a moment reliving his words I was never supposed to hear. " He said that he COULD love me so much, but it wouldn't matter because I don't love him" I felt so foolish **

" **Well do you?" I waited for his response, but when he finally spoke I couldn't believe it was the most obvious response. Do I love him I kept thinking over and over in my mind, trying to sound cruel.**

" **I do have love" I said saying so much with out saying anything at all. I stood up, and wiped my tears before heading back in side to discuss the mission with everyone, this time making my presence known. **

" **For some one else?" He asked as I walked toward the door. I turned back around and just stared at him, and he gave me a knowing look. There is no way that he could have finally figured it out, how I feel about him, but he wasn't stupid. At that moment I had a feeling he knew or at least had a feeling. I just turned back around with out saying another word and walking back inside the house.**

" **Buffy?" I shouted creating an illusion that I didn't know she was near, and she and Xander came over to me. Now Spike was right behind me. Xander came toward me putting his arm around and I tensed up ,but then had to force my self to relax because I am not supposed to know what I know, and I am just making my self seem more distant to him. I looked up at Xander and forced a smile.**

" **What happened?" she asked looking worried already.**

" **I just had a premonition" I paused and everyone's face was filled with worry. **

" **Lilith?" Buffy asked ready to pounce. I shook my head.**

" **No I think it was a genuine premonition." I looked from both of them. " I saw how we defeat Lilith… I think" I saw the expression on Buffy's face slowly turn into a smile. **

" **GO get Giles, and Willow!" She said to Spike, and he went to do so with out hesitation. **

**When Spike came back with everyone, we all sat in the living room.**

" **Alexis" Giles looked at me with excitement and continued. " Tell us about your premonition." I looked around the room.**

" **Well, I suppose it ends up getting so bad that Lilith takes total control of my body and I am no longer me. I saw all of you including Cordelia and Angel standing around me… well Lilith as me in an enflamed circle much like the one Willow and Cordelia performed to rid my connection with Spike, but this time there was a Green vile involved and there was debate about who needed to do it, but Spike threw it at me… err … her … err.. us in the circle and we fell to the ground with a dark green smoke engulfing the room" It was a little confusing to refer to me as Lilith, but I now knew what was going to happen, she really was going to take me over, and win.**

**I waited for some one to say some thing… any thing. Everyone seemed to be looking back and forth to each other. Xander and Spike however, were staring at each other.**

" **That's all you saw?" Giles asked.**

" **Yes, I assume that green vile is a potion, and it does something to Lilith, I just don't know when it is going to happen or anything that happens after that" I looked at everyone who were all looking at each other funny. " ok.. What is it?"**

" **That Vile" Willow was the one to speak. " Is a potion we acquired a few hours ago from Gabriel the Demi God to Banish Lilith and rid you of her connection. We are unsure of the side effects, or what it will do to you, but…" She hesitated looking at Buffy for permission to continue. Buffy looked unsure but nodded. " Well Alexis, the potion is very particular… so particular in fact that it has to be used on you by a true love" She looked from me to Spike. " You said you saw Spike throw it in your premonition?" I slowly nodded and gasped looking at Xander. I was about to defend myself , watching Spikes knowing gaze again. This time it looked as if everyone seemed to see it as well.**

" **I.." I felt my head buzzing. " I…" I tried to speak again, but grabbed my head falling to the floor. I could hear screaming inside of my head. I could feel it pushing to the surface.**

" **Alexis?" Giles got up and Buffy followed kneeling beside me, and holding me from behind to try to calm me down. IT felt like there was and explosion in my mind. My whole body got hot, and suddenly I started to fade out, like I was trapped in my own mind watching everything happen through some one else's eyes. I knew I was no longer me.**

**She started to giggle, and leaned up. **

**She started right at Xander, and then at Spike. **

" **Alexis?" Giles asked looking into her eyes right at me. She laughed again, and pushed Buffy off, throwing her back ward into the wall.**

" **Sorry, Alexis isn't in, leave a message after the tone" Spike stood up and so did Xander and walked toward her.**

" **Lilith?" Xander asked hoping it wasn't her, and she didn't take over my whole self. Xander walked toward her ,and she just smirked at him in a devious way waiting for him ot come closer. Spike grabbed his arm.**

" **I don't think that's Alexis any more" He said warning him. He didn't seem to believe him or want to, so he pulled away from him and kept walking closer. I was trying to scream inside my head, but it wasn't getting out to him to stop. I could hear what Lilith was thinking and it wasn't good.**

" **Shut up Evil Dead, that's Alexis" He was now kneeling in front of her. I saw him look at me with hope, but it was too late, she had reached up and grabbed hold of him. Pulling him closer to her, and kissed him hard. **

" **Mmm…" She moaned releasing him from her grasp. " You taste like puppies!" She giggled and Xander backed up against the wall.**

" **That's not Alexis… not any more" He said in a trance.**

" **Well done, lets give this boy a gold star!" She stood up rather quick, and sauntered toward Spike. " I'm just dying to taste you" I kept screaming for her to let me back out and pounded down the walls between us. IT must have been getting to her, because she stopped and closed her eyes, sighing. " Stop.. Now you stop that fighting in there!" Spike seemed ot catch on to what she was talking about, that she was talign ot me.**

" **Lexi? Lexi can you hear me? If your in there, we're going to get you out!" Lilith just laughed, it was so weird to hear some thing so evil using my voice, and see her using my body. She stared out at him with amusement.**

" **Let her go!" He screamed, and Buffy came up behind her, but she just shoved her back knocking her out, and looking back at Spike.**

**I tried to push through again. It seemed to be getting to her , because she held my head and dropped to the ground. I was winning. I just had to keep fighting.**

" **NO!" She screamed and dropped to the ground. When I came to I opened my eyes to see 5 sets of eyes on me. I immediately started to cry, and they knew in that instant that it was me again.**

" **Lexi?" Spike asked hoping he was right I looked at him and nodded.**

" **We need Angel, and Cordelia's help" I said trying to stand up. I knew that we were stronger in numbers and when we were all together, and I knew some how we needed them. Buffy rushed away to call Angel. Willow followed Giles to the basement to get the potion and read up on how to use it correctly. That left me in a room alone with Xander and Spike. This couldn't get any more awkward.**

" **How did you gain control again?" Xander asked. I looked up at him and smiled. **

" **I never gave up fighting, I wasn't ready to give up yet, and let her win. It was scary I could see and feel everything that she felt ,and just sat back and watched it all happen." **

" **You just have to keep fighting her right?" I nodded, and held my head.**

" **Yea, it's tiring." I sighed.**

" **So , hold on" Xander tried to understand everything. " You felt what she felt ,and what she did, but you never stopped fighting so does that mean that Lilith would have had her way with me in your body?" I laughed a little at how crazy that sounded.**

" **Honestly, I could not only feel my thoughts but hers as well. I knew exactly what she would do before she did it, and she wasn't going to kiss you Xander, she was going to kill you and drain your blood. It was actually me inside of her fighting that made her kiss you instead. The first two thoughts she had was kill and then she looked at both you and Spike and I had to stop her." Spike looked over at both me and Xander and realized something that Xander had not at first. I had fought harder to protect Spike, I had heard her thoughts to kill Spike and that is what brought me back and push her back inside.**

" **Well, thanks for saving my life" Xander joked " but next time lets not make me kiss the demon living inside of you!" I forced a smile, and got up to make myself a pot of coffee.**

**Buffy walked down into the basement with Willow and Giles.**

" **You know it's going to get worse before it's over, and this was just the beginning?" Buffy said folding her arms, and willow and Giles turned around nodding.**

" **She must not know the severity of what is going on inside of her." Giles urged the both of them. Willow hesitated, and Buffy refused to believe there was nothing that they could do.**

" **There must be something.." **

" **In order to banish Lilith from Alexis , we have to kill her!" They both went silent as Giles spoke. He wasn't happy about it , but there was not other way.**

**I was about to pour my self a cup of coffee, when I got another head ache. I grabbed my head. I was getting another premonition. I dropped to the floor. My eyes went white and I was out for several minutes, when I came too I gasped for breath.**

" **Buffy is going to die!" I said feeling a chill go through me.**


	34. Chapter 34

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story**

**Chapter 34:**

**I sat up and tried to hide the fact that I just saw Buffy Die. In the end the slayer and I both die I guess, but one the other half that leaves the mission complete and the world saved. I mean that was our job after all; to protect and serve … then die and another is born. I sighed as I walked through the house trying to conceal my fear. I wasn't afraid to die, but it wasn't fair. Buffy had died twice, yet I barely lived at all.**

**My head was pounding so hard from the back to back premonitions and the Lilith mind swap, so I went in search so some Aspirin.**

**Spike and Xander were still sitting in the room together, but neither said anything, they both now knew my secret, but neither wanted to admit it. It was still something I was trying to process. Occasionally they would look at each other awkwardly, or just stare in general.**

**Suddenly the door burst open and Angel walked in with Cordelia followed behind him. They stopped dead in their tracks to stare at the duo staring at each other. Angel and Cordelia looked to each other and shrugged.**

" **Do you two need to get a room?" Angel laughed looking back at Cordelia, who looked at the too. **

" **God Xander don't tell me your into Spike too?" Cordelia joked still standing in the door way with Angel. This snapped the two out of there glare. They looked away at the same time.**

" **OH look its Cordelia Chase… who had nothing witty to say at all!" She nervously folded his arms and leaned back on the couch he was sitting on. She walked past Angel and stood in between Spike who was sitting on the floor and Xander on the couch.**

" **Shut up Harris, you and Spike looked as if your in some sort of Romance trance, what else are we going to think?"**

" **EW! " Both Spike and Xander said and once. Angel made a face and walked in the living room as well.**

" **What were you two…" he shook his head " Never mind I don't want to know" He put his hand to his head. " Where's Buffy?" Spike stood up and stood in front of Angel.**

" **Funny how that's who you ask for?" she smirked shaking his head at him.**

" **Buffy called me, and Cordelia here she said she needed our help with the demon possessing Alexis" He folded his arms.**

**They stared each other down for several minutes before Spike backed down and told him she was down stairs in the basement with Willow and Giles researching the potion that was given to the m by Gabriel. He sauntered past him shaking his head laughing as he walked past to him self. **

" **Well" Spike said " I need a nice hot cup of blood" And with that announcing he left the room to leave Cordelia and Xander stuck in a room together. She sat down on the couch next to him nervously, and looked over at him. **

" **So" She said**

" **So" He replied smiling at her.**

" **So, look if you really are into dead evil Vampires now… who are guys I am sorry I made that comment" He looked up at her and started to laugh.**

" **How do I say this nicely?" He searched for the right words. " Hell no!" He scratched his head. " Why would you of all people think that I was … well gay… and hot for Spike?" he laughed a little more. She laughed a little too and shrugged.**

" **Well what else am I supposed to think? I mean you two were just staring at each other with out blinking, or moving , it looked like you were ready to jump each others bones!" She looked offended as she explained playing with the hem on her dress nervously.**

" **Perhaps that we hate each other so much that we were deciding who was going to kill who first."**

" **Please" She laughed harder. " Like you could kill any one!" **

" **I asked Alexis to marry me, but she didn't answer me because she is in love with Spike" She looked at him, half already having a feeling of such. He sighed. " And I think he loves her too even though he claims to love Buffy so much… or maybe he loves them both?" He leaned back against the couch and opened up to Cordelia about the situation. " I don't know Cordy… I'm starting to think that I might have really been cursed by Anya when she came out of revenge for me cheating on you back in high school with Willow" Cordelia was leaning closer to Xander and she felt bad for him. " I mean now it all sounds so ironic. Willow is now gay, I fell in love with the demon who was sent to curse me and now she's dead, and now I find some one else l love and she is in love with the evil dead vampire, who wont ever go away." He paused closing his eye.**

" **Xander?" **

" **Yea?" **

" **It will get better, and I am sorry" she reached out and touched his hand. He smiled at her touch and so did she. **

**Angel made his way to the basement where Willow, Giles, and Buffy were. **

" **Buffy" She turned around and walked over to Angel and leaned into him for a hug.**

" **Angel thank god you're here, we need all of the help we can get. We can't let Lilith completely take over Alexis, or else it's the end as we know it"**

" **Another Apocalypse… hmm" He laughed. " Haven't had one of those in a while" She laughed and turned back around to face the others. " What do we know?" He asked them.**

" **We know that Alexis's abilities are tied to Lilith as well as every seer out there. That means that Cordy isn't safe either." he nodded. " We know there is a reason she chose Alexis, but we don't know why, only that she is inside of her head already ,and she already controlled her completely once. Honestly I am surprised that she had enough strength to fight her off and win. " Angel started to walk in place for a minute then stroked his chin. **

" **She fought her off from inside her mind?" Buffy nodded.**

" **She said that once inside she could hear and feel what she was thinking and what she was going to do next ,but she fought to change that. She fought so hard she won"**

" **She won this time Buffy!" Giles said removing his glasses. They all knew the truth. " Who's to say next time Lilith wont be stronger and Alexis wouldn't be able to come back from it?" Buffy glared at him and slammed her fist into the wall.**

" **We aren't going to kill her! There has to be another way!" This time it was Buffy and her watcher who were having the angry staring contest.**

" **Buffy your not looking at the bigger picture!"**

" **I'm sorry Giles but I am not a killer and I wont do it. I am going to find a way to save her." They went on like that for several minutes. That is until Willow and Buffy calmly explained everything to Angel.**

**I sat on my bed with my head in my hand s thinking about everything. How was I going to save Buffy. If I had to die in the end the least i could do was save her… for Spike. If this was one thing I couldn't do it was tell Buffy about how she was going to die. **

**I heard a knock at the door.**

" **Come in" I shouted through the door. And I wasn't surprised at who was knocking. I was actually terrified because now my secret was revealed to him for sure.**

" **What is it Spike?" I looked up and he came to sit next to me on the bed.**

" **I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me." I nodded. I had nothing to hide now.**

" **I promise" **

" **Earlier you asked me how you felt about Xander, because you were questioning your feelings as well as his. You had implied that you were in love with some one else, but didn't say for sure." He looked at me ,and I couldn't look away. " You had implied that some one else may be one of the reasons you needed time to think about Xander's proposal to you… and that person it is me isn't it?" I felt my heart race when he nailed it right on. How could I admit that and hurt so many people because of it, but it was true.**

" **Spike…" I tried to get it out. " I do love you, but I tried so hard not to" **

" **Why?"**

" **Why what? " I felt kind of hurt when he said that. " I just fell for you I don't know?" I got frustrated now and wanted to be just left alone.**

" **No, why wouldn't you just tell me how you felt why would you want to fight it?" **

" **Because I know how much you love Buffy, I have seen and felt it, and letting my self love you I would not only be hurting you but hurting Buffy as well, and I cant do that." He reached out and grabbed my hands and I squeezed his as he held tight. **

" **Lexi…" He whispered and I closed my eyes to feel his presence next to me.**

" **I'm going to die" I tried to laugh through tears. " And the funny thing is I get to die like the slayer ,but I never got a chance to become her" **

" **Aren't you?" He questioned. " I mean you have slayer strength and powers. There is another slayer out there; Faith." He looked at me smiling.**

" **So your saying I could be the third slayer, there is only supposed to be one!" **

" **Think about it love, has any one heard from Faith since right after we defeated The First?" I stopped to think about it. He did have a point. Faith insisted on going her own way. Buffy and the rest of the gang went to L.A., but once the rest of the potentials including me went back home, Faith just sort of disappeared.**

" **But we don't know that she is dead, and that that is the reason that I still have …" I shook my head. " No…" I looked up at him and reached into my pants pocket for my phone to dial the number that she had given us for her many years ago.**

_The wireless number you are trying to reach is no longer in service._

" **Maybe she changed her number?" I looked at Spike still trying to figure out if he was right about me being the slayer after all.**

" **It's you love… Alexis you're a vampire slayer!" **


	35. Chapter 35

**You Have Potential**

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story**

**Chapter 35:**

**I stared back at Spike in fear, how could I really be the slayer? I mean yes, what he had said made sense ,but that meant that some one I cared about was dead.**

" **Are you alright love?" I looked at him and sighed, trying to find the words. **

" **I just wish I knew …" I felt a pang in my head. " I wish… Oh no…" I went into another premonition. Spike watched me and waited for me to come back too. **

_It looked like I was in the woods, I was standing outside, in the middle of night, surrounded by nothing but trees. I looked all around me and saw nothing. I started to walk around, but there was no one or nothing there. _

" _Hello?" I shouted Just then I saw some one run right past me screaming, and then crash to the ground right in front of me. I gasped and then dropped to the ground. I felt scared and alone when I recognized the girl that was at my feet. It was Faith. She had blood trickling from her neck, and was holding tight to her side, that also seemed to be gushing blood. She was panting for breath and struggled to move. She looked to be looking right at me, but that was ridiculous, because I wasn't really there just re living it. _

" _You" She tried to sit up, and I looked behind me to see a dark shadow coming toward her. That's when I recognized the shadow as it came into view. I would recognize that evil giggle any where, it was haunting me and sent chills up my spine to think._

' _Lilith' I whispered to my self just staring at her. She stood over Faith, and smirked._

" _Time to Make room for the next one… this one I get to pick" I looked back and forth from Faith to Lilith. Faith was struggling to fight death and her. " It gives me great pleasure to kill a slayer, but I am not nearly as strong as I would like to be" Faith moaned in pain as her death came closer. " Oh don't worry, your death will help bring forth my strength and the end of you, and the beginning of my kind." That's it, this has been planned. Spike was right I was the slayer now, but this time it was more than that. I watched as Faith's last breath and her light went out. Lilith disappeared with a grin on her face and I got sent back to reality._

**I gasped for breath when I came back to, and the first thing I saw was Spike staring at me with worry, and that only made it harder. I broke down in tears, and Spike pulled me close to him. He held me tight as I took comfort in his arms.**

**Little did I know that while I was having my premonition, so was Cordelia, except it wasn't just any premonition, but the exact same one. She was trying to catch up with Xander one minute sitting there on the couch, reliving her feelings and having them all rush back to her, when she was pulled in. When Cordelia came back into reality she was in shock, and stared at Xander.**

" **Cordy, what is it, what did you see?" He asked but she just looked up and slapped him in the arm. He rubbed his arm.**

" **Ow! What was that for?" **

" **Faith!…" HE was confused. " You slept with her!" **

" **Yea… but that was a long time ago… after you and I so…wait" He paused. " You saw that?" **

" **No, I saw her die, but I saw that years ago, I was just reminded of it seeing that vision. I always wanted to smack you for that one." **

" **You saw that…" Cordelia looked a little hurt as she tried to focus her thoughts else where and look around the room. Then it hit Xander. " Wait what do you mean you saw her die? Faith is dead?" Cordelia looked more worried than Xander was, and it only made him more worried.**

" **Xander, Alexis is in more trouble than you think. Lilith has been planning what ever she is planning for a really long time. She choose her, and killed Faith so that she will become the next Slayer. For some reason she needs her specifically, and her strength." Xander stood up and stated to pace in one spot then ran a hand through his hair. **

" **Go get Buffy and the others!" She stood and came closer to Xander.**

" **What about Alexis?" **

" **I will get her, I need to break it to her gently." Xander watcher Cordy run into the basement to get the others while her walked up to get me. **

**I couldn't believe what I had just seen.**

" **Lexi, what did you see?" I leaned up and looked at Spike. He wiped the tears from my eyes gently and I sighed.**

" **You were right, I didn't want you to be right , but you are."**

" **About what then?" **

" **I saw her death, Faith's" I watched his eyes get big. " But that's not all." I started to panic again. " She was murdered by Lilith. She has been working on manipulating my timeline since before I was born. She needs me, specifically me, and she needed Faith dead so that I could become the next slayer." I put my head in my hands, then looked back up at him scared of what was going to happen next. "I don't know what she needs me for but it is going to be the rise of great evil and the down fall of all humanity." **

**We stared into each other's eyes, unmoving, and I wondered if this was the last time we would look at each other that way, and if this was the last time I would ever be myself. Would I never get the chance to be me again. I started let my mind wander. I really didn't know when or how long it would be until Lilith takes back over, and this time stronger, with me unable to come back from it this time, because I would have to be stupid not to think she wouldn't be stronger than the last time. I couldn't just let her take over my humanity with out trying to fight back. I leaned in closer to him, and put my hand on his cheek, and laid a soft but sweet kiss on his lips. I was about to pull away, when he closed the gap between us again, and this time it was more than just a sweet kiss, I kissed like it was the last time I would ever get to. I took in all of him. However I heard a sound from behind us, it was some one clearing their throat. I jumped back and looked up to see Xander standing in the door way, with his arms folded, and he looked so hurt, like I had just killed him, or rather his love for me.**

" **Xander?" I whispered I couldn't say anything else, I wanted to say so much, to explain, but nothing came out. I hated hurting him like that, and I hated that he saw that most of all, even though he already had a feeling, but I just gave him confirmation. We all just stood there, neither of the three of us saying a word, but the tension in the room filling up. Finally he spoke.**

" **I came up here to tell you of the premonition that Cordy just had about you… well technically about Faith being dead and Lilith controlling your time line to make you the slayer" He nodded. " But I guess you already know that because it turns out you had the same premonition." I listened to Xander explain how Cordelia and I had the same premonition, and I thought that I was a bit odd. I bit my lip out of nervousness. He shook his head. **

" **You know I would find this funny if it wasn't so sad.." I looked at him, half knowing what he must feel. " It it all as to do with the women I fall in love with… and that evil…" He seethed " Dead!" this time he started to laugh, but not in a funny way. He came closer to him and he looked like he was going to hurt Spike, I didn't now what I was thinking I let my instincts take over.**

" **Xander don't!" I stood in front of him to protect Spike.**

" **What is it with this vampire? Huh? What is so special about him?" he questioned but looked at me with so much hurt. I let a tear fall from my face again.**

" **I'm sorry" I whispered and looked at the ground and then walked past the both of them to the living room to find the others, but before I could leave I pulled the stake out of Xander's pocket. **

**Those two just stared at each other again, in anger and frustration. **

**I wasn't playing games anymore, and I wasn't playing it safe. I knew what was going to happen, I have seen it, now was the time to play hard ball. If Lilith wants a slayer, she isn't going to get one she is going to get two. I marched down the stairs to the living room where everyone was gathered.**

" **Ok listen up, I'm through playing nice, Faith is dead, and Lilith manipulated my timeline to make sure I ended up as the slayer. If she wants strength and a fight she's going to get it!" **


	36. Chapter 36

You Have Potential

A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story

Chapter 36:

I am the new slayer… I am a slayer… Alexis the Vampire slayer? It just sounded wrong. It felt like something was missing. I mean sure I had an evil Vampire in my head named Lilith who was going to use me to try to start another apocalypse, my feelings for Spike were clouding my judgment and it caused Xander to hate me, but I am not helpless so why do I feel that way?

" Alexis?" Giles touched my shoulder to bring me out of my daze. I looked up at my watcher and nodded.

"I'm fine Giles, but none of us are going to be fine if everyone is still trying to treat me like I am fragile. As long as Lilith didn't take over my body yet…Err.. I mean again we need to work together. We are stronger together!" Buffy smiled shaking her head

" I agree!" She said walking over to me. She turned to look at me and then back at Willow. "Will, if there is a way to rid Lilith from Alexis you'd be able to find it right?"

" Um, well we could try the way we used to get spike out of her mind, except we have no body for Lilith, because she and Alexis are one… temporarily… we hope"

" Thanks that's reassuring" I sighed, and sat on the arm of the couch, and then it hit me. I stood back up smiling. "Except ,we can do it!"

" How do you figure?" Cordelia that was sitting there taking everything in finally spoke up. " I mean that was very powerful magic's , and Spike is nowhere near as powerful as Lilith!"

" Hey!" he spoke up feeling the need to defend himself. Then decided not to knowing that she was right.

" Well she is inside me, and I can hear and feel her just like she can with me. I know when she is strongest and weakest. She is waiting until she is stronger to take back over, and I think we should take advantage of that!"

"You're a seer Alexis, I hate to state the obvious, but don't you think she'll know, because that's how your connected?" I just smirked hearing Cordelia's concerns.

"Exactly!"

While everyone looked at me dumbfounded, I paced the room.

"You're going to fake her out with a premonition, aren't you?" Mike asked, and I just nodded.

" Cordelia, I need you to teach me how to control my ability enough so that I can bring one forth at will." She nodded and I turned to Buffy "You and I are going to patrol tonight, it's not the time to mess with me if your all demony!" Then I turned to Willow "That potion Gabriel gave you" I bit my lip and held in a breath "Get it ready!" I made my way down to the basement to clear my head away from everyone.

I sat down on the cot that Buffy set up for Spike during the day, and groaned. I looked down at the bed I was on and quickly got up, kicking the side of the cot with great force.

"Hey I sleep there ya know!" Damn it, I wanted to be alone, and not distracted. I turned around to face him and put on my don't mess with me face, but he saw right through it.

" Go away Spike!" but he wasn't hearing it he pushed me back down on the cot, and towered over me.

" No, now you listen to me!" I raised and eye brow at his demeanor. " I know you think you know what you are doing, but you don't! Lilith will destroy you, and it's only a matter of time." I folded my arms. "I'm not saying this to be cruel, Lexie… I don't want to lose you."

I let a tear fall down my cheek, but refused to look up at him. He grabbed both of my hands in his, and that's when I looked up into his eyes.

" I don't want to die, and I am scared, but this is my destiny, and my responsibility to stop the apocalypse any way that I can. I am the slayer, and damn it I will keep the world safe, and keep Buffy alive for you!" I pulled away from him and avoided his knowing glare of what I'd just told him. I ran back upstairs, and poured myself some coffee.

"Buffy's going to die?" I almost spilled my coffee as Spike snuck up behind me.

"Not if I can help it" I tried to remain as neutral in my emotions as I could.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I could sense him getting annoyed. I just shrugged walking in the next room.

"Because I saw it in a vision, and I'm not going to let it come true." I just wanted him to drop it, and clear my mind.

"Oh yea, and how is that then?" He folded his arms stepping in front of me. I looked down at the hard wood floor to avoid his gaze. He has to know this is hard for me. I looked up at him after a few seconds.

"Because you're going to take her out as soon as you realize I am not me anymore!" I said with as much confidence as I could muster up and ran out of the house slamming the door behind me. I knew Spike wouldn't follow me because it was day light.

Spike stood there just cursing at the closed door. He wasn't ready to end that particular conversation.

"Damn Bloody women!" He turned around but Xander stood there staring at him with his arms crossed across his chest. "Out of my way Harris!" Spike spat, but Xander just started to chuckle. Something funny Cyclops boy?" Xander snapped out of it, and glared at the vampire in front of him.

"Cyclops?" he nodded "How is it that you are still here, and not staked yet?"

" I have a soul, and both slayers want me… alive!" Spike was getting cocky now, and he knew it was pissing Xander off.

"You spent years trying to get Buffy, and now that you have her… you want the new slayer? Tell me is it just the slayer thing that gets you all hot and bothered, or do you just love sleeping with girl friends?" Spike swung is fist to meet Xander's Face. That took him by surprise actually, he didn't figure he would fight him, after all he was the victim.

"You Evil Bastard!" Xander yelled, and soon they were attacking each other.

Meanwhile when I had left, I found Cordelia, sitting on the porch swing. I sat down next to her, talking about the situation, and listening to her explain how to control my so called gift.

"Cordelia this is useless, I can't do it!" She could sense my frustration.

"Just relax, and try to focus on what you want to know, and once your mind is clear, you should get the vision your trying to seek" I sighed because she sounded like a fortune cookie. I closed my eyes trying to listen to her advice, but all I got was frustrated. I opened my eyes back up and looked at her, but she took my hands in hers and just smiled. "It took me a while before I could master my own control. It took me several trips to the hospital, and Angel had helped me over months. You are different Alexis, because you are the slayer, and much stronger that I could imagine. You will get it, I have no doubt, you have a lot of powerful people here helping you!" I was really glad I had Cordelia as my friend. It was comforting right now. I gave her a hug, feeling a little better. That's when both of us heard a loud crash from inside the house. We both looked at each other curiously, and then ran inside worried, because a crash in that house wasn't typically something simple. So we both ran inside to prepare ourselves what was to come, but we can face to face to Xander and Spike beating the living daylights out of each other.

"Hey!" Cordelia yelled

"Spike! Xander! Stop it both of you!" Neither of them stopped,they just continued to throw punches at each other, knocking over lamps, and various nick nacks. Cordelia looked at each other in panic, until I'd had enough. I stepped in front of them and pushed Spike off Xander, and held him back as Cordeila grabbed hold of Xander and coaxed him outside.

Once they were outside Spike calmed down and ran his hand through his hair. I folded my arms.

"What the hell was that?" I asked hoping he'd tell me.

"What…He started it!" He motioned toward the door, and I rolled my eyes.

"Started what? He just attacked you out of the blue?" He smirked now walking closer to me.

"Because of you love" I felt my heart skip a beat. "You can't say what you really feel to the ones you love" He chuckled " You know you keep saying how different I am from other vampires, and I am a good man, but just like Buffy you are afraid to admit you love me, and afraid that maybe I might just love you back!"

"That's not it and you know it! I do love you yes, but you love Buffy!" I was shouting now "How could you think I would ever get in the way of that for you?"

"Damn it Alexis, stop trying to protect me, and let me help you!" As soon as he said that a light bulb went off in my head. The amulet came into my mind, and how my parents forged it forged it for my protection.

"Wait…of course!" I smiled leaving Spike giving me a curious stare. "My, mom was a seer, she knew what was going to happen. That's why my parents forged he protection amulet… for my protector… you"

"I don't follow love"

"Spike we should have never performed the mind transmogrification spell. Don't you see, you were stopping Lilith from getting in my mind, and starting the apocalypse? We need to reverse the spell and get you back in my head!"

"How you know?"

"You just have to trust me!" I smiled looking into Spikes eyes, and seeing him smile back made my heart melt. Just then I felt my head starting to pound, and I fell to the floor in pain, holding my head.


	37. Chapter 37

You Have Potential

A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story

Chapter 37:

Cordelia pulled Xander outside, still kicking and screaming.

"God I hate that bleach blonde vampire, I wish someone would just stake him already!" Xander yelled through the door. He realized that he was now outside with Cordelia, and sighed looking up into her eyes.

"What has gotten into you lately?" He scoffed.

"Oh please, don't pretend that you know me!" He sat down on the step of the porch feeling sorry for himself. He didn't even notice the girl he was taking his anger out on sit down next to him, until she put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her with sadness in his eyes.

"I do know you" she smiled looking at him with a big smile on her face. "You're so afraid of not being accepted, that you try too hard. " He shot up.

"Uh excuse me…I do not try too hard, and I do have friends Miss. Thinks She Knows Everything!" She didn't seem to care though, because she was still smiling from ear to ear.

"I just meant that I know you're a good guy, and I get it. People seem to overlook the fact…"

"I don't, I know you too Cordy" His expression and mood softened, and he tilted his head, leaning in slowly. She brushed her hand against his cheek.

"ALEXIS! SOMEONE HELP!" The two were instantly pulled apart, and darted up, rushing back inside to the kitchen when I lay on the ground grabbing my head in pain. I was fighting the urge to scream. All I could hear was the high pitched laughing of Lilith trying to break through the walls of my mind.

When Xander and Cordelia came in Xander looked at Spike.

"What the hell did you do now?"

"You're bloody insane… I didn't do anything to her!" Spike waved his hands in the air in defense to Xanders crazy accusation.

"Then what happened?"

"I think it's Lilith…" Spike stared at me like he'd seen a ghost. Just then I realized I wasn't me anymore. Lilith stood up quickly in my body, and my eyes were as black as pure evil. I heard that evil laugh escape my lips and it sent shivers through my body to listen to. "Correction, it is Lilith" Spike backed up slowly knowing things couldn't get any better. I walked toward Spike with an evil smirk on my face that looked so un-natural it frightened everyone to see. She raised my hand to caress his face, and he just stared into my eyes in disbelief. "Lexie?" she let out another heart wrenching giggle, and threw him hard against the wall, knocking him out. Then she turned to face Xander and Cordelia.

"Stay" she said simply, staring at Cordelia, and she just stared at her in my body, un- moving. Xander pulled her arm to go get Buffy and the others, but she didn't move. Cordelia couldn't move even though she was fighting with her every fiber to do so. Lilith had total control of her.

"Cordy, stay there I'm going to get Buffy!"

"Oh Yea Xander, Where am I going to go!?" he nodded at her obvious sarcasm.

"Right" Within moments he ran out of there to go fetch Buffy, and the others.

As soon as he left Lilith focused her attention on Cordelia.

"Do you really think you're that powerful?" She didn't answer, she couldn't at the moment. "The only reason you even have this power is because you're descended directly from me, just like Alexis…you are evil." She shook her head in disbelief. "That's what you all were created for anyway, to end the world when I am ready." Tears started to flow down Cordelia's cheek. She had never been so terrified of any demon like she was of Lilith. She could read her thoughts, and control her every whim.

Spike was starting to come back to. He saw that Cordelia was trapped, and he saw this as the opportunity he needed. He picked up a large bottle of whiskey sitting on the table. He grabbed it up, and slowly made his way up to Lilith; she was too busy torturing Cordelia to notice.

"I'm so sorry love" he said to me knowing I could still hear him, and smashed to bottle upside my head, causing both me and Lilith to get knocked un-conscious. It instantly broke the connection with Cordelia, and she fell to the floor panting. The two looked up at each other, and nodded.

"Thanks" she said simply.

"Look I actually need you to reverse the mind transmogrification spell, I need to be back in her head" she raised and eye brow at him like he was crazy.

"I think there is enough evil dead inside Alexis's head don't you?" Spike looked up to see Xander had come back, and with Buffy and Giles. They all looked down at my lifeless body on the floor surrounded my broken glass and liquor. Giles removed his glasses and started cleaning them with the sleeve of his shirt.

"God lord, what happened here?" Giles was worried, but we were all worried.

"Lilith took over Alexis, and she came after me, after she knocked Spike unconscious of course. I forgot that she could control me as well" Cordelia's face fell with worry.

"Well yes, you are a seer" Giles sighed, still looking at the mess. "But what happened there?" he pointed at my body.

"Spike knocked her out with a whiskey bottle."

Spike had moved my body to the basement, and chained me up me in case Lilith came to.

Now everyone sat in the living room discussing Spikes solution to the problem.

"You're not even listening!" Spike yelled.

"That's because what you're saying we should do makes no sense!" Xander said trying to be as calm as can be to his least favorite demon.

"Spike" Buffy tried to get to him. "What we don't understand is why do you think bringing that connection back with Alexis, especially now will do any good. She already has no control of anything?"

"You don't get it, any of you! It wasn't like that with me in her head. I can will her to do what I wish if that connection is back, enough to maybe get Lilith out!" Giles looked over at Spike like he was having a revelation.

"Good Lord, I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, but I think Spike is right"

"Great Googly Moogly!" Xander cried out, and everyone just ignored him.

"Giles?" Buffy questioned looking at her watcher in distress.

"It all has to do with that amulet Spike came out of. Alexis's mother and father used great magic's to forge this so that they could protect their daughter and the world against a great evil. Her mother had a vision while she was still alive, and I believe that Spike is meant to be her protector. He is her only hope to rid Lilith before another apocalypse." Everyone turned to look at Cordelia.

"Well, we could give it a try, but putting him back in I need everyone's help, because of Lilith's power over Alexis." Buffy nodded.

"Well be there, and make sure you have everything you need. If were going to do this we have to do it before she wakes."

"Agreed" everyone said at once.

Meanwhile in the basement my body started to float above the cot, still chained to the side of the bed, and still very much un-conscious.


	38. Chapter 38

You Have Potential

A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: I am bringing this story back from the dead, and hope to finish it soon... sorry to keep you all waiting and in the dark. I hope you enjoy! I do not own anything about this story!

Chapter 38:

A cage... trapped in a cage, unable to move or say anything just watch as an evil bitch takes over my body, my life, and the world. It felt like I was suffocating, and the harder I tried to fight my way out of it the weaker I became. Lilith was unconscious but I was alert in my lifeless body, just hoping that the gang can fix this before she comes back and takes her revenge.

Spike sat down on the cot in the basement staring at me, hoping that there was another way to save me, but he knew I was right the only way to save me was to kill me. The rest of the Scooby's agreed to re do the mind transmogrification spell to put the connection with Spike and myself back, but we don''t know how bad Lilith is going to fight back, that I may not make it through, or Spike might be able to control her long enough to kill her, but it would kill me as well.

"I'm sorry love" he lit up a cigarette because it was easier for him to deal if he had a distraction. "Some protector I turned out to be huh?" Spike scoffed again just looking at my floating, unconscious body. "I wish things were different" He stood up after several minutes with me and made his way upstairs with the others.

Cordelia and Willow were busy setting up for the ritual. It entailed drawling a red circle of blood and some Latin symbols to trap a demon inside the circle,so that Lilith couldn't move until the spell is complete. Willow was reading the spell quietly to herself when Reyna walked in, distracting her girlfriend to look up.

"Hey Rey, just give me a minute..." Willow looked over at Cordelia,and they both waved their hands in the air, and whispered an incantation that caused the room to be engulfed in a bright white light and then slowly fade away. Willow smiled closing the spell book in her hands and turned around. "OK, now I can talk."

"Buffy wanted me to come up here to tell you that we should do it now before Lilith wakes up, and stops us."

"Right... we have no time to waste... unless Spike knocks her out again?" Willow asked hopeful but both Cordelia and Reyna both stared at her shaking their heads. "Ok... or not" She chuckled to herself. Reyna ran back down the stairs to the others.

"They are ready" She said simply, and stared at Giles who was busy cleaning his glasses in the corner of the room. Buffy was the first to stand up, and pace the floor.

"This is it, it's show time!" Buffy presented herself as strong and confident but in reality she was afraid. Lilith wasn't like anyone they had ever fought before. "Xander grab the potion that I Gabriel gave us, and meet us upstairs." He nodded and then Buffy turned to Spike. "Go upstairs and get into the circle, I'm going to get Lilith" Spike paused looking Buffy over as if she was crazy.

"Don't you mean Alexis?"

"No" She replied coldly. "She isn't Alexis anymore, she is pure evil... until we destroy that part inside of her, Alexis isn't Alexis ,and she doesn't stand a chance."

"How can you, of all people say that?" Spike wasn't convinced fully that I couldn't be saved, he was the only one who hasn't given up hope. Buffy and Spike just stared at each other for a moment, but what she said next really shocked Spike.

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"Spike... Do you love Alexis?" He ran a hand nervously through his hair. Everyone already knew it but admitting it to Buffy was like a stab in the heart.

"Yes" he finally said ,and she just nodded, turning down the basement steps. He couldn't tell if she was upset, happy, or relieved, she remained emotionless. This only made Spike more nervous for what was yet to come. Spike turned to go to the circle and prepare for the spell, just as Buffy said he should do, while Buffy walked down the stairs to the basement,still seeing I was in the same state as before; unconscious, and un moving.

Buffy sighed looking at me.

"I'm sorry Alexis" Everyone seemed to be apologizing to me lately. "If there is any way to save you for him... I will try." She knew about me and Spike and she wanted to do the same thing I did; save the woman he loves so that he could live on and be happy, but instead of Buffy, it's me? I was stunned, I wanted to argue and say..no it's you two that are supposed to be together in the end not me,and wanted to hug her,but unfortunately I'm stuck in this cage inside my head.

Buffy slowly untied my restraints, and carried me upstairs. It would have looked rather odd had it not been for slayer strength.

Slayer, that was another word that keeps popping up. I was the slayer now, If only I had known before, maybe I could have tried more, or made more of a difference. I tried too hard to fight it and live a normal life, when I should have been embracing my destiny. This wasn't fair, I didn't want to die, at least not yet.

Buffy laid my body down inside of the circle. This time it had to be a bit different. I couldn't stand on my own, in this state, so Spike picked up my lifeless body ,and held my close to him. It felt so nice to feel him one last time. As Buffy slowly backed up, nodding to Spike, she got in the circle with everyone else. Willow stood to the north, and Cordelia to the south, completing the circle. Willow started chanting, and her hair and eyes turned bright white. A white light surrounded the circle, and Cordelia joined in chanting.

I felt my body rustle, from inside of me, Lilith was waking up. Spike felt my body move, and he quickly looked down at me. He was hopeful that it was just me, but he was wrong when my eyes opened revealing dark black eyes, and an evil smirk.

The spell wasn't over yet, and they had to keep going, Spike had to keep her occupied. Spike held tight to my body so she couldn't escape him, she soon realized she couldn't leave the circle because of the spell that was performed. Lilith emitted a shrieking evil giggle, causing everyone to realize the beast had awaken.

"Keep going!" Willow screamed out in between chants. "Do not stop!" then continued chanting again.

Lilith knew something was up, and started fighting against it, screaming ,and trying to break Spikes grip on her.

"Let go Vampire!" She screamed. "I'll destroy her from the inside out!" Would she really destroy me? I thought I was the one true vessel she needed. Then again she has an army of seers.

"Lexie, I'm going to save you!" This just caused Lilith the giggle uncontrollably.

"Silly goose, I'm not Alexis, but I am going to Kill her!" As the spell progressed a tight wind engulfed the two of us inside of the circle. I tried to fight through to the surface, like the last time, but she was stronger.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Listen to me, Lexie I know you're still in there fighting tooth and nail to get out." I listened to Spike not give up hope on me and it made me fight even harder. "I love you. You are not destroying my happiness, you were really the only one who ever got me. I'm not as evil as I was intended to be, I'm a good man, and I know that now. You made me see there is good in me. You can't kill me,and you can't be happy with Xander because you love me too, I know it! I will not give up on you, because you are the one!" I had to do this, fight... fight... fight...

"Spike" I whispered, and he looked down at me slightly alarmed, she saw my eyes go back to normal, and knew it was me, I had fought her back and won... but for how long was the question.

"Lexie?" I nodded.

"I broke through ,but only for a minute, she will take back, she is pissed ,and I can feel it." I tried to take a deep breath.

"Save your strength, the spell is almost over."

"NO, Spike,I don't have that much time, no matter where you are in the spell you have to throw the potion at me and kill her, while I have her under control."

"NO! It will kill you!" I coughed, feeling the demon try to take back over. I let a single tear fall from my cheek.

"I love you Spike, but you have to do this, I have to save the world, before she destroys it and everyone in it. I know what she is planning and it's not pretty." Spike just stared at me at a loss for words ,because all he heard was that I love him too. He leaned down and kissed my lips, wanting to taste me just one last time.

Lilith was almost through, and I was barely me, my eyes were fading back to black, and my body was getting weaker.

Willow and Cordelia had just finished the spell, and everyone let go of each others hands.

"It's done!" Willow screamed, and noticed Spike unconscious in the circle, but Lilith was alive and kicking in my body, standing there smirking at everyone.

"What happened to Spike?" Buffy asked hoping he wasn't dead.

"The last time we did this it knocked both Alexis and Spike unconscious, but I guess it doesn't work on her now that she has Lilith inside of her?" Willow informed everyone. Lilith just giggled, looking at everyone, but she was pissed, because she still couldn't leave the circle.

The spell may not have knocked Lilith unconscious but it did knock me out, as well as Spike. Some how, because of our connection Spike could enter my unconscious psyche.

I knew I was dreaming because I stood up in a bright white room. I was wearing a white sundress, and I looked up to see Spike there ,also in all white; which looked very odd for him, but he pulled it off looking as handsome as ever. I slowly walked toward Spike,and he stared down at me with a curious glance, trying to figure out if this was real. I gently caressed the side of his face with my fingertips.

"Spike, it's me" HE gasped, smiling, and pulling me closer to him. I felt safe, even in the dream state.

"Did the spell backfire?" he asked hoping that I would know. I looked around, seeing nothing but a white room, and the two of us.

" I don't think it did, we are both knocked out, and you got pulled inside of my mind." I smiled feeling a bit more hopeful.

"So... Lilith?" HE asked hoping she was dead, but I shook my head.

"No, she was too powerful to get knocked unconscious after the spell." I pulled away for a moment looking into his eyes. "You have to listen to me, now is your shot, throw the potion at me while her guard is down, and if you have to... wish. She won't figure it out right away so you can probably get the slip on her , but she will. Also by the time you come to Buffy will be minutes from death. Lilith is killing her as we speak. I saw this in my vision, but you can still save her, with my blood. She has to drink my blood to save her."

"But..." I felt a tug, we were both waking up.

"Remember Spike, do not forget!"

A bright light engulfed everything,and soon Spike's eyes flickered open. Lilith was still in the circle ,but she had taken control of Cordelia and had her stab Buffy, and now she lay on the floor gasping for breath, trying her hardest to fight. Willow was knocked up in the corner, Reyna had glass through her lifeless body, Xander was clinging to the potion in his pocket ,waiting for the right time to strike. Angel was the only one still of almost full strength. Spike stood up slowly witnessing the horror round him. Lilith was paying no attention to the bleach blonde Vampire behind her she was having too much fun torturing everyone else with just her mind. Spike knew he had to do it.

"I wish you would Freeze, and turn to look at me" As the words left Spike's mouth Lilith stopped, unable to move, until she turned to look at him. She gave him a stare of curiosity.

"How did you do that?" She shouted.

Xander must have caught on to what was going on and thought this was a great opportunity to throw the potion. So he cupped the vile In his hands ,and tossed it toward me, but Spike lunged up to grab it first.

"What the hell?" Spike glared over at the boy, shaking his head, while Lilith laughed at him.

"Sorry Harris, but it has to be done right, it calls for true love,and I'm sorry but that ain't you!" Spike looked at the vile, and back at me. "I wish Lexie would come through and help me kill this demon." All we could hear was Lilith scream as the potion broke hitting my skin and causing it to bubble an boil. I hurt, but I felt her dying, as I too fell to the floor. Spike stared down at me, and watched as the black smoke that was once Lilith leave my body and fade away into nothing. We had done it, Lilith was destroyed, but I wasn't surviving, and by the looks of it Buffy was as well.

Authors Note: Cliff hanger... let me know what you think before I end it.


End file.
